Naruto's new Chaotic life with Monster Girls
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto was exiled from Konoha after defeating Pain. He and a few others went beyond the veil for a new life and they are happy. Naruto is the son of Chaos and Artemis. He has powers from both and his own. He is becoming a host family after being in America for a while. He is not putting up with smith's shit. The gods are watching like a show. Can they survive this? or not?
1. Chapter 1

**—**

***Blaze comes out of the gateway***

**P:Hello Everyone I am sorry for having to do all of this again I am SO sorry. But I was talking to my good friend XXX777 and he kinda wants me to fix things up. Naruto will still be the son of Artemis and Chaos. That I promise.**

**P:Yes It will still be like a reading story with the gods watching like the anime but with Naruto in it and naruto girls as well and the head wives were already picked.**

**P:Enjoy because this is going to be funny as all HELL!**

***Blaze flies toward the target as the camera heads upward to the sky as the name of the world appeared***

**—**

**Naruto's New Chaotic Life with Monster Girls**

**2 months before canon**

We find Ms. Smith and her assistant Meiko Shiraki are trying to find a good family for these girls. is the Daughter of Aphrodite and Meiko is the Daughter of Ares. They are Demigoddesses.

Then she notices a tall, 19 year old man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as he is wearing an orange shirt with black pants as he is holding bags of food, But she can feel that he is something more and has someone follow him.

They follow him to a massive mansion. They also see some other women live with him as well, as she sees about 4 of them cleaning the house. They also see a Ranch and are surprised by this.

One is Blonde with a nice rack, the same as the three in maid outfits. They know that the first blonde is a demigoddess but the male is interesting they must find out who he is.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a Demigod, an Olympus Demigod in fact, and not only that, he's the Child of Artemis the goddess of the hunt and the moon and Chaos primordial god of the Universe. So he is a primordial. As his parents had him in mortal form

**(Meanwhile On the Realm of the Olympus gods)**

Here some of the olympians and some Demigods are watching this like a movie and they are looking at Artemis in shock that she is a mother. But she is not really reacting.

"Sis why did you not tell us you had a child?" Asked her twin brother Apollo as Artemis answers "simple brother, I didn't want to my son to be found out"

"But who is the father." Demands Zeus he is ready to kill the father, Artemis sighs upon that and answers to Zeus, "It would not work father my son is also the son of CHAOS." That shocks everyone Artemis's son, this Naruto, is the most powerful demigod to ever be born, which is something unheard of in a long time of their lifetime.

"Artemis, who is the father, answer me now!" shouted Zeus, as the king of gods and Thunder growing angry as he did not get any answers, "As I said the son of CHAOS the first Primordial. So yes the mother of Gaia is the father of my son Naruto." said Artemis with no show of emotion.

Hades grabs Zeus and says "I don't think that she is kidding at all. He is the son of Artemis and Chaos." as Zeus looks at his brother as he says "if that's the case, he must be p-" Zeus is cut off as the shadows are gathering and out comes Chaos "he must what ZEUS." Chaos is a woman right now with her hair looking like the Universe and she is wearing a Kimono.

"Hello Chaos dear." Said Artemis and Chaos looks at Artemis and smiles "Hello Arty how are things? Also how is our Darling Naruto doing?" she asked with the other gods notice the change of mood of Chaos, she was angry and ready to kill and then the next thing she's being nice and friendly toward Artemis.

Artemis answers "oh he's doing alright, and I believe something unexpected is about to happen to our beloved son's life"

"Oh This should be interesting but you know our son can handle himself. He got hunting and tracking skills from you and powers from me along with Immortality he will live through anything." said the being of Chaos. Then Chaos feels something from her son. "Arty did Naruto unlock something deep within him as I am sensing something off with our darling son?"

"I don't know but maybe something happened we will find out. Oh I really want to be with my son right now." Said Artemis with anime tears coming out of her eyes. Chaos nods then turns back to Zeus with a look of murder in her eyes.

**Back in the mortal world**

Naruto is sitting on a sofa with the busty blonde next to him with her head on his shoulder and she is drawing circles on his chest.

Naruto is deadpan to all hell as he faces a woman named Kuroko Smith or Ms. Smith, as she tells him "So you're telling me you want me to be a host family for Demihumans." She nods then feels a very dangerous Aura "Give me a good reason Daughter of Aphrodite. Give me a very good reason or I will turn you into my target dummy to use arrows on." Threatened Naruto

"Please calm yourself son of Apollo." Said Ms. Smith the pressure increases "Correct pair but wrong twin." Said Naruto he shows one of his eyes changes to his mother's eye. stutters out "S-Son o-of A-Artemis."

"I am waiting for the reason. So tell me or I will send you and the Daughter of war out of my house. I will enjoy that very much." Threatens Naruto as he chuckles as Miss Smith says "C-Cause i-it's the law! I'm sure that you remember about legalizing allowing demihumans to live among humans three years ago right?"

Naruto and the girl next to him chuckle "I was exiled from my home and spent time in america. Then I came here two months ago. In Japan I know about my parents and let me tell you something to remember who my mother is. I do hunt monsters like those in America. I might do it. I have not decided yet but If a Demihuman is dropped off without warning. I will make your lives a living hell that you both would BEG for hades to take your souls", Miss Smith says "Y-You w-wouldn't DARE!" Naruto looks at them with a look that says try me.

"Well Girls introduce yourselves to them." Said Naruto then she notices that Naruto isn't listening as a woman start to introduce themselves

"My Name is Samui daughter of Khione, the goddess of snow." said the now named Samui who has blonde hair like Naruto's with cold blue eyes as she wearing a grey shirt with a dark grey skirt, as the clothes really show off her body. As she is sitting next to Naruto with her head on his shoulder. They met when Samui came to Konoha to be Naruto's wife via a marriage contract that his parents put him in with Samui. When Naruto was exiled from Konoha she went with him with all of his parents money and techniques.

The silver hair maid spoke next "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge I am the head maid. I was created by Lady Chaos to watch, Care and train Naruto-sama. They are Hilda and Yolda. They serve Naruto-sama."

Smith and Meiko are shocked as hell there are two Demigods are living here and one is stronger for some reason, Naruto says "oh and another-" than Meiko who is a 17 years old as she wearing high school girl uniform but her body is way more mature and sexy as she says "hold on a minute."

Naruto's eye twitches "What do you want." as they could tell from his tone that he's annoyed now, Smith and Meiko see he takes after Artemis very well. "W-We think i-it would do some good you have a nice big house. With some of the species would do with you making sure they are safe." said Meiko.

Naruto just looks at them as he's not really impressed, "Not good enough so let's hear the true reason because I might not be in a very forgiving or a kind mood."

Smith and Meiko are shaking as they sense rage from him.

**(On Olympus)**

"Damn Artemis you have one cold hearted son as he's intimidating as all hell. He's even scaring me a bit." Said Ares. Artemis looks at Ares as Chaos is beating Zeus "No he is not cold hearted he just doesn't like surprises dropped into his lap without being able to think about things. It is how he is. He wants time to think about it." Explains Artemis

Athena nods and says "Yes I can see that but he does need to learn to relax." Hestia giggles as she is tending to the Hearth. "You are one to talk Athena." Said Hestia.

Hera is just sitting there saying nothing but is thinking about Naruto. 'That boy is not willing to go with that law easily. He needs convincing and that would be hard to do for Smith even if her mother would have trouble convincing him even with charmspeak. I think I just found my favorite Demigod.' says the thoughts of Hera as she makes mental plans for this demigod.

**(Back on earth)**

Naruto looks at Smith "So you want me to do this then you are going to be the one to explain this to my mothers and then let them decide what to do with you if I go through with this." Smith and Meiko are nervous about having to deal with "W-Wait m-mothers?"

"Artemis is not my only parent but Chaos is my other parent and they will have words with you two." Said a smirking Naruto. Meiko and Smith Shiver in fear. They nod and Naruto says "Good give me about two months so we can get this place ready it is big but we need to be told of who are we getting to get ready."

They nod their heads so fast that the others thought that they would fly off. "Lucky us we live near nature it helps keep us calm." Said Samui and the maids nod. "But If I am right the Demihumans would be females."

They frown and nod. "Now off with the both of you we have things to get ready for our guest." Said Naruto as he showed them the door and they head out. "We will send you the file soon promise." Said Smith. Naruto says "I will hold you to that we do need to research the guest's species."

Smith and Meiko leave and Naruto turns to the others "Alright let's get ready for this and get it over with. I am so ready to kill them." said Naruto as he walked away.

**(On Olympus)**

Zeus is done having his ass kicked and Chaos is sitting next to Artemis watching their son with smiles on their faces.

"Oh what do you think the first Demihuman will be? I hope Arachne." Said Artemis. Chaos looks at her and asks "Why Arty?" Artemis smiles "Naruto is a hunter an arachne would be the best choice to start out with because they hunt as well they could get along." She explains. Chaos thinks then nods "That is true Naruto is a predator so are Arachne's they would get along well."

Artemis looks at the video and sees something very shocking. Naruto turns into a silvery wolf and heads into the forest but that shock is increased as he has TEN TAILS. "I-I t-think t-that my d-darling c-child h-has u-unlocked h-his j-juubi powers." Chaos looks and replays and sees what Artemis saw then.

"So Naruto has unlocked his ten tails powers and is stronger than the olympians well that is news. That is interesting and it seems he can't be hypnotized at all. Good luck trying to get our son to be Aphrodite." Said Chaos smirking at a frowning Aphrodite.

Aphrodite tried to get Naruto into bed with her once even with charm speaking but it did not work. He even made millions of dollars gambling and the owners could never prove he was cheating. He became even wealthier than he was before more than the richest families and man, But he was nice to donate money to charities. He never even asked for strippers cause she was ready to seduce him.

Aphrodite looks at Chaos and Artemis as she says "oh just you wait, I will make him mine, after all I'm the goddess of love" Then turns back trying to make plans to get Naruto.

As Chaos says to Artemis "she's only saying that since Naruto reject her offer of getting in bed with her since she isn't his type and he even told her this 'sorry, I'm saving myself for my wives to be'

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is running through the woods in his wolf form which massive silver fur with a Yin symbol on his chest enjoying the rushing wind. Then people with guns come out of the woodwork and notice Naruto, and many of them begin to think that he's a Demihuman, a rare one at that, meaning someone will pay top dollar, as for Naruto who stops and glares at them all.

As he thinks 'oh great, now they are going to rather capture me or kill me and sell me to the highest bidder' They aim their guns at him. But he shocks them by growing taller than then and lets loose a sonic roar. But this roar was different. What they did not know is an electrical charge was in that roar. When he stopped they tried shooting him but the guns didn't fire.

Naruto turns into his human form "Well what have we here some pathetic SHITS trespassing on my property I own this whole forest. I know I posted no HUNTERS on my property. So you have til the count of three to leave or else." he said cracking his knuckles loudly

The lead idiot says "Screw it I don't need any weapons he can't harm us at all thanks to the law." The other agreed Naruto reached three and slams his fist against the leaders jaw causing a loud 'SNAP' his jaw is broken "For your Information you shits. I am a son of two gods not a Demihuman. So I can break you all and Destroy you if I wish." Explains Naruto and he has an evil smile with very sharp teeth being shown.

Each of them look at Naruto, of what it seem to be forever, all of them scream in fear and run toward out of the forest, But they are meet with the police and the are arrested and Naruto comes out dragging the leader "Chief you know what I am and how I hate these fuckers coming onto my property. I have posted it and I am ready to start killing idiots." said Naruto

The Chief sighs and says "I understand Naruto. You are following the law and they are trespassing. I can guess you will be pressing charges?" Naruto nods "Yes I will just please I do like people hiking in my forest but I don't like people doing what they do and I hate it really. If this keeps at it I will close off the woods to everyone. I don't want to do that." Said Naruto with the chief nodding as he likes the relaxing air of the forest that Naruto owns. It helps after a taxing day.

The police take the idiots away with the leader heading to the hospital. Naruto transforms and heads back into the forest and is enjoying it at night. Then he heads back home and helps get ready for the guest in two months. Lucky for them if it is a big species they can move around the house very easily.

Six months later

Morning

Naruto is laying in bed but he is not alone. Not by choice, their seventh guest is Miia the Lamia. She is coiled around him. "Miia it is time to get up." Said Naruto but Miia replies with "Five more minutes or better yet wait until my body heats up five more degrees. I am cold blooded after all."

"Let me ask you why are you in my bed I know I am warm but that does not mean that your room is not to your liking at all. It is the right temperature for your kind." said Naruto

Miia does not listen and just cuddles but then Naruto tries to get up and says "Well I will get the bath ready." Said Naruto but he hears "Nope." As Miia wraps her tail around him and brings him closer with his head in her breasts. "I want you to warm my up Darling." Said Miia as she squeezes tighter. Her breasts had spilled out a bit and they are against Naruto's face.

Naruto is reaching for something and finds the end of her tail making her blush badly. "Darling please be gentle. That is the tip of my tail." Naruto just keeps doing it and until she cums and he is able to escape.

Naruto heads to the bathroom and gets the water heated and ready for Miia. The door opens and Miia comes in with no clothes on. "The bath is ready for you and don't even think about dragging me in please." said Naruto and Miia pouts wanting her darling to stay.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis eye twitches. "Oh that snake better not try to get into my son's pants. I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Everyone else is a little scared as Percy Jackson says "I don't know if I should feel sorry for him. At least Medusa is not like Miia at all." As he is looking away with the other Demigods.

But the Gods tried to get a closer look and the goddesses hit them all and Artemis has her throne on her brother. He is trying to escape from it but can't. The reason why he is under there he made a comment that Naruto is very lucky so Artemis slammed her throne onto Apollo. Trapping him underneath.

Hera is looking at Artemis with wide eyes then asks "Artemis did you or Chaos carry Naruto? The reason I ask is you are very protective of him." Artemis looks at Hera and says "I carried him and I enjoyed it so much. But holding him as a baby oh my heart melted." Artemis was not acting like herself but it seems she loves Naruto very much plus hearts are coming out of her head. Hera is even more shocked Artemis carried Naruto for nine months but as Kushina it was ten months.

"Now I think that the gods have learned their lesson I hope that you idiots don't do it again." Said Chaos as Artemis nods and is enjoying her brother being trapped under her throne.

**(back on earth)**

Naruto gets into the kitchen and they are talking about the singing group ANM48 and how they had made another number 1 song. Naruto gets to make breakfast. Then he says "What do you want smith."

He then turns around and Smith is sitting at the kitchen table. "I have come to check in on things and to remind you of the laws." Naruto snorts "I am not having any sexual relations and I am not harming Miia in any way remember I am able to handle myself unlike some fucking fools. I heard one host family sold their rights to someone else. Remember I have a girlfriend and yes she is a demi-human but I don't care" commented Naruto making Smith go silent as that is what she wanted to talk about.

"I will be hosting my Sisters and Mother one day I hope you realize that." Said Naruto. "That is good to know but I still need to make sure that you know the laws and harming the Demihumans are a big no-no." said Smith then she feels a furry tail wrapped around her neck and pulls her closer to Naruto. "Remember this well Smith. I am not one to piss off or anger. You might be my Cultural Exchange Coordinator. But that does not mean I will not end anyone who will invade my home." said Naruto with glowing red eyes.

Smith is nervous and nods as best as she can. Naruto then puts her back to where she was sitting and unwraps his tail and retracts it. "You're more than just a Demigod aren't you?" Asked Smith who was trying to get her voice back

"Yes I am in the realm of the gods as both my parents are gods though Mama Chaos is a primordial. Also an Apex predator. I will protect this home with my life." Said Naruto who put food in front of her. "Also I know the law but it is very hard to seduce me even your mother failed at it." Said Naruto as the other women beside Miia come into the kitchen. Samui comes into the kitchen saying "You should really keep it down when you try get Miia out of your bed Naruto, most of us are still sleeping you know"

Naruto looks at Samui and says "It was the only way to get her to uncoil from me." Samui nods then goes up and kisses his cheek then a tail wraps around his waist and pulls him away. It was Miia who has not dried off "Hey keep your hands off my Darling no one is allowed to touch him not even you girls." Said a very Unhappy Miia. But the other girls in the house are not happy they were with Naruto before her and she thinks that she runs the place.

But someone grabs her from behind "And he is my boyfriend while Samui is his Fiance. Remember this I was here first before you." said a woman with five others behind her.

**(Olympus)**

"WAIT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I know he has a Fiance but a Demi-human girlfriend I would like to know who it is." Said Artemis hoping the girlfriend is not like Miia. Chaos says "I agree with you. Anyone better than Miia."

**(Back with Naruto)**

Then Naruto vanishes from Miia's tail and she is looking around like mad then Naruto comes out of the shadows in the kitchen "Miia they are allowed. Now Smith on the other hand is not allowed. So No fighting in my house am I understood or must I get Grayfia again." Said Naruto and the two girls are nervous Grayfia is very scary.

As on que Grayfia walks into the kitchen and bows to Naruto "Good morning master Naruto." Naruto replies good morning back and looks at Grayfia with silver hair and silver eyes as she is wearing a maid outfit. Naruto is then pulled into an embrace. "Good morning to you Cathyl-chan." The now Cathyl smiles and kisses Naruto on the head.

**(Olympus)**

They are looking at the six and are surprised "NARUTO IS DATING A MINOTAUR! Huh better than the snake as they are stronger." Said Artemis.

Cathyl is a very tall and muscular woman, with very large breasts (Q-cup) that grow larger when too full, with long black and white hair. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe.

As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her clothing consists of nothing but ripped overalls with a small cow pattern bikini underneath and a pair of workers gloves. She also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

"HE IS SO LUCKY DAMN YOU NEPHEW!" shouts Apollo as many male gods are jealous of Naruto being in her arms as she has Q-cup breasts. The women attack, making them scream.

"Got milk?" asked Leo but a knife almost hits his man hood "Watch thy tongue boy." said Zoe Nightshade as Leo is shivering.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Now Miia go dry off and hurry breakfast will get cold." said Naruto as he gets out of Cathyl's embrace then kisses her on the lips and Miia nods and goes to dry off and the others set the table. Miia comes back dry and then sits down and Naruto serves the food. They have a nice breakfast and they chat. Then Naruto helps Grayfia clears the table and Naruto suggests that Samui and Miia go out shopping he has things to do businesses to check on.

Miia asks "But why her Darling?" Naruto looks at her and says "Miia, Samui would be the one to help you get some nice clothes and so good bras. She knows some of the best places and if something happens she knows to call me." as he was about to place away his dish, but then he hears "Well Love we are going to work on the ranch as we have things to get done." Naruto smiles and nods "I know girls Remember I will be back to milk you all soon." They blush as they love when Naruto milks them. Hell he makes Ice cream out of it and milk for the Cafe. Ice cream is the most popular.

Naruto answers " Well I have to head out to remember Samui if something happens call me." Samui nods.

Samui and Miia head out so does Naruto.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is surprised "Milking them. They must be milking Minotaurs. Though I think Konoha might want him back. Not happening."

The Demigods are surprised But Chaos just laughs at this. She knows Naruto is safe and can take care of himself but his life is getting very chaotic now and she knows that her baby boy could handle it.

Artemis is planning some very evil ideas of what to do to Konoha and giggling evilly at them. Everyone but Chaos shivers in fear. But Chaos is thinking 'Naruto must be careful because Konoha wants him back and the Akatsuki is after him as well.'

**(Back on earth)**

Samui is with Miia at the clothes store buying some clothes for Miia. When they are done they leave the store then they hear a racist couple making fun of Miia. She was about to lash out but Samui has her tail and is talking to Naruto on the phone. Then hangs up then turns to the couple. "It would be nice if you just shut up or else." Said Samui

"Or else what you blonde bimbo. Have you been fucking Demihumans cause you can't get a proper fucking from the right humans." Said the male while the female laughs then he joins her.

What they don't know is Naruto is coming up behind them and then startles them by saying "Did I hear you both right you are making fun of Miia and my fiance Samui. Oh both of you are pathetic idiots." Then Jump in fear then turn to see Naruto staring down at them.

"Besides the world needs this change I don't see what the problem is. Because really your parents must had to fuck a very ugly animal to conceive you and really both of you stink." said Naruto as he walks passed them and grabs Samui and Miia. Moving them away and then takes a wrong turn into a love hotel.

They get a room but Naruto is standing and Samui is comforting Miia as she is crying. "Don't listen to them Miia they are just fucking follows really and you need to get it out of your head." Said Naruto

"He is right Miia they are fools who have no right to talk ok. You are a kind Lamia. It doesn't matter who you are at all." Said Samui

Naruto also hands her a bag of stuffed toys he thought she would like even the stuffed Snake from the crane game. She wanted it but could not win it. But it seems her darling did win it for her.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is ready to kill that man and woman. "Naruto is right they don't know her she does not need to worry about them at all. They are pathetic really thinking Demihumans are dangerous and not normal. Yeah right Naruto is a better man than them."

Athena nods at this logic "Your son is good at helping them remain calm I respect that with him."

The Demigods nod "It is not easy even the child of the big three have a hard time with this." said Thalia.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is glad that Miia is calm and happy now then something crashes through the wall. "Smith I am not paying for that I hope you understand that." Said Naruto

He sees Smith in Government armor and Government employees to make sure no one breaks the law "Hold it right there." Shouts Smith

Smith then explains as they all go down the Elevator and then they see the racist couple again and start making rude comments about Miia again. But what they don't know is that Naruto is one of his last nerve. "Smith get everyone but these two out NOW."

And Like that Naruto and these two are the only ones left but they are laughing at him and white bubbles form over his hands. He then crosses his then he hits the walls causing cracks in the air then the cracks vanish. Then the wall of the building has cracks appearing and Naruto is smiling evilly.

While the couple still laugh, they hear cracking and they look up at the ceiling and there are new cracks appearing. Then they understood the one they were laughing at was bringing the whole building down on them.

They get out but everyone sees the building collapse on itself and they are shocked. Samui is holding Miia back as she is crying out "Darling!" they think Naruto is still in there.

The building was destroyed. Smith looks at the racist couple with anger in her eyes. "So have you two idiots learned that I am not one to really piss off at all." They all turn to see Naruto is fine and unharmed "Because if I can do that then think about what I can do to you both. Now SCRAM!" Naruto shouts and they flee. Naruto then snaps his fingers and the building and everything inside is repaired as good as new.

"Come Miia and Samui let's go home." Said Naruto and Smith is wondering how he survived that.

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is shocked and can't say a thing after seeing what Naruto just did. He cracked the air and brought the building down. But Chaos is laughing. "Oh he got that power from me I love my son! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GO NARUTO!" Chaos just keeps laughing

They don't know what to say but Artemis joins in laughing at this. Very proud of her son.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"D-Darling h-how d-did y-you s-survive?" Asked with Miia nodding while holding the snake plushie. Naruto chuckles and says "Simple I shadow traveled." Smith and Miia's eyes widen in shock. "What a build falling on me would not kill me I would survive really." Said Naruto like it is nothing. They get to smith's car but it seems that she is not up to driving so they all get in and Naruto is in the driver's seat.

He drives them home safely where Meiko is worried until she sees her boss's car pull up. They all get out and Meiko is expecting Smith to be driving but the driver is Naruto.

Naruto before going inside he milks his girlfriend and the others. Their names are Cara, Cream, Chizu, Mil and Urt.

Cara is a very tall, dark-skinned woman with very large breasts (L-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. For being a descendant of Bullfighting Minotaurs, she is remarkably fit and muscular. Her hair is short and dual colored, white in the front and dark brown in the back, and usually hangs loose.

As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, upward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Chizu is a very tall woman with very large breasts (M-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her long hair is dual colored, white in the front and blue in the back, and is worn in a very long ponytail.

As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, sideways-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

Cream is a tall woman (though still very short for a Minotaur to the point of being the smallest of the ranch) with large breasts (J-Cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and light brown in the back, and usually worn in long pigtails. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of small horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. In her spare time, Cream wears a short strapless short top and short shorts

Mil is a tall woman with very large breasts (N-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and dark brown in the back, and usually hangs loose.

As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, forward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

Mil is also considered the big sister of the group as she is helpful to anyone that needs it. Mil is also Naruto's second Demi-human mate after Cathyl who is alpha.

Urt is a tall woman with enormous breasts (Q-cup), which are huge even by Milk Minotaur standards to the point of being the largest of the ranch. Even so, their breasts grow even more when they are full. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and green in the back, and is worn in a large braid. She also has delicate facial features, which emphasize her timid and withdrawn nature.

As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, downward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck.

**(Olympus)**

Many of the male gods are groaning and grumbling as Naruto is surrounded by sexy Minotaur woman and is only allowed to milk them.

"I have to say Naruto is living a good life now. Better than he did in Konoha."said Artemis and Chaos nods "I agree dear he deserves it. He is successful as he owns many businesses."

**(Back with Naruto)**

They all go into the house with meiko and smith talking in whispers. "Well Girls I think I will be in the forest think you can handle dinner?" Asked Naruto as Samui says "Yeah I can along with Grayfia." at this Grayfia nods.

Naruto nods and opens the back door then transforms into a big pitch black wolf with the Yang symbol on him. He has ten tails and he heads out into the forest.

Then Smith shouts out "NARUTO IS THE WOLF WE THOUGHT IT WAS A DEMIHUMAN!" Grayfia looks at her and says "Master Naruto likes running in the forest as a wolf it helps him feel close to his mother Lady Artemis." Smith is in so much shock that she has to sit down. "Six months ago people tried to catch something in Naruto's forest. The leader had a broken jaw and the rest fled. Their weapons were useless the chief knows what Naruto is?" and Naruto's companions beside Miia nods.

"This is so much to take in." Said Smith and Meiko nods. "Get used to it if you question all you will get is headaches really." Said Cara as she used to be like that but until she just learned to accept it overtime since her first encounter with Naruto, Samui and Grayfia are getting dinner made.

Naruto is running through the forest and thinks 'things are getting interesting, well more like chaotic then interesting'

**(Olympus)**

"Well It seems Naruto is going to have a very chaotic life." Said Hephaestus with Hades and Demeter nodding in agreement. "Yes this Demigod or Demi-Deity is very interesting really. Things are going to be crazy." Said Hermes

Zeus is shouting that Naruto should not even be alive. Until Artemis slams her throne on him trapping him with her brother and sits on it. "That is better some peace and quiet from him. He is the son of Chaos and I but Zeus does not care at all." Said Artemis.

Everyone is thankful for Artemis doing that and is just watching Zeus and Apollo trying to get from under the throne. "S-Sis p-please l-let m-me u-up." Came Apollo's voice from under her throne. Artemis just ignores him.

"Well I can't wait to see what happens next." Said Hermes. Hermes knows that he might die laughing at all the funny stuff he sees. "But what do you think will happen on the full moon?" asked Demeter.

"I have a hunch and I hope that I am very wrong about it." Said Hades. Artemis and Chaos nod at that. "Can someone please Explain?" Asked Annabeth

"On the full moon Demihumans well their animal instincts take over but Naruto might be different and a lot more dangerous. I hope he has thought this all through." Said Athena.

"I think he has thought of it. It did happen while Naruto was in Konoha." Said Chaos and Artemis nods

**(Back on earth)**

Naruto is laying in bed after dinner thinking. 'My life is getting to be very chaotic.'

**—**

**P:Well this is getting Interesting. I hope you enjoyed this and hope you will stick around to keep watching.**

**P: But during the full moon Naruto will not be lovey dovey during that event. It is why he owns a whole forest. So I am not following others he is Juubi. So it is a monster and remember Artemis is his mother along with chaos. Also yes Cathyl and the other Minotaurs are here earlier than when they should but I talked to the one who gave the Challenge and he liked it so IT IS HAPPENING!**

**P:Also I will try to remember to put his abilities up one day. So please Follow, favor, and Review. Later.**

***Blaze enters the gateway then closes it and the gateway vanishes***

**—**


	2. Chapter 2

**—**

***Blaze walks out of the gateway***

**P:YO welcome to chapter 2 of Naruto's new chaotic life with Monster Girls.**

**P:YES PEOPLE I AM FIXING THE CHAPTERS GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK I HAVE A LIFE TO!**

**P:I have had reviews basically tell me to do my stories and demand that I do it I HATE THOSE REVIEWS!**

**P:Am I note allowed to live my fucking life. You keep demanding that I DO IT! THE MORE DEMANDS I GET THE MORE TIME IT WILL BE TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS AND IF IT KEEPS UP I WILL DELETE THOSE STORIES!**

**P:Now that my rant is done please enjoy the story. Remember I own nothing.**

**—**

**Naruto's new Chaotic life with Monster Girls chapter 2**

Naruto and Miia are hanging clothes out to dry. "Miia you seem happy today. Why is that?" Miia smiles "Oh because my darling defended me that is why. So I am allowed to be happy." Said Miia as she pats his shoulder hard as in her mind she sees Naruto in knight armor.

"Would you please stop that." Said Naruto chuckling. As they were heading back inside "Well remember Darling I will be the one protecting you from now on." Said Miia as Naruto was about to enter he was carried away and Miia turned back around and saw feathers. Then screams "DARLING!"

The others look and see Naruto being flown away by a Harpy. Cathyl growls and gives chase.

**(Olympus)**

"WHO JUST KIDNAPPED MY SON I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN!" Shouted Artemis as many people are hiding behind their seats along with Apollo and Zeus who are no longer under her throne.

"I think it was a harpy. They are not that bright Arty." Said Chaos. "The Harpy better not try and hurt my son or else." Said Artemis who has her bow ready.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is flying through the air thinking 'Great what is happening today or my life' Then he finds himself in a tree He looks up to see a harpy with blue short hair and body of a young child with wings on her arms and bird like legs, as she wearing a blue shirt with no sleeves and shorts, "Hi I papi the happy harpy papi. No what that is not right. Papi the Harpy." said the now named Papi

"Nice to meet you papi my name is Naruto and you know that you are not allowed out without your host family." said Naruto. "That is why I brought you here. They said I was going to be deflowered." Said Papi "You mean Deported." Said Naruto who got out of the tree.

They talked a bit then an Ice cream truck was near and she wanted some then three steps and she looked at Naruto and asked "Who are you?" Naruto just deadpanned and he bought her some ice cream. "So you ran away from your coordinator why?"

"I don't know why really I can't remember." Said Papi then she drops her ice cream she starts to tear up but then hears Naruto snapping his fingers and the Ice cream went into reverse and is back in Papi's hands "Thanks" said Papi then She starts licking and hears "No problem little sis." Said Naruto.

When they were finished Papi had Ice cream on herself and she stripped and jumped into the fountain. Naruto just deadpanned and was thinking should he call the chief of Police. That is when he heard "There you are my Darling Snatcher." It was Miia and Samui along with Cathyl "You took my boyfriend from home I WANT HIM BACK!"

A fight was breaking out after papi was dressed and Naruto got in the middle and grabbed both of their ears "Now will you both knock it off and try not to draw a crowd." said Naruto with miia and Papi saying "Darling why?" "Why big brother." but Cathyl gets a kiss calming her down.

Naruto looked at the crowd looking up at the tree and Naruto sees why a little girl is in the tree like she is stuck. Papi said "I will get her down." But she fell flat on the ground "Oh my wings are still wet." Miia was about to do something but she sees Naruto already on it "It is ok little one lets get you back to your mother." The little girl was nervous but nodded her head.

Naruto picked her up and said "Hang on." He got her out of the tree and back to her mother who thanked Naruto.

**(Olympus)**

"OH that's my boy." said Artemis. She is happy that he has another sister figure and helped a little girl out of the tree.

Percy says "At least he is willing to help others out." And his Girlfriend Annabeth nods at that.

"Well It seems Naruto does have a good heart and was smart enough to stop a fight before it happened." said Athena

This gets nods they turn and see and the officer finally arrives on a bike. "A little late to the party man." Said Ares

**(Back with Naruto)**

The Police officer said "I got a call about a kid stuck in a tree." Naruto nods and responds "All taken care of officer."

"Well Thanks for that. Say you must be part of the extra species bill where are your host family?" asked the Officer and Naruto responds with "Well Miia and Cathyl is with me. Papi will be joining us but I am waiting for the paperwork from the lazy worker Smith. So everything is alright."

The officer nods in understanding "I hear you she is lazy as hell." While Miia and Papi were very nervous but Cathyl was calm then they heard a voice "Here it is Darling." They turn to see Smith with Papi's card. Naruto knows that smith was planning something and he will get answers.

**(Olympus)**

"I don't like that look on your daughter's face Aphrodite." said Chaos and Artemis nods

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Aphrodite with an innocent look on her face. They know she is up to something.

Chaos goes up to Aphrodite and looks into her eyes and takes something "Hey give that back!" Shouted Aphrodite

Chaos has Aphrodite book of plans in her hand "Oh what have we here. Appear as my daughter and Fuck Naruto he wants no one else ever again." Artemis is not happy at all.

Hephaestus grabs Aphrodite and puts her into her throne. Then chains her there. Hera nods not happy at Aphrodite at all.

Zeus has been silent and has not said anything. Hestia says "You really should not try that Aphrodite at all."

The others nod and Ares says nothing along with Dionysus as he is taking a nap.

**(back with Naruto)**

"That was fast Smith how did you do it?" asked Naruto and smith answers with "I have been having trouble finding a host family for a repeat run away. So I had to for- I mean ask you to let her stay here."

Naruto is in his house and says "So you planned on dumping Papi onto my family. I know who the father of Papi is but you are trying to be SNEAKY." Smith is sweating under his stare then there's a knock at the door.

Naruto answers it and sees three people he really does not want to see. "May I help you?"

"Yes by order of the council you are to return to Konoha at once come quietly or things will get violent." ordered Sakura

"I am sorry but you have the wrong person. Whoever you are looking for does not live here. Now Go away." Naruto then closes the door in their face and Sakura, Ino and Kiba are in shock. Then walk away grumbling.

"Who was that Darling?" asked Miia and Naruto answers "Three idiots of my past I want to forget about." Cathyl snorts "They want my boyfriend back so they can get their allies back and Maybe even use him as a stud to get women pregnant to take his family fortune." Naruto says "Actually yeah they do."

The girls who lived with Naruto before Miia nod in agreement. "Now Smith I will take Papi in but you owe me BIG." Said Naruto and smith nods in fear.

"Big brother I would like a bath please." Naruto nods and gets her to the bathroom. Miia is just fine then smith says "You see very calm about this Miia."

"Of course I mean Papi is a child." Said Miia then smith says "Actually papi is the same age as you." Miia then says "What?!"

"Well, Harpies evolved smaller bodies to be more aerodynamic." explained smith as Miia heads to the bathroom then breaks the door down "Near mind Darling I will keep Papi company."

Five Minutes later Miia is putting shampoo in Papi's hair and says "I want you to keep your grubby hands off my darling. You got that."

"I don't even have any fingers." Said Papi. While naruto is in the kitchen and sighs. But Cathyl kisses him with the other Minotaurs "We know that you love us very much. Plus the full moon is near." said Cara and Naruto says "Yes it is and I am kind of worried hoping the plan works." They nod.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is shaking her head and says "They are idiots they were looking for my son and he was right in front of them and he fooled them. PATHETIC."

Athena is nodding and tells the Demigods "Alway look underneath the underneath. There is always a way to tell when someone is lying." The Demigods nod and Chaos sent her son a note telling him what he really is.

"And it seems that snake is being very possessive of my son. I don't like it." Said Artemis. Apollo mutters lucky bastard. "You want to go back under my throne Apollo?" threatened Artemis. Apollo pales and shakes his head so fast everyone thought it would snap.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next morning Miia is wrapped around Papi as Naruto is out getting some things they need. "Damn I never thought I would have to make a grocery run first thing in the morning." said Naruto as he was coming out of the market.

He was heading into a road way when he was slammed into a pair of I cup breasts and he heard. "How fortuitous that I would finally meet you. Must be fate I guess. My name is Centorea Shianus, a member of the proud Centaur race. Could you be the man who is destined to be my master?"

Naruto sees a woman with long blonde, blue eyes and her other half is a horse as she is wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon with a black skirt that covers her house half part and she's carrying a sword. She looks at Naruto who is now getting back up.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis eye twitches Zeus is drooling then he finds himself under Hera's throne. "That is one way to meet someone." said artemis who is not happy.

Chaos is giggling and the Demigods are looking like 'WTF'

"Yes the party ponies are not the only Centaurs left where Centorea is from they are warriors." explained Chaos and Athena looks like she didn't even know that.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Ah Centorea. She has special permission to go out and find her "Master". It is a tradition of the Centaurs." Said Smith who is on her day off.

"Master?" asked Naruto on the phone "I think she means host family." Said smith then she yawns and turns on her side and said "I don't deal with this stuff on my day off. Look take care of it for me, would you? Thanks Darling." Then smith ends the call with Naruto saying something as she hangs up and went to sleep.

Naruto's eye twitches and mutter "Lazy woman." Centorea Says "It seems Japanese magic is true. They say if you run into someone on these then they are fated to be together." Then Naruto responds with "That only happens in Anime and manga. Not reality."

"Maybe I should have brought toast as well." Said Centorea. Naruto deadpans and asks "Where the hell did you hear this stuff from?"

Then Someone on a moped passes by and steals a woman's purse. Centorea grabs Naruto and moves them out of the way where his head is well. Between her breasts.

**(Olympus)**

Many gods are not happy and Apollo shouts out lucky bastard nephew then he finds himself Under artemis throne AGAIN. Many demigods got the back of their heads smacked. Percy was safe as he looked away. Annabeth is happy about that.

**(back with Naruto)**

Centorea lets Naruto go and Naruto starts to go after the thief with great speed. Centorea is not far behind and when Naruto catches up he jumps and grabs the guy off his ride.

The police come and arrest him. As Naruto and Centorea were heading to Naruto's house they were stopped by three idiots. Sakura, Ino and Kiba and they say "There you are loser we are here to bring you back home whether you want to or not." Kiba jumps at Naruto but Naruto grabs his throat.

Then Chokeslams him down with his shockwave abilities causing Kiba to pass out and the ground to crack around them. "This is your one and only warning I will not ever return to that hell hole of a village. So you can all KISS MY ASS!" Shouts Naruto and he throws kiba into the other two.

Ino moves and attacks but Centorea hits her with her sword but Ino grabs her shirt and when she falls she rips the front of Centorea's shirt baring her breasts to the world.

She quickly covers her breasts up as best as she can with her arm. "You bitch." Naruto intervenes and ties them up and hands them to the police explaining everything. Naruto then gives her his Jacket and she puts it on.

They then keep heading to his home.

**(Olympus)**

The women are very Angry at what Ino had just done and men have passed out with a nose bleed well all but hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Percy and Jason.

"That pathetic little BITCH. You don't bare another woman's breasts out in the open EVER!" Shouts Hera

"It is very rude and THEY ARE GOING AFTER MY SON!" shouts a very angry and protective Artemis everyone who can is hiding cause she looks like she could raze Konoha to the ground.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Centorea is shocked at Naruto's house. "Welcome to my house and if I am your host family then you can run in the forest without me." said Naruto as Cerea is surprised by the ranch and the Minotaurs.

"W-Wait master i-i can't." Said Centorea then Naruto looks at her and says "It is part of my property. The whole forest." Centorea is even more shocked at hearing that. "Also nice sword I know a fake when I see one." said Naruto

Then fifteen minutes later they are in the living room. "So why are you trying to find a master?" Asked Naruto. Centorea said "First please call me Cerea my family and friends do. As to why I wish to be like the ancient hero Hercules and chiron."

Naruto snorts "I agree with Chiron but Hercules is a fucking jerk. He is arrogant like his father is and he betrayed my sister Zoe nightshade after she helped him get an apple from Hera's tree. He is also a downright pervert."

Cerea gasps and says "How Dare you!" Naruto looks at Cerea and then tells her to follow him. Naruto then leads her to a waterfall on his property. Then a golden drachma appears in his hand. "Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow please accept this drachma and show me Chiron of camp half-blood" He tosses the coin into the rainbow and the mist turns into a message.

**(Olympus)**

"Wait! He knows Chiron!" Shouts Annabeth "Then he must have gone to camp half blood!" The demigods are shocked at this information.

Artemis just nods at that "Yeah he has been to camp half blood but he mainly stuck to the shadows and rarely ever competed in the capture the flag game."

Annabeth then thought to when she felt someone was watching but never showed themselves. "What about food?"

"He hunted and during the full moons he was in the forest around the camp and none could enter the forest even the harpies at all. It was to keep everyone else safe. He has come out of the forest but he put something on the cabins and the big house and stables to keep it locked tight so he could not get in." Explained Artemis

"So he has a plan for the full moon good to know." said Athena. Chaos and Artemis nod and say "Not even we know what he looks like at all. Silena Beauregard has talked to him but he has never shown her what he looks like on the nights of the full moon."

They are shocked Naruto talked to one Demigod. She is a daughter of Aphrodite but a lot different from her siblings. She trains.

**(back with Naruto)**

Naruto and Cerea are looking at a male Centaur Chiron himself. "Hello My friend how are you?" Asked Naruto

"I am well Naruto and it seems that there are more Centaurs out there. So tell me how can I help you?" Asked Chiron

"Cerea here does not know the truth behind Hercules. So I thought I would have her talk to you." Said Naruto. Chiron nods and tells the truth behind Hercules and she is shocked at the truth.

"Well thank you Chiron I will let you get back to work." Said Naruto "Alright Naruto it was nice talking to you again." Said Chiron then Naruto puts his hand through the mist breaking the connection.

"I know the truth hurts and trust me I know more than you think." Said Naruto as they are back in the house.

"Yes it does hurt but I went out looking for my master and I have found him please accept me master." Said Cerea who is bowing to Naruto who sighs "Very well."

Then they hear the door open and see Papi and Miia. "How many girlfriends are you planning on bringing home Darling?" Said an angry Miia

Then Papi said "Yeah and what's for dinner." Cerea then says "Uh how rude who are these girls master?!"

"Master He is my Darling!" responds Miia and papi says "Hungry Hungry." Naruto then just sighs. "Girls knock it off!" shouts Samui and Mil says "Can we all please just calm down."

**(Olympus)**

Artemis's Eye is twitching ready to hunt and kill these girls.

Percy says "I don't know if I should pity him or feel sorry for him?" and his girlfriend asks "Why do you say that Percy?"

"Because he has a sister figure and three more mouths to feed along with a possessive Lamia and a very loyal Centaur. Along with Konoha after him. He really looks ready to explode."

Annabeth nods in agreement on that. Then says "Is the full moon close?" Artemis freezes and that answers it "yes it is almost the full moon."

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Listen up ladies now that I am living here my master is my number one priority." Said Cerea. "Yeah right Darling is my priority." said Miia. Papi says "Big brother is my priority"

While Cathyl and the others are eating and not talking as they are kind of annoyed.

Naruto just sighs and mutters "At least Grayfia and the others are willing to help."

Two days later at Night

Samui has Miia close to her with her mouth covered. Cathyl is the same with Cerea and Grayfia with Papi. Mil, Cara, Ult, Cream, Chizu and Hilda along with her sister Yolda are against the wall as well. As a shadow is outside of the locked down house and they are safe. Now you must be wondering WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. Well it started like this.

**(Flashback to this morning)**

Miia has explained the rules of the law and even a made up one where they have to listen to everything Miia says. Then Cathyl comes in and says "Then why do you not listen to the minotaurs as we were here first." Miia stops after that.

Naruto then walks into the room telling Cerea she has paperwork to fill out and a horse shoe print is around his left eye.

Cerea and Miia then fight after Cerea said that Smith told her she has hurt Naruto before. While Cathyl is helping Naruto heal a bit.

Naruto then sees steam form Papi who tells Naruto that she wants a bath and Naruto Asks Grayfia to help Papi with her bath and Grayfia does.

Cerea then Takes Naruto to the park. Where they talk. Then Miia and Papi appear an argument breaks out and they are about to fight Naruto unleashes some of his power stopping them.

Then smith shoots him with tranquilizer darts and he is not happy. Naruto is lying on his couch. He then tells the girls that they really need to stop fighting and that all of this is smith's fault. Then Smith has something to tell them.

Smith has just explained that Naruto had to pick one of the girls to marry Papi turned it down because Naruto is her brother. So Naruto had to choose between Cerea or Miia. "SMITH Do you have any idea how bad it is today?" questioned a very pissed off Naruto. Smith and Meiko are shaking "W-Whatever do you mean darling?" asked Smith

Naruto growls and it sounds primal "You don't know then let me spell it out for you. TONIGHT IS THE FULL MOON!" Smith and Meiko shiver even more at that yell as it is not Naruto's normal yell.

"Grayfia Call the police chief tell him Code Moon." Commanded Naruto and Grayfia bows and goes to do that right away.

"Tonight is the worst night." Mutters Naruto.

**(with Grayfia)**

"110 what is the problem?" asked the person "Connect me with the police chief immediately." Said Grayfia

"One minute please." Said the person then the chief picks up "This is the chief." Then Grayfia says "Code moon." then hangs up

**(With the chief)**

After the chief heard that he hung up and then Told his staff "We have a Code MOON people this is not a drill."

The police are mobilizing their units and heading to Naruto's home now.

**(Olympus)**

"It seems My son and the chief have plans for tonight. Good thing too. He needs the forest cleared out and it is for the safety of everyone." said Artemis

Athena nods and says "I have a feeling something is going to happen and it will not be pretty." The other nod at that and Apollo is out from under his sister's throne.

"Blood will be spilled tonight. Innocent or rotten we don't know." Said Ares with a downcast look.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is nursing a bottle of strong Saki when the door opens and he sees two maids walk in. The first one is the younger sister Hilda. Hilda is an extremely beautiful young woman with glossy blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, forest green eyes and has a large bust which is equal or bigger than her sister's. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion.

While her sister has the same hair color and length. Along with eye color her maid outfit shows more of her breasts than her sisters does this is Yolda.

"Are the safe haven cabins sent up?" Asked Naruto. They bow and respond with "Yes they are set up with the seals to protect them if there are any people in the forest signs were put up to stay in those cabins if they are caught in the forest after dusk. But Demi human hunters and rapists will not be allowed to enter at all."

Naruto nods "Good. Come in Grayfia." The Door opens and Grayfia enters and bows "The police are on their way master." Naruto nods.

**With Miia and Cerea**

They are worried about what is happening to their "Master/Darling" then they hear Sirens and the police pull up to the forest and Miia turns on the tv and sees the news.

"Everyone tonight is the full moon so we are in a Code moon. You must be out of Naruto's forest by dusk and if you are still in at night then There have been Safe Haven cabins set up to keep you safe whatever happens please stay safe in that forest. It is to keep everyone safe and sound." Said the news anchor.

People listening to the Radio hear this as well. They have heard the stories about what happens on the full moon and Naruto has been working with the police on this.

Miia and Cerea are worried about this. They see police setting up strong barriers that will activate at dusk to keep people out of the forest.

**(Olympus)**

"At least has a plan for all of this and it will help in the long run." said Percy with the Demigods nodding.

But Zeus does not like it and says "We will see how bad he is then. Then we will vote if he should be put down or not." Artemis is ready to shoot her father with an arrow

"Silence Zeus My son is a Demi-Primordial not under your command. He will listen to Arty and I but you. Yeah right he would rather deal with Tartarus then listen for you." Said Chaos.

Zeus Then says "Silence I am king of the Gods MY WORD IS LAW!" Then he gets blasted by chaos and she says "I am your creator you are not higher than me zeus you are not my better." then Zeus is under Hera's throne. "ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" shoutes Hera

Chaos and Artemis nod in thanks to her and Hera nods back then they go back to watching Naruto.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Well Chief it seems that tonight is going to be rough as all hell." Said Naruto as he and the chief are in his living room. "Yes it will Naruto and I hear you have my Daughter Papi as one you are watching over. Thank you. Well tonight will be rough on all of us." Said the Chief

"Yeah you got lucky that night as I recall. I might not be in my right mind But I remember things. You were one of the lucky ones escaping that night." Said Naruto and the chief nods and they see people leaving the forest.

"The sun is getting ready to set it is almost Dusk." Said the Chief and Naruto nods "Those left in the forest will have the haven cabins if they are innocent and they are easy to find and Directions were put up." Said Naruto

The Chief nods and agrees with that and rubs his chest where the scar he got from Naruto in his full moon state is. It is aching right now.

"Let's get you outside into the forest," said the chief. Naruto shakes and says "Just to the backyard the stuff in the backyard is sealed up and locked tight until Tomorrow morning. *sigh* I hate the full moon at times." Said Naruto

The Chief nods and they get up and head out to the back yard. They meet Grayfia on the way "You know what to do." Naruto told Grayfia and she nodded in understanding.

Naruto gets outside and Grayfia closes the door and activates the seal. Locking down the mansion from the backyard entrance.

Cerea and Miia come to see this "Why is Master/Darling out there it is not safe for him?!" They demand an answer.

"Because the one they need to protect the people from on the full moon is Him." Said Samui Shocking all three Demi-Humans. The chief has already left the house

"What do you mean by that?!" Asks a distraught Miia. Samui sighs and starts to explain "As the Demi-Primordial Child of Chaos and Artemis along with being Juubi his instincts take over every full moon. He has had this problem since he was young. Naruto-kun is thinking of our safety. We are safe as long as we don't go into the back yard."

They hear the Barrier connected together and the sun is setting and the moon is beginning to rise. They yell out "BUT WE WANT TO KNOW WHO WILL HE MARRY!" Both Miia and Cerea yell out.

"Marriage is the last thing on his mind and it should be for you both as well. Surviving is what you both should worry about." Said Cathyl. They hear groaning and they turn to see Naruto groaning.

They see the moon is showing and glowing brightly. Naruto then lets out a soul shattering scream. As he transforms. Black and Red energy is surrounding Naruto.

When it vanishes it shows what he has become. Naruto has become a massive wolf with ten tails and a mixture of Red and black fur. He can either be on his hind legs or on all fours. He has soulless black and red eyes.

**(Flashback over)**

Miia, Cerea and papi are scared as they hear the growling of the beast then the shadow moves away into the forest. They are released "We are to stay in this house understand? Naruto-kun will return tomorrow." Said Samui and the Three Demi-Humans nod in understanding.

Then Naruto's cell rings and Grayfia answers it "How may I help you smith?"

"Where is darling?" Asked Smith and Grayfia responds with "Busy at the moment please call back again tomorrow." Then she hangs up before smith can say anything else.

**(With Naruto)**

There is a teenage girl in the forest and is running from rapists "come girly we won't hurt you much." they Snicker Then they hear a primal Roar and The Teenage girl picks up the past and comes upon a safe haven cabin and someone has the door open "HURRY!" The person shouts and the Teenager gets in safe and sound, the door closes.

The rapists are trying to open the door then tails come out and grabs one of them and drags him into the darkness of the forest they hear screaming then a loud snap then blood comes from where he was dragged.

They try to get in more but the door is not opening. Then the one who killed the rapist comes out with bloody teeth and they scream. The beast attacks them and slaughters them with ones inside scared out of their minds and praying that the beast can't get in.

**(Olympus)**

Demigods are throwing up along with Aphrodite. "So this is what happens to my darling soon on the full moon." said Artemis who has a shiver go down her back.

Zeus is looking sick and orders Artemis "You are to go down there and kill him now I don't care if he is your son at all I want him dead!"

Artemis just looks at zeus and says "Go suck on your bolt father I will not kill my darling child. You can't do anything either. He has not attacked Olympus and DON'T give him a reason to." Hera nods at that "We are leaving him alone Zeus and no matter what you say Naruto will not be put down. You are bias to your own kids. When they do something that could make them a threat you reward them. But if it is anyone elses you always move to have them killed. THAT ENDS NOW!" Shouts Hera

Zeus is not happy as no one supports his order.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The rapists are all dead and Naruto looks around the cabin but can't find a way in. Then smells more prey and heads out.

Those inside the cabin let out a sigh of relief. Naruto keeps heading to where the scent is.

Naruto took to the trees and saw fifty to hundred Demi-Human hunters. "I know there is a Demi-Human here. They are affected by the full moon. We must be careful finding them." Ordered the Leader before tails grabs him and he screams until blood splashes in the area and they start shooting hoping to hit the Demi-Human.

One by one the hunters are dying right, left and center. Only twenty are left and they are scared about what is in the forest. "M-Maybe t-there i-is a-a r-reason w-why t-this f-forest c-closes a-at d-dusk." stuttered one who saw eighty people die in-front of him.

They hear footsteps they turn to see to their shock a red and black wolf with blood coming from his mouth and hands along with his tails showing that he killed their friends. It seems it still hungers for blood. It lets out a demonic roar scaring them.

They try to escape but the wolf knows the forest too well. One by one they are killed the last two are found and The wolf appears. Grabs the first one and rips him in half and the second one the wolf bites his neck removing the man's head from his body.

The wolf then lets out a demonic roar again. He runs back into the forest. To hunt for more victims to feast on.

**(Time skip morning)**

The Barriers are lowered people were escorted out if they were in the safe haven cabins and the forest was cleaned up of the blood and bodies.

Cerea, Miia, Papi, Smith and Meiko are waiting for Naruto to return. But it seems Naruto's girls are used to this. The back door opens and Naruto walks in.

They were about to crowd around him but Grayfia stopped them before they could. "The full moons are always hard on him." She said

Meiko pushes her glasses up and asks "Why was this not in his file?" Naruto looks at her and answers "Because if it got out what do you think they would do to me they would hunt me down. Only those who need to know about it do. The ones at the top like your boss. I am the deadliest being in the world and If I know that lightning asshole he is calling for my death now."

Smith and Meiko are shocked at this.

**(Olympus)**

"Damn he has you pegged very easy pops." said Apollo and the other gods nod at this. "There is no way that my Darling child would be hunted by me or the hunters. You have no right to order my son's death. He has friends in the shinto religion." said Artemis

Zeus is grumbling about not being able to do anything about Naruto who in his mind wants his throne and to overthrow him.

Chaos looks at Naruto and sees something is wrong "Ok Naruto is not doing so well. He remembers what happens on the full moon. Wasn't he shot?" Asked Chaos and Artemis nods "Oh that explains it."

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Grayfia calls the paramedics." Said Naruto and she does while he goes to sit on the ground near the sofa. The ambulance arrives and they check on him. These are the normal responders for him.

"Long night eh Naruto?" asked the team leader as they removed his shirt and saw the bullet wounds. "The Full moon Nights Suck." Said Naruto and the medics chuckle and the leader responds with "Yeah If we all went through what you go through then it would suck."

They remove the bullets and patch him up and he slowly stops bleeding thanks to his healing abilities. "I really need to find out how to make sure this does not happen ever again. I hate transforming like that." Said Naruto

The lead medic nods and says "True but many innocent lives were saved thanks to your thinking. Those Cabins saved lives they were shaken up but they will live." Naruto nods then coughs up a little bit of blood.

"Damn last night was hard." Said Naruto the medics are finished patching him up. They head out and after that "Oh DARLING!" Shouted Miia who wraps around him then they hear "LET MASTER GO HE NEEDS TO HEAL!" Shouted Cerea. After some fighting they got Miia off him. But it was Cathyl that pulled Miia off Naruto with the help of Cara. "Thanks and Cerea is right I need to heal right now." Said Naruto as he gets up and his upper body is bandaged. Cathyl and the other Minotaurs kiss him and says "Have a good sleep love."

"Plus I must recover from last night." Said Naruto but smith gets in the way "Hold it right there Darling you have some explaining to do. Now!"

"Smith I had a long night and I am in no mood to deal with you right now. So Please let me fucking REST!" Said Naruto and his eyes are glowing.

Smith backs off and Grayfia grabs her and pulls her away. Naruto then walks to his room "I will be better by Lunch so please don't disturb me and I will explain later. I promise." Said Naruto as he disappears into his room.

"Give him time to heal he needs it more than you know." Said Mil and the others nod with Smith, Meiko, Miia, and Cerea looking unsure.

**Timeskip lunch**

They are all having lunch when they hear footsteps coming from Naruto's room. They turn to see Naruto coming into the kitchen and grab a water bottle from the fridge.

After that he takes a drink and sits down. "So you want answers right." They nod Naruto sighs and says "Very well." Naruto then explains about his life and what he went through. They were thinking how Naruto never went insane with what he went through.

Then he told them what happened on the first full moon and the death and destruction he did and how the third hokage had helped him out. They were shocked that Naruto had to go through that every full moon.

"Now you understand Why I go out alone on the full moon it is for the safety of those around me." said Naruto

"We don't care about that. You're my Darling/Master." Said both Cerea and Miia. Meiko pushes her glasses up and Smith does the same. "That explains a lot. I will talk to my boss and the leaders of the extra species. We might be able to do something to help you." said Smith.

She and Meiko left to do that and Miia was hugging Naruto with him thinking 'My life might be looking up or it might get more devastating, sigh so long peaceful life.' but Miia starts to hug him too hard. Naruto starts grunting but Mil and Cathyl get her off him

**—**

**P: Well that was interesting and yes Naruto is not lustful on the full moon. He is dangerous.**

**P:But at least the women who love him understand he is not perfect as I agree no one is.**

**P:Now yes the Minotaur girls are before Miia and the others really.**

**P:Well please review, Favorite and follow. *The gateway opens Blaze walks in and it closes and disappeared***

**—**


	3. Chapter 3

**—**

***Blaze comes out of the gateway***

**P:Welcome to Naruto's Chaotic Life with Monster Girls ch 3. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**P:Now this one will be interesting as hell I will not spoil it but it will be good.**

**P:Enjoy this chapter.**

**—**

**Naruto's New Chaotic Life with Monster Girls 3**

Naruto is making breakfast while Papi is playing a videogame and Cerea is taking care of her sword. Then Miia comes in and says "I wonder what darling is making." She comes over and opens a pot and sees some glowing eyes.

Miia is confused then it jumps out and surrounds her head making her scream

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is just sitting there not knowing what to say.

"D-Does anyone have an idea what that is?" asked Percy and the Demigods are just as confused as him.

"It looks like a slime Jackson." said Athena who was interested in this.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is looking at the bowl with Cerea with Miia laying on the couch while Cathyl and the other Minotaurs are working on the ranch. Papi is playing a game and Grayfia and the others are busy with their own things. "Ok who or what is this being?" asked Naruto as he is drawing a blank here.

"It seems we have a slime. Many demihumans are not known to the humans and Slimes are one of them." said Cerea

"Really now that is interesting." said Naruto then Cerea pulls out her sword and says "But no worries master I swear on my sword (Even if it is fake) I will protect you from the slime." Said Cerea who has her sword out. Naruto gives her a deadpanned look and says "Remember what I am Cerea." She just chuckles with a sweat drop.

Papi latches on to Naruto and says "Play with me nii-chan" She does not know what is going on.

Naruto sighs and says "Ok I will play with you." Naruto then gets ready to play and the slim moves and it becomes bigger Naruto and Cerea turn around.

"I got this!" Cerea slashes the slime but it does not work "W-Why didn't it work slimes are the weakest monsters in video games." she says and Naruto deadpans then the Slime makes both of them so sticky.

"Ugh you ok Cerea?" Asked Naruto and he sees her shirt is now see through. "I-I am fine just sticky." Stuttered Cerea. Naruto then says "Well I am going to take a bath." He heads to the bathroom.

**(Bathroom)**

Naruto is under the shower with a towel in his lap.

**(Olympus)**

Aphrodite is blushing with steam coming out of her ears along with other women.

"Holy shit he is ripped." Said Percy who is jealous Naruto has an eight pack and a great build showing he works for it with some scars. Annabeth is looking away and Percy does not blame her and he mutters "Maybe I can get some tips from him."

Artemis and Chaos are not showing anything on the outside but on the Inside lets just say some very unhealthy thoughts are going on. With an R-Rated.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is relaxing and then hears Cerea "Master d-do you m-mind if I joined?" Naruto answers "Hang on." Snaps his fingers and he has his towel on tight. "Ok come on in I will help you Cerea." said Naruto then he puts his hand over his eyes and takes his sight away but he can still see.

Cerea opens the door and a towel is covering her breasts and she is nervous and blushing.

**(Olympus)**

Many men are screaming as they are losing their manhood because of how Cerea looks and Zeus is the main one. Percy, Hades, Poseidon, Jason and the other male demigods looked away. Apollo is losing his manhood to Artemis who is pissed as all hell. Hell Hephaestus was tinkering with something when it all happened and was not paying attention at all.

Those that looked are screaming out "NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE!"

The demigoddesses are happy the Demigods looked away.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Cerea is nervous then Naruto looks at her with eyes like he is blind. Cerea blinks in confusion "Uh master how are you blind I know you can see just fine?"

Naruto chuckles and says "I made myself blind to make you a bit more comfortable. The one people I will see without any clothes are my lovers and truthfully I know you are nervous being like this with me in the room. So I thought about you."

Cerea blush reddens even deeper. 'He is so thoughtful of others' feelings I picked a good master.' She then asks "C-Can you help me?" Naruto smiles and nods

He walked over to her and was able to do it without hurting himself. Naruto then starts to help clean her up.

**(Olympus)**

While the men that lost their manhoods were out cold. Artemis had blurred the parts around Cerea's chest and told those that survived losing their manhoods they can look. They hesitated and slowly turned back to watch and saw Naruto did something to himself.

"Uh what did Naruto do I know he can see but his eyes are different?" Asked Annabeth

Artemis smiles and says "He blinded himself to make Cerea more comfortable while this is going on really." Artemis is proud of her son. Chaos also smiles and then they hear what he said and Hera smiles along with Hestia. "He is being very kind to the girls. I know if Grayfia was there he would ask her to wash Cerea." Said Hera

Artemis and Chaos nod.

**(Back with Naruto)**

He was close to her backside and she said "Y-You don't h-have to do there m-master." Naruto looks at her and says "I know but I am just helping my friend out." Naruto smiles then senses something and says in a serious voice while losing his smile "We are not alone."

He was right the Slime was here and Cerea freaked out and fell hitting her head knocking herself out the Slime then takes Human form. Looks like a full grown woman with an Antenna.

She jumps at Naruto but he dodges and throws her back into the water "Stay." commanded Naruto and the Slime does with puppy dog eyes.

Naruto gets Cerea out, dries her off and dresses her then gets dressed as well. He then returns his sight.

The head into the living room and are talking about it.

"So the slime has a human form?" asked Miia and Naruto nods "Yes she does it seems that she needs liquid to survive and to take a form really." Said Naruto

They did not know the slime and Papi were playing the video game until they turned around.

Ten minutes later

"I suggest calling smith." Said Cerea but papi said "NO suu is not going anywhere." they look at Papi and ask "Suu?" And Papi answers "Yeah slime starts with yes and I named her Suu." The slime now named Suu said "Suu."

Naruto deadpans and says "Well I got no better Idea but she needs clothes."

"Yeah but any clothes she wears will slide off of her ." Said Miia. Naruto thought then had an idea and put a raincoat and boots on Suu. "It does not absorb water." said Naruto and Miia along with Cerea said "Clever."

**(Olympus)**

The Demigods just don't know what to say and neither to the left over gods and goddesses. Then they see Papi take Suu out of the house.

"I don't know how to respond to this at all." Said Artemis and the others nod at this.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto found Papi and Suu by the river and he saw them playing with kids. Then Suu is watching Papi and the boys have water guns. Then she absorbs some water from the river and grows to her adult form. She hugs one of the boys and he gets a nosebleed.

The other three want on but she puts her right hand out with her index and thumb out like a gun. The boys are confused then they get blasted with water making them drop their water guns and Papi gets them and gives them to the girls.

"Retreat." They head up the hill with the boys getting wet and the girls chasing them then one girl loses her hat and it rolls into the street she goes to get it.

A truck is coming and the driver is saying "Oh yeah this is power. I always said you should buy american made." The woman agrees then they see the girl the driver is about to lose control but he feels the back of the truck is being lifted up but someone and the truck is not moving. He looks in the rear view mirror and sees the one doing it is Naruto.

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is shocked at seeing Naruto able to lift the back end of a very heavy truck making it not go anywhere.

"I-I don't even know if he won't shock us anymore Lady Artemis and Lady Chaos your son is very powerful and strong." Said Percy who knows he would not be able to do that EVER!

Artemis and Chaos just nod at what percy just said. Then Hera says "He might be stronger than Hercules." Zeus then yells out "NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN MY SON!"

"Oh shut up you old windbag My son is STRONGER than that muscle brained fool." Said Chaos

Zeus is fuming then a rusty knife is brought out and Zeus is scared and covers his balls.

Chaos chuckles and turns back to watch her son.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is holding the back of the truck. "Papi get the girl and the hat NOW!" Papi flies in and grabs both and Naruto puts the truck down and walks to the driver seat and bangs on the window. It is then rolled down.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN IF I DID NOT STOP THIS DAMN TRUCK?!" Yelled an angry Naruto scaring the driver. "THERE ARE SIGNS THAT TELL YOU THE SPEED LIMIT I THINK YOU SHOULD HEED THEM FROM NOW ON!" Naruto was finished and the couple drove off and the little girl was crying.

Naruto comforts her and tells her it is ok. Then her mother comes running. Naruto sighs and tells the officer what happened and the officer nods and writes everything down in his notebook. The mother thanked Naruto for saving her daughter again.

After that Naruto Papi and Suu were walking home and Naruto was on his cell with Miia and Cerea. "Suu is not that bad really." Naruto turns to see Papi touching Suu's chest. "I still think that we should call Smith Darling." said Miia on the other side.

"Think of Suu as a child we can teach her really." Said Naruto and with Miia and Cerea are a little unhappy then they say "Like a child?" Then the whole fantasy with Naruto and they have a kid and he married miia in her flash and cerea in hers. Then Miia says "Well when you put it that way."

"What is wrong with me he's my master I should not have imprudent fantasies like that!" said Cerea who is blushing while bashing her head against the wall.

Naruto, Suu and Papi are in front of his house and say "We will talk more when I get inside." He then hears "Smith is here." Naruto opens the door and sees Smith there. "Fuck." Is all Naruto said.

**(Olympus)**

"Oh boy they have some explaining to do really." Said Athena

"Maybe but we will see really." Said Artemis

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next day Suu had some stuff in her like Miia's mug and Naruto along with Cerea had to stop her then there was a knock on the door and Miia, Cerea, Papi fled with Suu. Naruto opened the door and saw a construction crew then he heard something he did not like at all. He came to the room they were remodeling.

Naruto took a deep breath then "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING TO MY HOUSE!" He scared them all. "Y-You are h-having a n-new guest a-and w-we are remodeling the room." Stuttered one of the workers.

Naruto motioned them to follow and they did. They reached a door that looks like a wheelchair can enter it. He opens the door and sees a water proof room that needs fixing up. The filter is a waterfall with plants that stop impurities in the water. "This room and the one you were in the middle of tearing up are going to be fixed. GOT IT!" They nod in fear.

Naruto walks past them "GRAYFIA!" Grayfia appears "Make sure they fix up both rooms I want the other room to be back to the way it was and that room is to be repaired. I will deal with smith." Grayfia bows and says "Yes master."

Naruto then goes looking for his guest who ran.

**(Olympus)**

"Ok I can't blame Naruto for being pissed about them tearing up his house hell I would be." said Percy as they are fixing the rooms up

"I have to agree with jackson I would have been pissed if someone did that to my home truthfully." said Annabeth and the other Demigods nod.

Artemis is fuming right now. "That bitch did not tell him he would have shown them that room instead of them assuming it was the room they started tearing up."

Chaos does nod along with the other goddesses.

**(Back on earth)**

We find Miia, Cerea and Papi with suu in the park. "We should be safe with suu now." Then Cerea freaks out "What are we doing we are not allowed out without our host family!" Miia realizes this "AHH YOUR RIGHT WE COULD GET ARRESTED!"

Cerea turns and sees bushes and says "Quick hide." so they hide in the bushes. Then men in suits appear one asks "Any luck?" Another replies with "No can't find them."

"Well where did they go?" Asked another then one says "Hey let's check that spot over there." and they go and check

Cerea thinks 'That was quick they are right on our tail.'

Then she hears Miia say "Papi." They look to see an open water bottle on the ground and Papi is wet. She is also nervous.

"What happened?" asked Miia and Papi answered "Suu was thirsty so I was going to share my water." Suu who is in a bucket whose eyes narrowed.

Miia turns back around and said "I am sure it will dry soon Papi just try to be quiet." then she hears Papi make a noise of shock and Miia turns back around and asks "What did I just." She stops as she and Cerea's eyes widen as Suu is kissing Papi.

After a few minutes Papi breaks it and asks "Suu what are you doing to me?" she is in shock then Suu starts to lick the water from Papi's stomach making Papi moan in shock.

Cerea says "She is lapping up the water." Suu has now moved onto Papi's chest and Papi is really nervous as she is blushing "Wait a second Suu. If you want water so bad I can go get you some you don't have to do that." Suu is now getting her tentacles to help her.

"P-Please s-stop Suu." Begs Papi as Suu is absorbing the water on Papi and then Papi cums.

'This is' are the Thoughts of Miia and Cerea 'If we get wet she will do this to us.'

With Naruto

Naruto is near a hill looking around and saying "Where are they? They ran off and that is not good."

Then he hears "Please someone help I can't stop!" Naruto sees a pink hair girl wearing a gothlic loli maid outfit in a wheelchair going out of control.

Naruto goes to help her by cushioning the blow from her getting hit by the pole. She is out of her wheelchair on his lap with a bit of blood coming out of his head. "Oh are you alright would you like me to call an ambulance sir?" She asked

"No I will be alright." Said Naruto as his wound closes up.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis looks at her uncle Poseidon. "What?" he asks and she asks "Is she a mermaid?" She has a stoic face.

Poseidon has a closer look at her and answers "Yup she is a mermaid." the demigods are shocked and ask "How can she survive out of water?" asked Annabeth who wants to know along with Percy

Poseidon explains "They are able to survive by using the moisture in the air as long as it is not a scorching hot day and Mermaids are able to deal with very cold water or if they are on land they can deal with cold weather." During the explanation Athena and Annabeth are writing everything Poseidon is saying.

Artemis nods at the explanation "Ok thank you for answering the question." Poseidon nods.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto gets her back in the wheelchair and wheels her back up the hill. She turns back to him and says "My Name is Mero I hope that you can forgive my rudeness. I had almost forgotten to Introduce myself."

"It is alright stuff happens. My name is Naruto. I kinda lost the exchange students that I have hosting" said Naruto. Mero then says "Is that so. I don't suppose that you are looking for a Centaur, a Harpy and a Llama by chance?"

"Actually yes I am do you know where they are?" asked Naruto and Mero nods saying "I ran into them not too long ago."

**(with the three)**

"I never knew a dehydrated slime would be so much trouble." Said Cerea and Miia says "They are still after use." Cerea looks and says "There's not much we can do." as she looks from behind the tree. "We should wait for a chance to relocate."

Miia just looks at Cerea and asks "Are you sure there are any places to hide. I mean with you but being so big and all."

"I am not the one that is twenty feet long." said Cerea then she breaks a faucet soaking her backside "Wow that is a lot of water your soaked it looks like you wet yourself." Said Miia. Then their pupils get smaller as Suu is there dealing with the water. "Oh no Suu leave me alone. Uhhh Just drink from the tap."

**(Olympus)**

Many men are out cold with bloody noses. The goddesses eyes are twitching. Well some Demigods are safe. They feel a dangerous aura and move away from those with bloody noses and the beatdown begins.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto arrived to see Cerea and Papi out cold and Miia is being licked by Suu in an Erotic way. His eyes are twitching and Miia cums. Then suu turns her attention to Mero and before she reaches Mero. Naruto caught her in a clear trash bag and tied it up.

They return home and the room they tried to tear apart is restored and the room that needed it is restored to what it should be like. "We are all done with the repairs and sorry about earlier." Said the Foramen

"Don't let it happen again and we are good." Said Naruto and he nodded. "We did all that work for nothing." Said Cerea

"Well it seems the repairs are done. I am glad to see that Darling." Said Smith who is with Meiko and does not know Naruto is pissed off.

Naruto turns to smith and Meiko then says "You both have a lot to answer for TRYING TO DESTROY MY HOME! Do it again and I will put you through so much hell with paperwork that you are buried under all of it!" said Naruto and Smith and Meiko are scared and nod their heads very fast.

"So who is the new house guest?" asked Naruto then the door opens and Mero is rolled in and says "Good evening everyone." Naruto just deadpans and looks at smith and says "You are Luck I had this room ready for a MERMAID! I am not a fool. Plus this is not the only pool and I do have wheelchair lifts in this house." said Naruto

Mero looks at Naruto and moves her skirt abit and her tail comes out "How did you know." Naruto looks at her and says "I might be the child of Chaos and Artemis but their mortal forms when they had me. Plus the name UZUMAKI has to deal with the sea as a whirlpool. Plus you smelled like Seawater."

Mero nods in understanding.

**(Olympus)**

"Damn he knows what Mero was even when they first met the kid is good." Said Athena. While Artemis and Chaos are proud of their son.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Well I shall give you the tour and there are some rules around here and Grayfia will explain those rules to you." said Naruto as the used the wheelchair lift to get to the next floor. "Question is your house built very strong?" asked Mero

Naruto nods "Yes it is because I need a strong house at times I forget my own strength at times really. So the house can deal with about three hundred Centaurs throwing a very wild party and I am talking about MALE centaurs." said Naruto "Now I have a question you have a layer of something over your skin what is that?"

"Oh it is Mucus it keeps us from being drained out on dry land." explained Mero and Naruto nods and Miia is not happy at all.

"Well that explains why Suu went after Mero earlier." said Cerea and Miia took Suu to do something and Miia is being Jealous as hell she turned the ac on and onto a low setting. But Mero was just fine but Miia looked like she was going to go to sleep. Then the heater went up and it would not change. Naruto snapped his fingers and Grayfia enters then hands him new Batteries. "Thank you. By the way, where is Samui?" asked Naruto as he changed the batteries.

"She went out to get things that we need." asked Grayfia and Naruto nods "And where is Cathyl and the others?" Grayfia thinks "Oh they are getting milked by your clones." Naruto nods

"Well I am going for a swim." Said Naruto who needs it after he left the room Papi asked Mero to play a game with her and Mero asked "So tell me Papi does the master have a woman in his life?" and Papi responded with "Uhh I am not sure."

"He has six and a fiance Mero. Naruto-sama is a good man but he is busy even with the full moons. But trust me you don't want to anger any of them." Answered Grayfia and Mero nods.

Then the incident with Cerea feels like she is in the presence of royalty and Miia chokes her. Mero explains that she loves tragedies and that she loves fairy tales. Then Grayfia takes her to the pool where Naruto is right now and he has been under the water for thirty minutes and does seems he needs air.

Miia then explains to Cerea that she also loved Fairy tales. Then gets an idea to show Naruto them in their bikinis.

With Mero and Grayfia

"Is master ok?" asked Mero and Grayfia answers with "Yes he is fine as he can breath underwater thanks to being the Juubi. He also has two forms that will let him breath as well." then Miia comes in wearing her Bikini and Cerea does not as Miia's bikini is too small for her and Miia asks "Where is Darling?" And Grayfia Points into the pool and Naruto is sitting on the bottom. Grayfia stops Miia from jumping in.

**(Olympus)**

Many men are down again but Percy and his father are focused on Naruto as he is breathing underwater like Percy can do. "Well this is interesting." Said Percy and Poseidon nods.

Chaos is drinking some Sake while watching her son being under the water. While the men with nose bleeds are getting beaten again.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Cerea had run out of the room and Miia is out "Why are you stopping me from saving Darling?!" Grayfia responds with "Because he is fine he is breathing just fine. Plus the water is too cold for you to be in." Miia is still trying to get in but then she sees Naruto's eyes open and gets up from his sitting position.

Then he starts head for the surface and he breaks it and then starts to stand on the water. His swim trunks have black flames on the bottom and the rest is Orange with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. "I hope you enjoy the pool Mero." Said Naruto and with the water dripping off him it is upping his sex appeal.

**(Olympus)**

Many goddesses have nose bleeds seeing this and Percy is jealous of Naruto with his build. While the men that were beaten again are still out cold with broken bones this time.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto looks at Miia and says "Miia take Mero to the bath and both of you will talk there." Then Suu jumps at Naruto but he controls some water to have Suu absorb.

Miia and Mero are in the bath having a heart to heart. Miia says that she will not lose being her darlings wife. Mero responded that she wanted Tragic love and started to mess around with Miia like playing with Miia's breasts and telling her that she must forgive a little infidelity on her darling's part and Miia said No Darling is mine.

Cathyl comes in and enters the water after removing her clothes. "Ok what are you two doing." Mero explains and Cathyl says "Sorry girls but he has six girlfriends and a Fiance. So Miia his heart is not going to be all yours ever. Also Naruto won't cheat Mero." She is enjoying the water and the girls have a look of shock.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis eyes are twitching "I will not have that serpent as my Daughter-in-law to much of a yandere for my tastes." Chaos just nods at this in agreement really and so do the hunters. They know about Naruto and they respect him for earning it.

"I agree my Lady but Cerea would be a good Daughter in law she at least is respectful." Said Zoe Nightshade she knows Naruto is powerful and can handle himself better than anyone she knows.

The men who had the nose bleed will not wake up anytime soon. Hera is looking at Naruto and asks out loud "Do you think Naruto would swear loyalty to us that easy Artemis cause knowing Zeus he will try to get Naruto to bow to him and his commands?"

Artemis starts to think then says "Not likely really Naruto's will is very strong and he will not bow like the Demigods do easily. He would want you to prove you deserve it. But Naruto is very powerful and will not bow to anyone but I believe he will listen to Chaos and I." Said Artemis with a thoughtful look

"What do you mean by you think?" asked Hestia who like the other goddesses, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus and demigods are wondering.

"Our son is unpredictable that is one reason we named him Naruto. You can never really guess what he is going to do to anyone or really anything. His will is indomitable so no one will ever be able to control him. His will won't allow it so Zeus is out of luck really." explained Chaos

Hera nods along with the goddesses and gods who were not knocked out via nosebleed. Hera then begins thinking 'Naruto has a powerful will and mind. I can respect that truthfully.'

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is relaxing and then thinks to himself 'It feels like the gods are watching. If I am intimate I will block them out from watching. With good reason I don't want people watching me have sex.' Then he sees an image appear in the mirror and says "I know I will call one of you three I promise." the image vanishes.

**—**

***Blaze is drinking some Sake.***

**P:Well that was a good chapter and I think the gods will lose their manhoods a lot.**

**P:*Shrugs* Eh not like I feel that they are not deserving of it. That is what I feel about this.**

**P:Well sometimes they deserve it really. But I will say these things are getting more interesting. More fun is on the way. Now I am wondering WHO appeared in the mirror? Review favor and if you are new follow. Also flames will be thrown into the ocean.**

***Blaze walks into the gateway which then closes and vanishes***

**—**


	4. Chapter 4

**—**

***A gateway opens and blaze steps out***

**P:Damn I am busy as all shit. All these stories are just wow. I thank you all for the support really.**

**P:Well welcome to the next chapter of Naruto's Chaotic life with Monsters Girls.**

**P:Now I will not give any. Enjoy.**

**—**

Naruto's New Chaotic Life with Monster Girls 4

Naruto is in the kitchen teaching Miia how to cook. "How am I doing Darling?" Miia asked as she looked away from the pot.

"You are doing well just remember to watch what you are cooking." Said Naruto and Miia responded with "Oh don't worry Darling I have under control." Then a big Fire happens Miia screams and Naruto asks "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

**(Olympus)**

"That is why you pay attention to what you are cooking so you don't set fire to anything." said Apollo and the Demigods are wide eyes at seeing this.

"She wants to be my son's wife when her tongue can only taste meat. Ugh this is not what I am looking forward to." Said Artemis and Chaos is nodding agreeing with her. The hunters are just shaking their heads in shame.

"I hope things get better for them." Said Chaos with her head in her hands. Hera nods at that and Hestia is thinking maybe she can help.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto let out a small sigh as he stood over an embarrassed Miia, a good number of wet towels draped over her tail.

'Great, first Miia burns her hands and now she's shedding, could this get any worse' he wondered, before sighing a little as he eyed her tail, following it all the way up to where it joined at her waist. 'Though I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive right now, with the way she's blushing from this.'

"Darling, please don't stare too much, this is really embarrassing," Naruto sighs again, a little harder than before, as Miia raised her ass and pulled up her skirt in order to give him easier access to her scales.

'Damn, why did this have to happen, and so soon after the full moon to,' Naruto slowly reached forward and began to slowly peel off her scales, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent coming from her, as well as the tightening of his pants.

"*Ah* Darling please *oh* be more gentle *Oooh*," Naruto's pants tightened even more as Miia moaned each time he pulled off a little more of her scales.

'Damn, this is so hot,' Naruto thought as he peeled away a little more. 'Though if she keeps this up I'm not sure I can keep control of myself much longer,' "Alright Miia, almost done."

"Ahhh" Miia let out a cry of surprise, causing Naruto to pause before he glancing over and seeing the cause of her surprise, the last part little bit he had to remove was from the tip off her tail which he knew from experience was sensitive enough to make her cum.

With swift ease Naruto grabbed her tail and with fluid grace, pulled off the rest of her scales, causing her to shudder from the pleasure.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, now that we got the tip of the rest should be easy," Naruto said, before swallowing the huge lump in his throat as Miia turned over revealing her frilly pink panties and the underside of her tail. 'Crap, I forgot about that,' the bulge in his pants was getting bigger at her cute and defenseless postures.

'Ah fuck it,' as a powerful scent hit him, Naruto moved in fast and captured Miia's lip in a surprising yet gentle kiss. Naruto also snaps his fingers.

**(Olympus)**

The viewing screen went black and they are not happy about this and a note appears "Sorry Perverts no peeping allowed that also means YOU APOLLO" They Grumble and Artemis knows what is going on. But the screen returns "Uh what?" They ask confused

**(Back with Naruto)**

(LEMON)

As the kiss slowly intensified, Naruto's hands began to wonder, his left making its way to her large and supple breast while his right snaked its way down to her panties, gently pulling the soaked fabric away from her.

"Miia, I'm sorry but I can't resist the smell anymore," Naruto said removing her shirt and claiming her left nipple in his mouth as he gently stroked her lower lips, gently sliding in two fingers as he did.

"*Ahhhhh* Yes Darling, please go faster *ahhhh*," Naruto's hand gently increased it's speed as Miia's tail removed his shirt and pants before wrapping around his not so little friend.

As Naruto gasp in surprise at Miia's tail wrapping around him, Miia let out her own gasp as she looked at the thing her tails was coiled around. 'I wonder if that will even fit inside me,' she wondered as her tail began to stroke Naruto's cock, which was bigger than any humans, more comparable to a wolf's, considering what he was.

Naruto's finger tempo increased as his fingers curled and stroked Miia's insides making her shout out in pleasure more. Wanting to get an even better reaction out of the lamia, Naruto thrusted his fingers in deeper and faster and making his fingers curl more from top to bottom.

"Darling! *gasp* Oh god! I can feel your fingers curling up my insides like crazy!" Miia shouted shaking her head left and right as her mind went hazy.

Then you'll like what I'm about to do." Naruto grinned.

"What's that?" Miia asked.

Naruto added his pinky inside of her while having his index and thumb lightly hold her clit and gave it a little pinch while thrusting his other fingers in Miia rapidly.

Doing all this made Miia shout even more causing her to lose her grip on Naruto's cock and began thrashing from the stimulations of Naruto's actions.

"I think that's enough playing around, we should get to the main course," Naruto hovered over Miia as he lined up with her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, but please be gentle, it's my first time after all," With a small smirk, Naruto leaned down and once again took Miia's lip as he slid deep inside of her.

Miia's eyes shot wide open and her back arched as she let out a scream of pleasure as Naruto plunged deep inside of her, her tail instinctively coiling around them both in order to keep him inside of her.

"Miia, you're so tight but feel so good," Naruto grunted as he moved in and out of her, picking up speed as he went, causing the Lamia to cry out in even more pleasure as she tightened around him. "Miia, I'm about to cum."

"Then cum, please poor every last drop inside of me," She yelled before smashing her lips against his, causing them both to moan in pleasure as they reached their climax together.

"That was good," Naruto panted as he hovered over Miia, who was panting just as hard, her tail still holding them together. "So are you ready for another round?" with a coy smile, Miia leaned up and kissed him, as they began another round of pleasure.

(LEMON END)

After all the sex Miia was marked and Naruto snaps his fingers and clothes appear on them then everyone in the house vanishes in a bright light.

**(Olympus)**

Those in the mansion appear on Olympus and before anyone could say anything Naruto is pulled into a pair of breasts and the one who did it is "Oh my Darling son!" His doting mother Artemis.

Miia is not happy and asks "Who do you think you are doing that to my Darling?" Then Artemis looks at her with the eyes of a feared hunter and she hisses out "So you were the one who took my sons for the first time. Well I am his mother Artemis and I could use a snake skin rug."

Miia starts running with Artemis after her and Athena tries to stop Artemis but she is bowled over like bowling pins. She lands on the ground with swirls in her eyes. While Cathyl and the other Minotaurs giggle and Chaos askes "What is so funny?" Cathyl answers "Artemis is chasing the wrong girl I took Naruto's first time when he marked me as the Alpha Demi-human mate." Chaos sees the alpha mark and giggles.

Cerea is looking around and sees the Demigods while Mero is bowing to Poseidon. Cerea heads over to the Demigods so does Samui, Urt, Cara, Cream, Mil and Chizu. While Hilda, Yolda and Grayfia are talking to the hunters and Cathyl is next to Naruto smiling while Naruto is giving Percy some advice on training. They start to talk. Then Zeus interrupts. "Now that you are here we can finally put you to death." Said Zeus with his master bolt ready to shoot Naruto.

Naruto hears that and his eyes to those of the Full Moon and he lets out a very primal growl showing that he is not scared at all and the council but Artemis and Athena are looking at Zeus like he is an idiot.

"I don't think so Zeus I have finally figured out my sons Domain and his powers." Said Chaos with Naruto has the darkness surrounding him and leviathans are appearing on his shoulders (The Darkness Video game) And his arms and fingers turn into very vicious claws (Blacklight claws)

"OH and what is the Minor gods domains?" asked a very snide and arrogant Zeus who just wants to get rid of Naruto now!

Chaos begins to giggle Darkly and then it turns into a very evil laugh. "Minor my son is no Minor god at all. No he is a Primordial god. His domains is Energy, Sex, Heroes, Hope, Peace, the Elements, Darkness, The Hunt and Apocalypse." Said Chaos with an evil smile

Zeus and the other gods freeze at that and Athena has as she has woken up. "A-APOCALYPSE!?" Shouts Athena in shock and horror. "That is why Naruto is like that every full moon. He is lacking one thing. His horsemen of Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. He has them the full moon rampages will stop or slow down." said Chaos as Miia is still screaming and fleeing from Artemis.

Zeus is paling so bad it looks like Hades has color and Naruto attacks him and he is clawed in the face making Zeus scream in pain and Naruto then starts beating him into a pulp. He is screaming in pain and it gets high as his balls were removed.

The Demigods are shocked along with the other gods but Artemis is still busy. Then A woman appears. A beautiful woman with moon pale skin, raven hair, delicate features upon a heart shaped face with mile long legs and firm yet soft H-Cup breasts she is also wearing a Midnight black toga. She also has alluring Black eyes. This is Nyx the Primordial of the Night. "Mother what is going on?" She asked Chaos.

Chaos sighs and says "Your little half brother is trying to kill Zeus for wanting to kill him." Nyx looks at Naruto thrashing Zeus like nothing.

After Naruto was done he walked away from Zeus but was pulled into Chaos lap with his head in her K-cup breasts. "Really Ma?" Asked Naruto and Chaos just giggles and says "You are my son I am allowed. Oh meet your half sister Nyx." Nyx and Naruto shake hands "It is nice to meet you Naruto." and Naruto responds with "I agree with that sister."

Naruto then looks and sees Artemis still trying to kill Miia. Naruto gets out of Chaos arms and goes over to save Miia.

Naruto appears behind Artemis and grabs her "Mother enough." Artemis stops but grumbles and pulls Naruto into a hug with his head in her E-cup breasts. "I am happy that you are here Naruto." She said in a loving voice and Aphrodite is very unhappy with Naruto. She planned to try and get him again. "I know mom I hate the law that you have to leave me really it is a dumb law." Said Naruto

Artemis smiles and kisses his head then says "No matter what Naruto I will always love you ok. No matter what." Naruto smiles and nods then his mother hears "Lady Artemis it is an honor to finally meet you." They turn to see Cathyl

Naruto chuckles and says "Mom I want you to meet the real woman who took my first time Cathyl."

"I like her please tell me the toad did not turn you into a pervert." Said Artemis and Naruto snorts and says "He has tried but I had help staying together really." Artemis nods and they break the hug and head back to the group.

Artemis then sits on her throne asks "So what happened to my "father" cause he looks like shit?" asked Artemis and Chaos whispered what their son did to Zeus. Artemis smiles and tells Naruto "I am so proud of you."

Then Artemis then hears his titles and asks "Why Heroes?" Chaos looks and says "Because he is a true Hero never asking for anything in return from anyone. Hercules is not that good of a hero."

Naruto looks at Chaos "Ma I do need my horsemen." Chaos looks at Naruto and says "They will find you when the time is right not before. But they will find you." Naruto nods and then his group gets back together and teleports back home.

Artemis is happy to have hugged her darling son.

**(With Naruto)**

They get back home and Papi drops a bomb "Big Brother I am going to lay an egg." Naruto sighs and says before he can get hurt "They do this when they reach fifteen and it is not fertilized so there's no baby Harpy in it." and Miia, Mero and Cerea stop before they hurt Naruto. While Cathyl is getting the milk to the Cafe for the use of it.

Then they hear a knock at the door naruto gets it and the man says he is a film Director who is trying to bring humans and Demi-humans together and he forces his way into Naruto's home and comments that it is very big.

"I am sorry but WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FORCING YOUR WAY INTO MY HOME?!" Demanded Naruto who is not happy at all

The man shows Naruto the papers and gets to do what he needs to 'Do'

**(Olympus)**

Artemis, Chaos and Nyx are growling "You don't just barge into someone's place without being invited in as it is RUDE AS SHIT!" Said Nyx scaring the Demigods.

Artemis nods and turns to the hunters "My son might summon you please be ready." The hunters nod in understanding

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto's eye is twitching knowing this man has other plans. He is asking Papi if it is time yet and Naruto is ready to gut him.

He was filming Mero in the swimming pool talking about her fashion then he asks if she was wearing any underwear and Mero got embarrassed. He says he is curious to see what is under that cute skirt.

Miia gets angry and his response was it is all for educational purposes.

Naruto looks at him and says "That does not matter you don't ask a woman that EVER!" the man nods in fear

Then the man asks her to show him how she gets out of the pool.

After Mero it was Cerea and he is very rude.

Then he films Miia who has her shedded skin in a bag and papi has made an announcement that the egg is coming. Miia then coaches her through it and Mero says that she knows a lot about childbirth.

The man then starts filming and asks Papi to lift up the skirt and has Naruto help massage her stomach. He asks "So what do you plan on doing with the egg?" Naruto is starting to lose it very badly.

He is having bad thoughts and Suu is reading his mind and they find out what he really had planned. "So you're just trying to make a quick buck off of us." Said Miia.

Then She grabs her tail, Mero grabs a shell, and Cerea gets her sword and says "You're nothing but a sick pervert. Give us back Miia's skin." Mero then says "Yes and surrender the camera while you're at it."

"I am not afraid of you!" as he has both close to him and then says "You monsters are not allowed to hurt humans. This camera is my property and mine alone and I will not let you hands, hooves or fins on it you hear me." Then he feels someone grabs his head and he hears "So this about money 300,000 yen. They are not the ones you should be scared of. That would be me." Said Naruto whose eyes are glowing "Grayfia. Help Papi please." And Grayfia says "Yes Master."

Naruto drags him out of the house and kicks his balls then tells him "GET LOST!" Naruto threw him into the city leaving his camera and skin.

Naruto then walks back inside but he steps on the camera destroying it and the video as well.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is smirking and Zeus is under her throne again from trying to look at Papi without her underwear.

Apollo is watching Grayfia with a serious look. "She is doing very well at least Naruto has someone who can help with this." Artemis nods along with Chaos and Nyx and the hunters

Hera nods and asks "How did Grayfia even come to Naruto anyway?" Chaos giggles "I don't leave my child like Naruto without someone watching over him when he was younger." Says Chaos

Hera nods in understanding

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Hey Master, how did you know how much Papi's egg cost?" Asked Cerea and Naruto says "I know a guy and lets leave it at that."

They nod and Miia is humming making something. "Oh Darling." Naruto says "Yes smith."

She whispers in his ear "The name and address were fake but we have seen this MO before he must be a repeat offender we will look into this." Naruto nods then she asks "What's for dinner."

Naruto said "Well Miia is cooking so join at your own risk. Also Papi where is your egg." Papi says "Hilda-nee and Yolda-nee had sent it somewhere." Naruto nods and asks them "We sent it to the harpies to care for but it is under Hermes care and it will get there fast." Said Hilda

Then Miia says "I hope you are hungry cause we are having my special. Boiled egg." And she pulls out a normal Chicken egg from the pot.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis looks at Hermes and he nods "Yeah it has gotten there safe and sound." Artemis nods and says "Good better then being sold on the black market or eaten by something or someone."

The Demigods nod at that. Athena says "Yes I do agree with you there. Unfortunately Miia will not be a good cook easily. As she is a predator her tongue can't taste many foods unless it is meat."

They nod.

**(With the Director)**

"I will get you back punk you destroyed my Camera and all that rare data." Said the fake Director grumbling and says "I better get this thread ready and sell it before I go broke"

Then someone comes and says "Oh you seem to need help. Would you like a hand I do have several." Said the unknown voice. The man turns around and says "Shut up! You are lucky that your thread is popular. Can't you keep them in one place?!" He demands

"Oh in one place you mean like this." Said the voice who then closes her hand and he is wrapped up in Spider threads. She giggles and says "Anyone who would throw away 3 million yen must be too kind hearted or has a hidden darkness."

We see who she is **(You all know how she looks)** "I will see how long he can keep it up until the truth is revealed. This is intriguing." Said Arachne.

**(Olympus)**

Annabeth and her siblings freeze up in fear. Artemis looks over and says "Now you know why I wanted Naruto to have an Arachne as his first Demi-human to live with him." But Annabeth and her siblings are hiding.

Athena sighs and Chaos says "You really screwed up on that having your kids fear spiders." Nyx nods agreeing with her mother but also a little worried for her little brother.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next morning Miia screams and they all head to her room to see she has Human legs "H-How d-did t-this happen?" She asked Scared Naruto then comes in and he looks like he is ready to go for a run. "Oh that is all just imagine how you looked before." Said Naruto then she did and she had her tail back.

"How did you know your master?" Asked Cerea and Naruto looks at her and says "The mate mark. It now lets her go between human form and her Lamia from." explained Naruto then he heads out for his run. While thinking of a prank.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis and everyone else look at Chaos and she says "It is possible really. It has not been documented but it is the first time for everything isn't there?"

Artemis sighs and says "Yes. But I don't want that snake as my top daughter in law someone else should be not her." Artemis does not like Miia at all. Chaos and Nyx nod in agreement.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is jogging and heads into an anime shop and found the book he is looking for and was about to buy when six orcs have taken over the store. Now Naruto is allowed to hurt the Extra-species since that day smith found out about him and The leaders know about him and understand he will defend himself and they are alright with it.

"Alright put your hands up." said the Lead orc and a Tail appears and breaks the gun. Naruto turns around and has a very evil smile with sharp teeth and his eyes are glowing. "So it seems the pork-chops came to me!" Naruto smirk and it shows razor sharp teeth. His claws are appearing as the orcs shiver in fear. Naruto then beats the others then comes up to the leader who begs for mercy Naruto doing a jackass move pulls out a dictionary and looks up the word. "Mercy ah here it is. Mercy compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm. I am sorry but you have confused me with someone who is easily forgiving to those who had a gun to your head." Said Naruto

Naruto approaches and the orc backs up in fear and Naruto says "Sorry if you want mercy the only place your getting it is in the dictionary under M."

**(Olympus)**

Ares just whistles at this "Damn that was a jackass move. Well done." Artemis and Chaos nod at that. "Oh I can smell the pork chops already." Said Nyx who is licking her lips. The Demigods nod at that agreeing with her.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto then beat him badly and after paying for the book and dragged them outside with the police, foreign minister, Smith, Meiko and the MON team. Naruto drops them in front of them and says "Have fun." and walks away.

Then he runs into Ino, Kakashi and Kiba while Anko is there for insurance. "You are coming home now and being my husband." Naruto felt that a horseman was nearby "Look here I belong to no one and you really think that you can scare me into being you fool of a husband you gold digging bitch." Said Naruto who is not in the mood for this shit. Ino just gets angrier.

Anko is feeling her mark burn but it feels different than before. Naruto notices and then sends an unnoticed power at her. She feels her mark burning more but it is changing. The Curse mark is replaced with the mark that should have been there. Dragon depicted as a Uzumaki Swirl within a circle of a snake biting its own tail. The mark of Pestilence.

Kiba had enough and was about to hit Naruto but his fist was grabbed by the most unexpected person. Anko Mitarashi and Kiba yells out "What the hell Anko we are supposed to bring this loser home!" Anko does not answer as a poison fog is coming out of her mouth.

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is watching they look to Chaos who is thinking at what is going on then she sees the poison smoke "He found one." Athena then gets it "A horsemen but which on." and Chaos answers with "The White Rider."

Athena then gets it "Pestilence." Chaos nods "Well I never thought it would be little Anko-chan." Said Artemis she remembers when she was Kushina. Anko was always a kind child and did not deserve what orochimaru did to her at all.

The Demigods are a little confused. Then Chaos explains "The four horsemen are called riders. The White Rider is what Anko is Pestilence. The Red Rider is War. The Black Rider is Famine. The final is the Pale Rider is Death." and the Demigods nod in understanding an in a bit of fear.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Kiba is trying to get out of Anko's hold "What the fuck you snake whore." shouts Kiba and Anko breaths out a big cloud of Neurotoxin making Kiba cough then pass out and Naruto says "Well it seems the Horsemen of Pestilence is here. It being Anko-nee is a bit of a shock really."

Kakashi is shocked that he did not see his book being replaced and Ino is backing away in fear. "Well Anko come on time we leave them." Anko whose eyes are hazed over nods and follows Naruto then they hear "DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Kakashi finally found out that Naruto switched his book.

When they got to Naruto's house Miia was not happy "WHO IS THIS DARLING!" Then poison smoke was coming out of Anko's Mouth and they were all coughing then Naruto snaps his fingers making it vanish and they stop coughing and Anko returns to her senses "W-Where am I?" Asked Anko.

She then turns to see Naruto's smiling face "Welcome to my home Anko-nee also your curse mark is gone." Anko's eyes widen and runs into a bathroom and checks and sure it enough another mark has taken its place.

Anko comes back and asks "What mark is this?" Naruto looks and Grayfia looks and answers "It is the mark of the White Rider. You are one of the four horsemen of Apocalypse. You Anko-san are Pestilence."

Naruto now understands. "It seems being near me as the Primordial of Apocalypse it activated the mark showing that you are one of my Horsemen. A harbinger of the end of days. Well let's hope the seals are not broken."

The others look confused and Cerea asked "Master what seals?" Naruto looks at her and answers "There are seven seals if they are all broken then the end of the world happens and nothing can stop it. These seals are the seven symbolic seals. They break it is the end of the world." Everyone but Grayfia is shocked that if that happens the end will happen.

**(Olympus)**

The gods beside Chaos and Nyx are shocked and the Demigods are pale white. They look like ghosts.

Hades then says "Oh that would be too much Paperwork." The gods nod

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto then heads out to get some groceries while that is going on.

**(With Mon)**

There was a call and they are at the house to answer the call. No one answers the door so Zombina and Tio are ready. Tio is about the break the door down but unknowingly breaks a wire and it lets their target know.

The door comes down and Zombina says "Attention fellow non human you have been found breaking the Law I suggest you surrender now." The Tio came in "I don't like it here." She then trips and falls on Zombina and Manako misses the shot at their target. "I am glad I am a zombie if I was alive I would be dead."

**(Naruto's home)**

"That was the address the phony Director had and the target was supposed to be there. But well She might have slipped past us." Said Smith with an oopsie daisy voice and look. "You mean you lost her!" Shout Miia

"Anyway we are on her trail and that man was not registered as a host family. Where is darling?" Asked Smith and Cerea answered "They were having a sale at the store so he went to get something. He should be back soon."

They turned to see Papi and Suu walk in with food and asked "Where did you get that food?" Asked Cerea and Papi answers "Oh we found this food on the ground and can't let it go to waste." They check and all they see is food and a shoe left behind and Miia screams out "Darling!" "LOVE!" Shouts Cathyl

**(Olympus)**

"UGH AGAIN MY SON IS KIDNAPPED AGAIN!" Shouts Artemis who sent her hunters to deal with the man that was tied up. She knows Naruto can handle himself and trusts him.

The Demigods are just shaking their heads.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is hanging upside down by webs and he is not happy at all. The person who did it starts to talk. "Well finally awake are we. My name is Rachnera arachnera. I bet I am the first Arachne you have ever seen. Are you scared?"

"If I was a child of Athena then I would be terrified right now but you have the wrong son. Now would you be so kind as to let me down." Said Naruto whose eye is twitching. Rachnera is a little surprised "Oh a Tough guy are we." Then she uses her finger to cut the cord and Naruto lands on the ground.

"Oh I am so unhappy right now." Muttered Naruto

**(Olympus)**

"Damn Athena he has your kids pegged down to a period." said Nyx while Athena just groans and her kids are hiding from the giant spider woman.

"I know I fucked up ok." said Athena

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is on the ground and Rachnera's top slips and Naruto's eyes are closed and then the guard comes in and Rachnera has Naruto's her in her breasts and his lover half near her lower half. Then she feels something and she says "It seems I am not the only one with an extra appendage." Naruto looks at her and says "Well no duh I have a very beautiful yet Deadly woman shoving my head in between her breasts. Also you are giving off pheromones." Rachnera covers his mouth with more webs and after the guard leaves she is going to punish him. She removes her top but to the ones on Olympus they are blurred out. She has them on his back and then starts nibbling his ear.

Naruto then has enough he breaks the cord holding his mouth he is free then shoots out a chakra chain to bring him to the ceiling and removes the webbing. Then the door is thrown open and Naruto looks down to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh great this fucker." says Naruto and Sasuke sends a fireball at him but used magic to stop the fire ball. "You know Sasuke you were a traitor and yet they take you back after going to old Snake face." Said Naruto

Sasuke says "I killed him they needed the uchiha clan more than any other clan there is." Naruto looks at Sasuke and says something that hits his pride HARD. "Oh that Fight I held back a lot." Sasuke became enraged when he heard that and summons Susanoo and Naruto has his hands up making a magic seal and what Sasuke does not know is the place got bigger.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is eating popcorn to watch her son beat the snot out of the Arrogant Uchiha. So is Chaos enjoying the show along with Nyx.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Sasuke is done making Susanoo (You know how his Susanoo looks like) but what he is seeing is scaring him. As he is staring at A 30 foot tall devil creature with purple muscle looking skin, blue bone like armor, white bone claws that extended like talons, and large pronounced wings equal in height made of the same blue bone like armor and leather filling. Face was a menacing scowl with two pairs of pincer like armaments of both the blue armor and purple muscular skin and blood red eyes. The being is cracking it's knuckles. "Meet Raviel Lord of Phantasms." Said Naruto

**(Olympus)**

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HE SUMMONED!?" Shouts Athena who is scared Chaos is looking in shock "I don't believe it Naruto summoned Raviel Lord of Phantasms."

"Who?" asked Artemis and Chaos explains "Raviel is part of a trio. Together with Uria Lord of Searing Flames and Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder they cause untold chaos or destruction I hope Naruto can control them."

**(Back with Naruto)**

Rachne is watching this thinking that Naruto is different from others. Raviel then sent a punch heading toward Sasuke.

Sasuke is in so much shock that he does not see a punch coming and it smashes through Susanoo like it was nothing. Sasuke is flung against a wall in so much pain while Raviel roars. Naruto smirks.

Sasuke tries to get up but Naruto unleashes a massive flame hitting Sasuke and he looks like he was chard and collapses. Then the Door is forced open again and Smith with team MON came in. But they are shocked at seeing Raviel who is about to attack "Raviel that is enough they are not your enemies at all." Said Naruto and Raviel stops and backs up making the ground shake. The other gulp.

Then Smith and Rachne talk and Naruto became her host family now. They turn to see Naruto tying Sasuke up with Rachne's webs and it is embarrassing and he is without any clothes with marker written on him that he is a tiny gay emo and an arrow points to his cock. He also put makeup on Sasuke and even a dildo up his ass and it is vibrating making him moan.

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is on the ground laughing at this and hermes and Apollo are saying "GO NARUTO!" and the Hunters return with the perverted Director all beaten to shit and ask to have him sent to Mon and he disappears to MON and is arrested. Chaos is thinking 'Good he can control them that is good.'

**(Back with Naruto)**

A few days have passed and things are getting hard. Miia did not want Rachne to be with them and was tied up. While Cerea was lying to herself and Rachne set her straight after Naruto dealt with the Racist couple. It was actually very funny

Flashback

_Some of the idiots are holding Naruto while the leader is going right for Cerea's breasts and Naruto sees red. He then grabs one of their heads making that man scream in pain causing them to turn and see Naruto getting out of the hold with an aura of death coming from him. "So you idiots think you can molest an ambassador and get away with it. Over my dead body" Naruto then goes on the attack and beats them all badly that they are sent to the hospital._

Flashback end

As punishment Rachne tied Cerea up. Though Cathyl and Rachne get along the same with the other Minotaurs.

They are working on the farm while Naruto is milking the Minotaurs and they enjoy it very much.

They all work on the farm as it is a good way to work out and stay healthy. Well Mero can't really help much.

Cerea was shearing the Fauns and Mero was getting the woll along with Rachne's thread ready and the real Naruto was Milking Cathyl and she was moaning but Miia was jealous that her darling was not paying her any attention.

The next day

Naruto gets a letter and it is not a nice one either and he brings it up with Smith and they plan.

**(Olympus)**

"I wonder what the letter says to make my son concerned?" asked Artemis it also has Nyx and Chaos concerned and Aphrodite is thinking and not about boys or men for once. "Maybe it could be a threatening letter but we will not know until they tell the others." Said Aphrodite and Artemis along with Athena agree with her.

"Maybe but you know how hard Naruto has it as with his guests." Said Percy with the other demigods nodding and Zeus is hoping Naruto dies he should not even be alive at all.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The following day Naruto is waiting for someone and he checks the time and says "She is late." Then he sees Smith come up to him and she is not dressed in her regular clothes but her day of clothes. A skirt with a blue shirt and a jacket and normal glasses.

Then they head to a maid cafe and Naruto's guests are following him

**(Olympus)**

Artemis's eye is twitching but Aphrodite is looking serious and Artemis asks "What is your Daughter doing with my son?" And Aphrodite answers with "I really don't have a clue of what they are doing.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"So why a maid cafe?" asked Naruto and Smiths says "I have always wanted to try one." They don't know that Mero, Miia, Papi, Suu and Cerea are following them. While Cathyl and the others are busy while Samui is out getting the wool and Rachne thread to the clothing makers Naruto has working for him.

Smith asks the maid for two coffees. The four are looking in through the window. "Is he on a date with Ms. Smith? How dare he cheat on me." asked Miia and Cerea says "We can't tell anything for certain yet." then Mero says "We need to go in and find out for ourselves that's the only way to be sure."

"Yes your right. But none of us actually blend in." Said Cerea and Miia came up with "What if we wore costumes covert ops." Cerea shoots it down "We don't have anything on hand. Then again I do believe Suu is a walking disguise." then they get an idea

Smith does not like the coffee at all. Then they hear "Welcome home Sirs." They turn to see what looks like Mero walking and her breasts are a bit bigger than normal.

"It will just be a moment." Said the Mero look alike and Naruto sighs knowing it is her. The maid makes a call and Naruto hears it "Yes Miia-sama he did not know it was me."

It turns out Suu turned into a skirt so Mero can stand up. Mero gets the drinks and accidentally spills them. Getting someone wet and Mero says sorry and he was ready to yell. Mero then thinks about a tragic story that could happen but she hears "Find out if it is a date and if he is really cheating on us."

Then she hears smith ask Naruto if he would like to go anywhere after their date. That shocks Mero.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is ready to kill Smith more than anything. Chaos is the only one stopping her really and Aphrodite is still thinking with a serious face and says "I have no idea what is going on."

**(Back with Naruto)**

"I would like to go somewhere to be alone. Any suggestions?" Said Smith while Naruto says "I am not really sure. I am sure we can think of something. Mero is shocked and starts sweating and Suu makes her move to absorb the water.

Mero hides and Naruto along with smith look in confusion. Mero remembers what Naruto says about Suu. Mero tries to hold in her moans as Suu is working on getting the water.

Mero is on the ground and Smith asks for the bill and tells Naruto they can wander around. After Naruto pays the bill.

They come across Mega games and they see a cosplay party "What is this a cosplay party?" Asks Smith.

Naruto turns to see two cosplayers doing the same person. Smith says "Lets go!" Naruto nods and thinks 'I need a vacation and soon. France is a nice place and I can visit my friend there.'

Cerea, Miia and Mero who looks like her soul is leaving her body. "He didn't notice us." Said Miia and Cerea pulls out a phone and tells Papi that Master is heading her way.

It turns out the other girl is Papi with Suu using her transformation. She starts following them with her cell phone in hand. Then gets a picture taken unknowingly and suu has to drink to keep hydrated.

Naruto and Smith are playing a crane game and Smith has a prize. Suu drops the phone. Papi tells her to get it and Suu starts to grab the breasts attracting a lot of attention. The phone falls into the panties and is vibrating. Papi starts to convulse from where the phone is.

Naruto is holding a lot of toys Smith has won and she said she is not suppose to be blowing her money in Arcades

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is just shaking their heads at how they had planned so well to spy on Naruto and Smith.

**(Back with Naruto)**

They then went to get Ice cream and Smith was relaxing. Naruto gets it and asks for two Ice creams and sees the two behind the counter look Familiar.

"Coming right up." They said then they hand him the Ice Cream and take it back to smith and is muttering "Man I really need that vacation." Miia asks if he found out it was them

Things then get crazy and when they are done Smith drags Naruto somewhere says "Alright it seems I need to take you there Darling."

Miia asks "There where is there." While turning in the direction and they see a love hotel. Miia then asks Cerea to watch the stand forgetting that Suu is being used by both of them. The more Miia pulls the more the Suu is stretched and Cerea's top came off and she screams and runs away.

While Miia is under Suu who is in the shape of a box. She then gets to the point of infiltration and then hears "Right on schedule I didn't think you would make it here that easily." Miia looks up and sees "Rachnera! What are you?"

"I was with you the whole time." said Rachne and Miia asks "The outfit?" "I made it with my own silk." She says

"Anyway is a lively one to go into a love hotel in the middle of the day." Rachnera has webs attached to the windows and to her fingers then brings her hand to her ear and is able to hear everything.

She then hears Smith's voice and says "It seems like they are in that room." Rachnera starts to head that way and Miia says "Wait what are you going to do?!"

Rachne holds up a camera and says "I am going to get some blackmail. He is supposed to be choosing a wife from all of us. It would be an absolute disgrace if he was getting friendly with the coordinator, wouldn't it. I will make sure it is a wonderful Blackmail."

Miia then says "Wait Rachnera. I'm going too! Take me with you!" Rachne looks at Miia and says "Do you think you can handle it." Miia just stops at that.

Then Rachne explains "You're making a big fuss about him cheating on you even though Cathyl and Samui should be angry, But can you really think you can stand to witness it. Can you really handle seeing your beloved darling making love to another woman?"

Miia does not respond and Rachne turns away and says "I won't say anything bad just sit tight down there." Miia then mutters "He's not." Rachne hears it and turns to Miia with a confused look.

Miia then is on Rachne's back with her arms around her neck choking her and says "He's not! My Darling is not cheating on me!"

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is fuming at Miia. "She really thinks that she is good enough to be his head wife. NEVER!" Shouts Artemis is in full protective mother mode. Scaring everyone besides Chaos who is in the same boat as Artemis.

"Note to self: Never anger Artemis to the point she goes into protective mother mode." mutters Nyx

**(Back with Miia)**

"There's got to be a reason he is with Smith! He can't be cheating so I can see!" Shouts Miia and Rachne shouts back "That's your logic?!"

Then Rachne says "Come on let go I am not that strong!" and Miia shouts "I want to see Darling!"

"Hurry up and get off me!" Shouts Rachne and Miia shouts "Oh Shut up! They're going to find out we're here!" They do not see the window open. Then two hands reach out and grab their heads and pull their upper bodies into the window. They find two guns at their heads. The light turns on and they see Manako and Zombina with guns to their heads. Tio who pulled them in. Doppel with is next to Smith who has a cup in her hand and is sitting on a chair fully clothed.

Then they see their Honey/Darling on the bed Drinking sake from a sake gourd. Then stops and lets out a breath "Ah that is good Sake. Now what are you both doing here Rachne, Miia? You both and the others really need to work on your stealth."

They are shocked he knew it was them the whole time.

**(Olympus)**

They are shocked and Apollo along with Hermes are crying so are Zeus and Ares. Before they get their asses kicked hard. Aphrodite then says "It seems they were bait but why?"

Artemis who is finished removing her brother's manhood and is back on her throne and says "Your right. But the big question is why?"

They all look and see they are at a cafe to get answers.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Suu is tired from all the transformations and Smith begins to explain. "Not too long ago Darling got this letter in the mail." She pulls out the letter in a sealed bag and it says "If you marry someone. I will Kill you"

**(Olympus)**

Those who are not out cold are shocked. Artemis turns to Hades who is checking a list of those who are to die and says "I don't see Naruto's name on this list at all. His time will not end that easy at all. He is too tough to kill." as he knew what Artemis was going to say and Artemis then lets out a breath she did not know she was holding.

**(Back with Naruto)**

They are shocked and Rachne says "It looks like a threatening letter." Smith nods and says "We were hoping that we would be bait to get whoever wrote that out into the open." but on the inside her heart is beating faster she had fun on the mock date. 'Am I falling for Naruto?' she asks herself in her head.

Then tells the girls that she needs a favor "I need you all to date him and for Papi who is a sister to him it would be more like family bonding." They are shocked and Naruto just sighs and thinks 'Great more reason to take a vacation really.'

"But Smith Naruto has six girlfriends and a Fiance." Said Cerea "I know but we need to draw the person out." said Smith and Naruto mutters "France is nice around this time of year. I need a vacation."

**—**

***Blaze is watching this and shakes his head***

**P:Well I don't know about you but I feel bad for Naruto really and yes he will get out of Japan soon and I have talked to XXX777 and we are agreed Naruto will go somewhere you will have to find out.**

**P:Yes Naruto can summon the three Sacred Beasts. Also shout out to deamondragonsclaw for the lemon in this chapter.**

**P:Well Review Favor and if you are new follow. All flames are bait for fish just to show I don't give a fuck really.**

***Blaze opens a gateway and walks into it and it closes and vanishes***

**—**


	5. Chapter 5

—

***A gateway appears and Opens Blaze steps out of it then it closes and vanishes***

**P:Hello Everyone, welcome to the next chapter. So now Naruto is going on dates with the girls. Well for Papi and Doppel it will be family bonding.**

**P:Then this D will show up and yes they will be canon and really different with Naruto I will be skipping some things.**

**P:Please enjoy the chapter. Remember I don't own anything.**

**P:Also Shout out to deamondragonsclaw for giving me that lemon to use in the last chapter.**

—

**Naruto's New Chaotic Life with Monster Girls 5**

Naruto is at the Aquarium with Miia and Mero though Mero went somewhere. Miia is still not happy that Mero is here. They then went to go look at the fish and then Mero appears again and Miia is not happy.

They went to see the dolphin show and Mero is in the show. The show was interesting and the dolphin got a little naughty grabbing Mero's top. She leaves Naruto. As she is jealous that Naruto is not paying her the attention she should have.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis's eye is twitching and mutters "That snake bitch is jealous and she thinks that she should be my daughter in law. Leaving my son like that. Ugh." Artemis then feels a migraine coming on. The hunters agree with their lady they would rather have Cathyl instead. But she is the Alpha of the Demi-human mates.

The demigods are backing away from Artemis.

**(Back with Miia)**

Miia then sees a tail of someone and they had a trench coat on. He looked like a lizard man. "My apologies I was spacing out somewhat." He turns around and sees Miia "Oh it is quite rare to see a young extraspecies lady." He says

'Wow an extraspecies person. I'm guessing a lizardman from the tail?' thought Miia. "It's just the air in here I lose my train of thought as soon as I start getting cold." Said the lizard man and Miia says "AH! I know what you mean!" She is happy that someone knows her pain.

"When you're standing under the AC, You just want to start hibernating." Said Miia the Lizard man nods "I know. I know. Even the refrigerators at the supermarkets are a pain." Said the Lizard man then reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a can of coffee saying "Here this will warm you up even if you don't drink it."

"Th-Thank you." Stuttered Miia and the lizard man asks "But what's the matter? You seem quite upset about something just now?" Miia stutters "W-Well." And Tio is listening to this "Mmm it's a little cold here. Why don't we go out in the sun?" Asked the lizard man

Tio calls Smith and has a Dolphin plushie Naruto got her to keep her from hurting the real dolphins and Smith tells her to follow as Darling can handle himself. Smith also tells her Miia could also be targeted as well.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is looking at this and says "At least she is thinking about both Naruto and that _Snake_." Artemis hisses the word snake. She really does not like Miia at all.

**(Back on earth)**

Miia is on a boat on a lake and the wind is cold and the lizard man gave her his jacket. Then says "But what a terrible man, bringing along other women on your date." Then Miia responds with "Huh? Oh that's not how he is at all."

The Lizard man says nothing as Miia keeps talking "Darling is so kind. He just gets caught up taking care of Mero." and the Lizard man responds with "But if he really cared about you he wouldn't leave you behind."

"Mero's the in the wrong! She said she was going to help me, but she just ended up flirting with him!" Shouted Miia

Then Miia had hearts coming out of her head and says "But Darling is so kind, he just can't leave Mero alone. I guess it's that kindness that I fell in love with." Miia is gushing right now

**(Olympus)**

"LET ME AT THAT SNAKE I WILL MAKE HER INTO A SNAKE-SKIN QUIVER!" Shouted a very angry Artemis with her hunters having to hold her back and the Demigods along with some of the gods and goddesses are hiding from this.

Chaos is just shaking her head at all of this with Nyx hiding behind her.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Stop talking about Men already." Said the Lizard man? "What's so good about that human. That wishy-Washy carefree guy who looks like he stepped out of a light novel."

**(Olympus)**

Artemis looks like she is ready to kill the fucking idiot.

**(Back on earth)**

"W-What is going on?" Asked a nervous Miia "I want you for my own. We're both reptiles it would work out fine. And if he gets in my way I'll take care of him myself!" Said the Lizard man? In a threatening way Miia is shocked "Wh-" She is cut off

"The only person who can understand you is someone of the same kind. Someone like me!" said the Lizardman?

"H-Hey wait. I know Lizardmen are close to Lamia but-"Miia is cut off again

"Lizardman? I am not a Lizardman." The back of the shirt moves then rips and it shows WINGS "I'm a Dragonewt! The King of all Reptiles…. No King of All Animals! Brethren of Dragons carrying their royal blood! I am Draco the Dragonewt!" Said the now named Draco

'Dragonewt…...D?! Could he be the culprit?' Miia asked herself then her mouth is covered and Draco says "All you have to do is follow me." And has his tail wrapped around her arms "You don't need to follow a human. Nevertheless a Human MALE." Draco said with disdain then tries to go for Miia's top and says "I've been watching you. And you will finally become mine." As Draco has his hand on Miia's naked breast and Miia is thinking 'Save me! Save me Darling!"

"Well what have we here a Dragon rip off trying to get with my mate." her prayers were answered and they turn to see Naruto with death in his eyes "Ok Dragon Reject let her go or else."

Draco growls and swipes at Naruto and he grabs Draco's arm "You can't hurt me human it is against the law!" Naruto then has a very evil smirk and says "I am not a normal human no I AM A PRIMORDIAL SON OF CHAOS HERSELF ALONG WITH ARTEMIS! So I can beat the ever living shit out of you." Naruto lets Draco go and starts gathering fire and Draco is looking for the oars he did not know that Mero took them.

Naruto then sinks the boat and gets Miia to safety and gives her his jacket. "Why You! Get away from my bride!" "**Fire Dragon's ROAR!"** Shouts Naruto and a stream of fire comes out and hits Draco. When the stream stops Draco looks like he or SHE as they are seeing is covered in burns. "I don't think she sent the threatening letter but she wants a friend but she went about it the wrong way." said Naruto as he was guessing

Draco flew off and Naruto showed Miia a necklace he got her and he had put it on her. She hugs him and she says that she loves him and wraps her tail and squeezes. Naruto screams and you could hear bones break.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is ready to kill "Must kill SNAKE! IF SHE COMES BACK SHE IS DIED I DON'T CARE SHE WILL BE MADE INTO A QUIVER!" Many are hiding the only one who isn't is Chaos.

**(With Draco)**

Tio she is holding a stuffed Dolphin and has Draco in a headlock and she has holes in her wings Smith is talking to her "I see someone went out without her host family again. I am going to let you off with a warning this time. But this will be the last time. Understand?"

"You have not heard the last of me!" Shouts Draco and then Smith closes her book and thinks 'So she isn't the one who sent the letter I wonder who it is.'

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto, Miia and Mero are heading home after a long day. But then Neji appears "Hello Naruto how are things?" he is calm and Naruto smirks and shakes Neji's hand "I am well man. How have you been?"

Neji smiles "Well I am doing well. My teammate is worried about her family being away. Tenten wants to see her cousin again." Naruto and Neji both chuckle and Naruto slips a piece of paper into Neji's pocket "Well Man we gotta get home we had a long day." Neji nods in understanding.

When Naruto and his friends are not in sight Neji checks what Naruto left in his pocket 'Neji you are to bring Tenten to this address one day and I will explain more. I know Kurenai-nee is here as she is working at one of my maid cafes. Stay safe Naruto' Neji smiles at his friend's note.

On it has Naruto's address

Timeskip Night

Naruto is getting ready for bed then Samui comes in looking at Naruto with worry. "Are you alright Naruto?" and Naruto says "Maybe but I really need a vacation actually." Samui nods as he is stressed and this is not helping at all "I am surprised you have not snapped."

Naruto says "If I had snapped I would have unleashed the three and just caused untold amount of Chaos." Samui nods then kisses him on the forehead "I hope your dreams help you goodnight Naruto." Naruto smiles and says "Goodnight my queen of cool."

In a forest

Naruto is cooking on a grill. What he is cooking is meat. Papi and Suu are eating raw meat "Girls enough that is for cooking not eating yet." said Naruto

**(Olympus)**

They are looking confused that they are in a forest and it is not Naruto's forest. "Ok what is going on here?" asked Artemis and everyone else just shrugs

**(Back with Naruto)**

"It is a nice place to be. Though I would like to say that if there was not so much fucking garbage in this forest." Said Naruto as Papi and Suu were sitting on a pile of it behind a sign that said "Illegally Dumping Prohibited Don't leave your trash here!"

"So Papi why did you want to come to this forest?" Asked Naruto and Papi responds with "I didn't say that big brother." Naruto then deadpans and remembers her birdbrain.

Then Papi starts trying to remember something "Now that I think about it. I do feel like I forgot something. Something important." Papi is trying to remember.

"Mmm this is so good!" Naruto turns around to see Zombina eating meat "What the hell do you think you are doing? Stop chowing down. You're supposed to be our bodyguard aren't you?!" says Naruto with an eye twitch.

She grabs more and eats while saying "Man I love meat!" Naruto is there and says "This was your idea! You said if we made it look like I was alone with the Girls in the woods we might draw out the guy who wrote the letter. But he's not going to come out if he knows you're with us."

"It is nothing to freak out about!" Said Zombina "Why not?" Asked an irritated Naruto "Oh by the way. I heard someone dumped some industrial waste around here. So be careful." She swallows as Naruto says "What? Industrial waste?"

Then she gets closer and says "You could get infected and turn into a radioactive goo monster." Naruto says "I am not sure how to respond to that." While Suu and Papi are watching this. "I wonder if your face would melt off. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Zombina as she laughs

**(Olympus)**

Artemis along with her hunters, Chaos, Nyx and Arella plus Demeter dead pan at this and the Demigods are just smacking their foreheads.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Then they all hear banging and they turn to where it is coming from. They see a giant Tree monster and they are not doing anything. They are in shock.

"Um ok Thats a tree monster." Said Zombina then it brings it's foot down and steps on Zombina. It sends everyone else flying, even the grill. The Tree monster then swings it's arm and causes an explosion and Naruto gets out of it with Papi and Suu in his arms.

"Can someone tell me what that crazy thing is because it is a whole lot more terrifying than a zombie! Is that another non human species because it looks like a tree" Said Naruto as he is running. Vines are coming out of its shoulder.

**(Olympus)**

They all look at Artemis and she says "I have no idea Gaea might be able to answer this but not me sorry." The others nod

**(Back with Naruto)**

Papi finally knows and she says "Kii." then the being says her Name "_Papi, Papi!"_

The vine then wraps around Papi "Papi!" Shouts Naruto as Papi is pulled closer to the beast. Then Naruto gets wrapped up and he tells Suu"Run Suu find Smith tell her what is going on!" Naruto is then pulled to the beast and Suu says "Master!" then the beast takes a step and sends Suu flying.

She flys off a cliff and hits three rocks and says "Ow, Ow, Ow." Then she lands into containers with the words "Experimental Super-Power Netriunes." With red tape saying "Toxic Waste."

**(Olympus)**

"So that is what they dumped into the forest those idiotic MORTALS!" Shouts Artemis. Those connected to nature are not happy at all

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto and Papi are brought to the beast's face and it opens up and they see a woman with Leaf for hair **(You know how she looks) **"Stand down Human. I will not allow you to harm me." said the Woman. "I am a Dryad keeper of plants and protector of the forest and I despise you human beings."

Naruto looks at her and says "Oh great another protector or Child of Gaia. You know you are not the first Dryad I have met. But what the fuck happened to you?"

The Vine squeezes Naruto making him scream then Papi screams out "No! Don't do it! Please don't hurt my big brother! Stop!" The Kii says "Papi." The Vine stops and it loosens and Naruto is no longer in pain.

**(Olympus)**

"That Dryad is going to try and kill my son I DON'T THINK SO!" Shouted Artemis but Chaos stops her and says "There's one other that Dryads will listen to." Artemis stops but scowls at the Dryad.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Guess Kii is mad. Are you ok?" Asked Papi and Naruto looks at her and asks "Kii you know her?" Papi responds with "We're friends. I forgot about her for a long time."

_Flashback_

"_It was before I met you. I was flying around one day when I saw taking care of some bad People." Papi Narrates._

_The turned over car Papi lands on it and sees a small Dryad Papi continues "Then Kii was separated from her friends. Kii was also weak without dirt or water. So Papi planted her here." Shows Kii setting roots into the ground with Papi's help then she flies away promising to come back to visit._

_Flashback over_

"Ok I can see that but why Kii?" asked Naruto and Papi responds with "Kii rhymes with tree. I kinda forgot about her after that." Naruto deadpans and says "Of course Birdbrain."

"Kii I promise that my big brother is not a bad person. So please let him go." Said Papi. Naruto responds with "No duh son of Artemis goddess of the hunt. I love forests very much."

Kii responds "Papi." "Huh?" Is Papi's response and Kii continues "Humans are the ones that brought me to this place. You may be my friend. But Humans are anything but." The Vines tighten again and Naruto screams in pain and Papi screams "Don't hurt him!" Naruto thinks 'Dryad starts with D but I am not sure that she is the one who sent the death threat.'

Papi gets free and heads for Kii while saying "Stop it Kii!" A vine hits papi sending her tumbling in the air. "Papi get back, it is too dangerous." Papi answers with "But this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't forgotten about her she wouldn't be so angry. That means I have to be the one to stop her." With tears in her eyes

**(Olympus)**

Hestia says "You admit your mistakes and that is the first step to forgiveness. Learn that well young Demigods." And the Demigods nod but so do the hunters.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Kii then hits Papi sending her flying with feathers falling "PAPI!" Shouts Naruto Papi is screaming then lands on something very soft and bouncy.

**(Olympus)**

They are looking very confused then Artemis understands who it is "SUU!" They are all shocked that it is Suu.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Suu's back looks like Godzilla and Papi is between her breasts. Naruto asks "Suu why are you giant to?" Then he is grabbed by Suu. Then he is put on her breast and she says "Master it is only a guess but I believe the reason that she has grown so large is that she had ingested the Experimental Nutrients that were illegally dumped here. Therefore if we can suck the Nutrients out of her, she may return to her previous state."

"Ok it seems your brain has gotten bigger. Let me down and Distract her I have a plan." said Naruto and Suu puts him down and she keeps Kii occupied.

Naruto runs into the forest and then gets on his knees and starts a chant with a magic seal appearing around him.

Back with Suu

Suu is holding Kii off but is not doing well then they hear something they also feel the ground shake. "HEY KII OVER HERE!" They turn to see Naruto standing on the shoulder of a ground Giant who is walking shaking the ground.

**(Olympus)**

"AH He summoned a giant he is working with them I WANT HIM KILLED NOW!" Demands Zeus but Chaos says something "That is no Giant that I know." She is looking closer along with Nyx

"Then if it is not a giant then who is it WOMEN ANSWER ME NOW!" Demands Zeus who just wants Naruto dead. Chaos eyes widens "Well I'll be Damned he summoned Gaea herself." The Gods and goddesses freeze in fear but Not Artemis and the Demigods are shocked "You sure dear?" Asked Artemis and Chaos nods "Yup that is my daughter Gaea alright. Or for you romans Terra." Chaos has a proud smile on her as her son called his oldest sister and her eldest daughter.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Kii is looking a little scared "W-Who is that?" Naruto smirks and says "Allow me to introduce The oldest child of my mother Chaos. The Primordial of the Earth, the mother of all. My eldest sister GAEA HERSELF!" Said Naruto who is smirking and Kii is shocked this woman is Earth herself.

Gaea then tells Naruto "The way to remove the Nutrients is to suck them out of her breasts." Naruto nods in understanding. Papi then starts before the Vines remove her and she can't reach.

"Nee-chan Get me in there and keep her from trying to stop me." requested Naruto and Gaea nods. She grabs Kii and keeps her still. Naruto moves in and takes kii's nipple and starts to suck making her moan

**(Olympus)**

The gods are very jealous. Hades and Poseidon aren't so many demigods they are jealous. Then they get their asses kicked badly.

**(Back with Naruto)**

It seems that Kii is not the only one getting pleasure as Papi is being pleasured by the vines and Suu also has the Netruants sucked out of her breasts. Zombina finally gets out of the hole and says "It felt like I was going to die again."

She then looks up and both Kii and Suu collapses onto Zombina.

Timeskip evening

Papi is standing next to Kii who is back to normal and Suu as well. "Well that was quite an ordeal. But it could have been worse. Luckily there was no chance of casualties out her in the sticks anyway." Said Ms. Smith. Naruto's eye twitches and next to him is a woman with a pale skin redhead with forest green eyes. She is wearing a forest green sundress which shows off her Triple K cup breasts very well and she is barefoot. This is Gaea's human form.

"Now then this must be the girl." Said Smith who leans in closer to get a good look at Kii. "Smith I have to ask will you put her with a host family or leave her here?" asked Naruto

"You offering Darling?" Asked Smith "Until I get my other Horsemen she is safer here but after that she can stay with me as my forest is big enough and the ones who walk in know the rules and they clean up their trash." Said Naruto. Smith nods in understanding as the full moons are still a dangerous time to be around him.

"Very well. But until then Kii will be here. No worries we will deal with the industrial waste that mutated you." said Smith as she got to Kii's height.

"Thanks." Says Kii "Of course if you wish to go home I am sure we can arrange that as well." Said Smith then Kii thinks about this "If Papi and Suu can come and play with my I don't mind staying here." said Kii

Papi and Suu are happy then Kii says "But that guy doesn't have to come." Naruto just gives her a look and Gaea speaks up "He has to come Kii. They can't go anywhere without Naruto. Also I will be popping in once in a while to check up on you." Kii nods

Naruto nods and asks "Now about Zombina?" Then they hear "Well I always wondered what it would be like to be buried alive or buried dead. GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto then looks at Gaea and asks "Well I hope you visit sis. I would love to have you over one day." Gaea smiles and says "I would love to come over one day."

**(Olympus)**

Percy says "Yeah a good Idea invite your half sister over. It would be interesting to see." The others agree and then get back to watching and Gaea appears.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto when he gets home milks the girls and they moan enjoying it.

**(That night)**

Naruto is heading to his room and when he enters he sees Cathyl on his bed looking at him in a sexy way. Cathyl is in her bikini "How about I help relieve some stress Na~ru~to." Naruto smiles and says "Oh I would like that."

Cathyl says "Well what are you waiting for? Come get your slutty cowgirl mate."

**(Olympus)**

They are watching and the screen goes blank "Well it seems my son is not a fucking fool." Said Artemis with Chaos nodding

Then the screen returns and they see what is going on. "Ok What the fuck just happened?" Asked Artemis who is watching her son about to fuck his mates and Chaos shrugs and says "I don't know."

**(Back with Naruto)**

Lemon Begins

As both Naruto and Cathyl make out deeply while she's blushing badly, Naruto has his hands on her ass giving it a squeeze making her moan even more as they keep the kiss going until Naruto breaks it off as he takes off his clothes. Cathyl blushes seeing how well built he is even though she has seen it a lot then he removes his pants and boxers. Cathyl licks her lips at seeing his 15 inch cock that is three inches thick.

**(Olympus)**

The women have steam coming out of their ears and Aphrodite is shot back by a very powerful nose bleed. The gods and other men are grumbling.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Cathyl is blushing and she says "Oh I have missed this so much" as she looks at it as Naruto's cock twitches, Cathylthen gets on her knees closer and gives it a lick. Then another and after five minutes she keeps licking his cock with Naruto having his hand on her head. "Damn you really have missed our time together well how about you take it into your mouth."

As he said that, Cathyl says "Oh don't mind if I do my love." Naruto chuckles and says "You really are my slutty cowgirl aren't you" as Cathyl says "Only for you" takes the head into her mouth and keeps going taking all of his cock into her mouth as Cathyl is thinking as she taking more of Naruto's cock in her mouth 'I have missed this so much!' Naruto is enjoying Cathyl's mouth "Damn your mouth is so warm and so damn tight! I had almost forgotten!" say Naruto as his cock is slowly going inside of Cathyl's mouth as her pussy is getting wetter by the sec for each inch she takes into her mouth, then she gets all of his cock into her mouth his cock and Naruto is enjoying it so much.

15 minutes later

Cathyl is enjoying Naruto's whole cock in her mouth and Naruto is thrusting into her mouth like crazy as he face fucking her as he says to her with her hands on Naruto's balls he says "Damn Cathyl you are a good cock sucker. I can't wait to fuck you" as for Cathyl who is thinking in her mind while looking up to him 'You better cum in my mouth!'

Naruto sees that look and says "Oh Cathyl I am about to cum right into your mouth." Cathyl's eyes widen as she gives him a look that says 'Yes do it! I want that cum!' it does not work and Naruto cums right into her mouth making her her moan as she then after 10 minutes she takes out of Naruto's cock from her mouth, and after that she is hit with a shower of cum as she enjoys the sperm shower, After a few minutes Naruto stops cumming and Cathyl is panting "Your cum is so warm and tasty I want more" After that Naruto thrusts into her mouth again with all of his cock as Cathyl has hearts in her eyes as she enjoys Naruto face fucking her.

Naruto says "This mouth is so warm and tight I am going to have another blowjob." as he thrust his cock into Cathyl's mouth.

A hour later

Cathyl has loved getting her face fucked and Naruto says "I hope you're ready because I am about to cum again!" as Cathyl had taken so much of Naruto's sperm that she lost track of how many times, Her stomach starts to inflate by all the sperm Naruto is pumping into her stomach.

**(Olympus)**

Everyone is in shock at how much Naruto is able to cum.

**(Back with Naruto)**

After Naruto cum inside of her mouth, Cathyl is coughing as she choking some leftover cum of Naruto's, After she does she feels her inflated stomach "Oh man you really filled me up so much Naruto." said Cathyl with hearts in her eyes

Naruto then says "Yes but now it is time for the main event of me fucking your pussy. So let's get you out of this bikini" as he reaches over to her as Cathyl lets him while blushing as her breasts bounce lightly when Naruto removes her top, Naruto then gropes one and gently squeezes it making Cathyl moan and milk come out of her breasts. Then he removes the rest of the bikini from her "I am looking at a vision of Beauty." with Cathyl blushing more redder than before. She says "Yes I am but only you can fuck this beauty.

20 minutes later

Naruto is smacking her pussy with his cock with her legs on his shoulders as Cathyl screaming out "fuck! you're destroying my poor pussy!" while Naruto is drinking milk from her tits.

**(Olympus)**

Hera looks at Zeus and says "How come you could never make me scream like that HUH Zeus?" Zeus felt his pride be shot down by cannons. Aphrodite asks Ares the same thing and he is the corner with the other male gods drawing circles on the ground and Artemis plus Chaos have a massive blush on their faces. Hera keeps looking at Zeus like he is pathetic in bed and needs a mortal woman to make him feel like he is great in bed.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is fucking her pussy like no tomorrow and he is sucking her breasts as Cathyl who loves his rough ways of sex as her eyes are hazy and as he keeps fucking her. The door opens and Mil enters. She sees this and then closes the door then removes clothes letting her N cup breasts bounce free.

"Hope you have room for one more stud?" Purred Mil who wants what her Harem sister is getting, when Naruto sees her, he smirks as he is now going to both Alpha and Beta mate.

**(Olympus)**

The gods are envious of Naruto along with some of the demigods but something is happening to Annabeth. She is watching with great interest. Some Goddesses want to be in Cathyl and Mil place right now.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is on his back as Cathyl is getting her pussy lick by Naruto as she's sitting on his face as her sister mate is riding his cock like there's no tomorrow, "Oh yes I love fucking Naruto. Cathyl dear I am so glad Naruto made us his mates." Said Mil who is enjoying being fucked.

As Cathyl leans over and shoves her face in between her sister mate's breasts as she is moaning louder, Mil is happy to have a threesome with Naruto and Cathyl again and pulls her Cathyl out from between her breasts and kisses her on the lips. Cathyl moans into the kiss as she cums from Naruto's licking as do Cathyl as both mates are kissing each other deeply.

Naruto then cums right into Mil making her moan into the kiss and she reaches grabbing her Cathyl's ass as Naruto is eating out of Cathyl's pussy while thrusting his cock more into Mil's pussy.

Couple hours later

Cathyl and Mil are in the scissoring position with Naruto's cock in between their pussies, "It seems that the mates of mine are secretly horny women is that right?" Asked Naruto who is enjoying fucking his mates as their screaming/moaning as Naruto is thrusting his cock between their pussies as their losing their minds badly.

Naruto then feels he is about to cum "Get ready girls I am about to cover the both of you in cum" and both of scream out "Yes Please shower us with your cum" then cums and covers both of them of his cum as both of them feel the cum on their skin.

Naruto smirks and the girls know they are going to need time off to recover.

Lemon end

Five hours later

Cathyl and Mil have fucked stupid looks on their faces and Naruto's mate mark on them which is a snarling wolf with ten tails with Cathyl's in front of an A while they are glowing. Along with stomachs looking like they are pregnant. Naruto smirks as he loves his mates so very much.

**(Olympus)**

Annabeth looks at Percy with a face and he is nervous. She then grabs him and drags him away for a little Private time. So many males are jealous of Naruto. He is able to go for a long time and now Aphrodite really wants him for her own.

Hera is wet between her legs along with Chaos, Artemis and Nyx at seeing Naruto's powers in bed. Athena is looking around and is now Angry her daughter is going to sleep with stupid son of Poseidon.

Zeus feels less than any man should feel.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto kisses both Cathyl and Mil's cheeks and is dressed then heads home. He then cuddles with them in his bed and thinks 'What other trouble is going to happen in the future.'

—

***Blaze is watching and is laughing***

**P:DAMN TALK ABOUT A BLOW TO ONE'S PRIDE AND MANHOOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***Blaze calms down***

**P:I needed that and that is one way to bring Zeus down like that. Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review, favor and follow. Well UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

***A gateway appears Blazes walks in and the Gateway closes and vanishes***

—


	6. Chapter 6

—

***The Gateway opens and Blaze walks out. Then it closes up and vanishes***

**P:Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but I have been busy. Life catches up and I have some new stories being made really. I mean does life catch up with everyone?**

**P:Now I have listened and I will say this It is Athena's kids who are scared of Spiders not Artemis's kids. Artemis is a huntress so the monsters should fear HER! Athena created the spiders that her kids are scared of.**

**P:Now that is over let's get on with the story. Remember I don't own ANYTHING.**

—

**Naruto new Chaotic life with Monster Girls 6**

Naruto just sighs as Cerea is walking next to him originally she was in armor but he convinced her not to wear it at all. Hell he made a donation. Now they are at the market and Cerea's back end was caught in the door.

Naruto is just shaking his head. Manako is on a building with her sniper rifle. "I sure hope this works." She says then she hears "Hey there." Manako screams in shock while holding her gun close.

Then she starts to cover her single eye and the person who is like a little kid with a hoodie says "Hey there what are you doing up here on the roof all by yourself?"

Manako is trying to keep her single eye covered and the person says "Woh that's a big gun you got there." Manako is still nervous. Then asks "However what brings you up here young lady." The wind blows showing Manako's one eye the kid looks and they both scream.

The kid runs away screaming "One eyed monster!" Manako is on her hands and knees is despair. "Children are always afraid of me. There is no place for Monoeyes in this world." says Manako while next to the entrance is the little devil and she is giggling. "Non-human species are so easy to mess with." said the little devil.

Wings come out and a spaded tail appears with the hood down and she says "But I can't have a gluky one getting in the way of my play date with my favorite Centaur now can I?" said the Girl. Then she has an evil giggle. Then she says "Cause for Lilith the adorable devil girl humans and non-humans alike are nothing more than my pretty little playthings." Lilith's eyes glow and she says "Now then what kind of games should we play together first."

Lilith appears as a young prepubescent girl with dark mocha skin and blue hair. Her iris color is green with black sclera. Her teeth are noticeably pointed like Rachnera.

As a devil, Lilith also has Bat-like wings and two black curved horns that face forward along with a stereotypical spadetail.

Her attire consists of a black and white hooded jacket with a grinning devil on her left breast, hot pants, thigh high socks and sneakers. Her jacket has zippers on the back to allow her wings to be extended

**(Olympus)**

"Oh great a little devil is in play. But she should watch out for Naruto, who is a lot more powerful." Said Chaos and Artemis nods saying "I agree as Naruto is stronger than her." as she takes a sip from her tea.

Zeus is grumbling as he just wants Naruto dead.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is at a park with Cerea as he is laying a blanket down and Cerea says "I apologize for earlier."

"Eh don't mention it Cerea. It happens." Said Naruto as he has the blanket down and ready "Anyway I am getting kind of hungry now." said Naruto looking at Cerea who is holding a picnic basket "Did you say you made lunch for us?" asked Naruto and Cerea holds up the basket she has in her hands.

"It's nothing special but I did prepare something." said Cerea

Naruto opens the box and sees Sandwitches "Wow that looks great." Cerea has the lid covering her mouth and says "A-A-Ah w-well you always cook for me so I thought I would make something to show my thanks. I have not put anything strange in them like Miia."

Naruto picks it up and takes a bit and does not taste much but does not mind as Grayfia taught him not to waste food. "They are good." said Naruto

Cerea smiles and Naruto continues "You put a gentle touch of flavor into them and they are very healthy." A web reaches down and picks one up "I do tend to worry about what I eat so I am glad you like them."

Then they hear "Centorea did you even try this before giving them to him. I don't taste anything." They look up to see "Rachnera what are you doing here?"

"Honey you don't have to sugar coat it for her." Said Rachnera and Cerea looks at Naruto and asks "M-Master?"

"Cerea I was raised never waste food. Trust me Grayfia wants me to eat a bit healthier." Said Naruto but it does not make Cerea feel any better. After she says "I can only eat fruit and vegetables so I can't try anything with tuna and eggs."

"Here have some salt." Rachnera lowers down to Naruto. Naruto looks at it and asks "Why do you have that?"

They hear "I'm going to cool my head a bit. Rachnera please watch over the master for me." Said Cerea as she walks into the woods.

Cerea is leaning against a tree then hears "Hey you with the ponytail." Cerea turns to Lilith who has her hood back up "So you're one of those centaur things aren't you? What are you up to out here huh?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know what I am doing. I simply wanted to repay my master for everything he does for me. But I ruin everything I touch no matter what I do I'm useless to him. I am not worthy to stand by his side." Lilith is coming up behind as Cerea talks.

Lilith then starts to float then Cerea turns around and says "I'm so sorry I'm just whining. I'm hopeless. I was-" she cuts herself off as Lilith is showing who she truly is. Then she is in front of Cerea with her finger pointing at Cerea's face. "Oh that's not true maybe if you think about it real hard you will come up with something to make your master happy. My little equan friend." said Lilith

**(Olympus)**

They are watching "Oh great a demon who is able to hypnotize people. Great." said Percy who really is not happy with this.

"For once I am agreeing with Jackson on this." Said Ares and Athena nods in agreement.

"So that brat would control that bastard to attack us I say we kill him so it does not happen at all!" Orders Zeus then he is hit by a statue of himself.

"My son is no bastard. He was born in wedlock so he was born from a married couple unlike many demi-gods Zeus!" shouts Chaos who threw the statue.

Hera is shocked by a Demi-god born of marriage and they are watching him. "Yes father Naruto was born from Marriage and a love from that marriage. I will not have you call my darling son a bastard, am I understood!" Said Artemis who is in Mama bear mode. Zeus does not answer as he is out cold.

**(back with Naruto)**

Naruto is looking for Cerea and calling out to her. Naruto then sees her and says "There you are Cerea." Naruto walks up to her and her hair shadows her eyes and he asks "What's wrong?" Cerea then grabs him and hugs him having them both fall to the ground.

After the smoke clears Naruto is confused and asks "What the hell Cerea what has gotten into you?" Naruto sees her tie is undone.

"Uh please say something." said Naruto then Cerea reaches for her top with her right hand only grabbing her neck line. She then pulls down exposing her I cup breasts to the world. Naruto is startled "What the hell." While he is thinking great the gods are watching this and I bet there are a shit ton of nosebleeds.

"I have heard that human males prefer females with larger breasts so I thought you might take pleasure in fondling I hope they aren't too large for you master." Said Cerea as their are swirls in her eyes and Naruto is thinking 'Great she is being brainwashed wonder-fucking-ful. I am planning to kill the person who did this to her.'

"It really does not matter to me but who you are on the inside." Asked Naruto who really knows this should not be happening at all Cerea then grabs Naruto's shirt and pushes it up exposing his abs and chest. "Right I apologize." then she puts her breasts against Naruto's chest and abs.

"I shouldn't have repealed myself from you. Forgive me I was too proper." said Cerea and Naruto is freaking out a little bit and is thinking 'there is no way anything good can come of this. I have to get away.' Cerea grabs Naruto's wrists and brings his hands to her breasts.

"Yes that's it master touch my body in any manner you please." Said Cerea and Naruto looks ready to snap her out of whatever the fuck got into Cerea. Cerea is panting as she is forcing Naruto to fondle her breasts.

**(Olympus)**

True to Naruto's guess many men have passed out via nose bleed and they are about to be beaten half to death.

Percy is looking away along with some of the better Demi-gods as they are not perverts. "I really hope this ends soon." Said Percy

With the Demi-gods who are looking away agree with him.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is thinking 'Damn it they are so soft but who ever caused this will pay!' as he keeps squeezing Cerea's breasts. 'My hands are moving on their own now.'

Lilith is watching from the bush and is giggling at watching this. "This is good." not knowing that Naruto heard her. "I only hypnotised her a little bit and now she's throwing herself at him." she giggles again. "Oh geez those two might go all the way right here in the park."

The bush starts to move and Lilith turns around and says "Hey who's back there I need some quiet." The bushes move more "If they see me-" She is cut off as a massive boar comes out of the bushes. Then she screams and the hypnosis is broken on Cerea.

That allows Naruto and Cerea to sit up with Cerea holding her head. They look down and Cerea freaks using her arms to cover her breasts and Naruto turns around. Then Lilith and the boar run past them and Lilith is still screaming.

As Lilith is running she asks "Why the heck would there be a wild boar in a place like this!" Naruto then smirks seeing pork chops and maybe a gift for his mother.

Naruto then runs up to the boar. "I smell pork chops." Then Naruto rams the boar into a tree and after the boar gets up. It looks at Naruto with murder in it's eyes.

Naruto smirks and says "Bring it." The Boar charges then Cerea comes in with a massive log and rams it into the Boar's chin.

The boar is down for the count. Naruto turns to Cerea and says "Thank you Cerea. That was very impressive." Naruto then sees that Cerea's hair is covering her eyes. Cerea then drops the log. "There is nothing to be impressed about." said Cerea

"You don't have to be so humble about it." Said Naruto then Cerea says "Yes I do!" Naruto looks at her and she says "Master, all I want is to be of some use to you. But, I am constantly causing you more trouble. The only time I can add you is when I'm cleaning up the mess that I made. I am just not worthy to stand by your side and call myself your servant. But I want you to be able to depend on me. No matter what you may need. I am so sorry master." said Cerea as she is starting to cry

Naruto sighs and says "Look Cerea it is ok we all make mistakes from time to time. Trust me I have as well it does not mean that you are useless. You just need to know where your strengths and weaknesses are. Now come on let's carry this thing home." Said Naruto as he has the log on his shoulder with the boar hog tied and Cerea smiles then nods grabbing the rear.

"Also Cerea I count on you more than you know ok. So don't say that you are a failure." Said Naruto as a clone appears and kisses her cheek and Cerea blushes "O-Oh master."

They start walking home and the officer knows Naruto has a permit to hunt wild boars.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is drooling over how big that boar is along with her hunters "I hope Naruto sends some to us." the hunters nod while Chaos and Nyx giggle at how Artemis is acting along with her hunters.

Jason says "That can easily feed a lot of people." The Demi-gods nod

**(Back with Rachnera)**

Rachnera's back is against a tree and she looks toward Lilith and says "Let's see now. Whatever am I to do with my sweet little friend? What was it Lilith?"

Lilith is tied up with webbing around her mouth. "I can't let you go in case you are the culprit. Oh dear you seem frightened how adorable." Said Rachnera and Lilith bites the web that is in front of her mouth.

Lilith then breaks the web and says after turning to Rachnera "Oh you think i'm scared do yah? It seems to me like your one who's scared you got me." and Rachnera asks "Oh?"

Lilith continues to press her advantage "You act like your a tough black widow chick pulling the strings of everyone around you. But the truth is you are afraid to open up and show people who you really are. Sure you can act like you don't care but you just can't really handle rejection. That sounds about right? Your worried about humans are going to think when they see that creepy crawly bottom half of yours. Aren't you my dear?" Lilith smirks like she has won. "All those eyes and you can't see that your the one tangled up in a web of fear." She giggles thinking that she has won.

Rachnera's shadow then covers Lilith while giggling creepy and Lilith's eyes look at Rachnera in shock "Oh now I understand. At first glance I thought you were nothing but a loud mouth child but your grown woman aren't you." Said Rachnera with a dark aura coming off her and Lilith is shaking with Rachnera's eyes glowing red.

"Which means I can give you an adult punishment can't I." said Rachnera then she licks her lips and giggles evilly and Lilith screams "AAAAAHHHHHH!" causing birds to fly away.

Later that night

Naruto had rendered the Boar and had half the meat in his hunting freezer and sent the rest to his mother and sisters.

"I found a way to reduce Masters responsibilities." Said Cerea as salad is on the table. "Starting today I will be in charge of preparing salads. I want you all to clean your plates and don't be picky."

Some of the girls are fine with it like Cathyl and the other Minotaurs "Well it is nice to have some good salads." The ones who came with Naruto from their homes nod as they are eating the salads without a complaint. Well two do Miia and Papi.

"Hey not everyone is a herbivore in this house you know!" Said an irritated Miia

"Yeah this is boring! I want some meat! Come on!" whined Papi

"Oh don't even I will be as strict as the master was generous. From this day forward you won't get a scrap of meat until you finish every bite of your vegetables." Said Cerea who is not backing down then Papi and Miia say together "No Fair!"

"I don't mind the change salads are quite healthy." said Mero

"Thank you for the help Cerea I have always had trouble with them not eating their veggies. They need to if they want to live among humans. Also if you need help getting them to eat get Grayfia." said Naruto as he is cooking more

Cerea turns around while Papi and Miia have tears in their eyes and says "No it is the least I can do. I have always carried the weight of the world on my shoulders. I didn't want to accept there are some things I can't handle. Therefore from now on I promise to do whatever I can do to the fullest. Thank you strange girl you have made me see myself in a new light." Then the memory reminds her "You will come up with something to make you master happy." but what Cerea did not know is that it was a Massive misunderstanding.

Cerea is hiding her face behind a bowl and says "And In return I-I'll ask for help whenever I need it master. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure thing anytime you want." Said Naruto and Cerea lowers the bowl and has a blush with a smile.

Naruto is thinking 'Where is Rachnera?'

Up in the attic

Rachnera is busy with Lilith tied up and she asks "Is that all or are you holding out on me?" and Lilith says "Oh no mistress I would never lie to you now please just give me my reward." as some webs are rubbing her pussy and Rachnera pulls letting Lilith have her release and reward.

Back with the others

Papi and Miia are feeding the salads to Suu and Cerea asks "What do you think you're doing?! You have to eat it yourself!"

"Come on Suu finish every bite." said Papi then they hear something and freeze.

"What do you two think you're doing? You both must eat the salads yourselves." they slowly turn to see Grayfia.

The whine as Grayfia chains them down then feeds them.

**(Olympus)**

"Well it seems Rachnera has dealt with the little Imp good." said Chaos and Artemis nods

"Dang she is a sadist. She really is into S&M. But would she be willing to submit to Naruto." Said Percy while Annabeth is hiding behind Percy

Athena sighs knowing she did fuck up.

**(Back with Naruto after dinner)**

Naruto took in a deep breath as he stood in front of Cerea's room; Rachnera had just finished telling him about the incident during their date earlier and how Lilith had hypnotized Cerea into acting out of character, though from what he understood about hypnosis, it worked better if the suggestion was one of or part of a deep desire that they were either unable to attain on their own or afraid of trying to get.

"Cerea, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked knocking on the door, which slowly opened after a few minutes.

"How can I help you this evening Master?" Cerea asked placing a cup of tea in front of him.

"Cerea it's about what happened on our date earlier," the centaur girl blushed at the memory of her pouncing on him and forcing him to fondle her breast.

"Master, I'm sorry for my behavior this morning, I know it was unbecoming of me as you're servant and I…" her words were cut off as Naruto captured her lips in a powerful kiss.

LEMON

"You really are an idiot sometimes you know that," he smirked at the dazed look on her face. "If you really wanted to be with me all you had to do was say so," as he kissed her again he swiftly removed her shirt, allowing her huge breasts to bounce around before catching them.

"*Ah* Master please be gentle, my breasts are sensitive *ah*" Naruto chuckled a little at the cute moans Cerea let out as he latched onto her left nipple, playing with her right breast, while his tail slowly snuck its way towards her lower lip.

"Wow, you sure have been waiting for this, haven't you?" Naruto smirked as the tip of his tail entered her pussy, becoming drenched within seconds.

"*Ah* Master please, I can't take this much longer *Ah*" chuckling as Cerea came, Naruto pulled out his tail and licked her juices of it causing her face to light up.

"*Um* taste a little like watermelon, what do you think Rachnera?" Cerea froze as a shadowy figure slowly descended from the ceiling, taking Naruto's offered tail into its mouth as it did, causing Naruto to stiffen a little at the warm sensation of the mouth.

"*Um* I don't know, I'd say she tastes more like apples to me," Rachnera smirked as she alighted behind Naruto, pressing her breast into his back while her hands moved into his pants, gently wrapping around his monster cock. "Though I would prefer a taste of this myself."

"*Uh* Why is *Oh* lady Rachnera here *Ah*?" Cerea moaned as Naruto's tail re-entered her dripping fold.

"Because, I asked her to join us," Naruto shuddered a little as Rachnera removed his pants and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forward. "*Oh* I figured it would be more fun."

As Rachnera attempted to fit Naruto's hardening cock into her mouth, Naruto latched back onto Cerea's breast, enjoying the sound both girls made as hit tail split into ten, two of them waving around inside Cerea's pussy, another entering her ass while several of the remaining wrapped around Rachnera, two squeezing her breast, two binding her arms behind her back, two holding her front two legs apart while the last one entered her pussy, which was almost as wet as Cerea's.

"Oh man, here it cum's Rachnera," Naruto said as he blew his first load straight down the Arachne's throat as both girls reached their own orgasms.

"Well that was good, but I think it's time we had some real fun," Naruto moved to stand behind Cerea, grabbing her tail and holding it up as he lined up behind her.

"Master wait, are you really alright with…" Cerea stopped as Rachnera gagged her with her thread while also binding her arms behind her back with the web bound around her chest, making it bounce.

"Now, should you really be asking Honey such things at a time like this," with a smirk Rachnera removed the webbing in Cerea's mouth before claiming her lips, muffling her moans of pleasure as Naruto plunged deep inside of the centaur.

Over the next half hour, Cerea's moans of pleasure were the only thing heard inside the room as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, while Rachnera played with her breast, having replaced the gag.

"Cerea, I hope you're ready for this because I'm about to cum," Naruto grunted before he exploded deep inside of her causing to scream into her gag as her pussy milked him for everything he had.

"Well, that certainly looked like fun," Rachnera smirked as Naruto pulled out of the now unconscious centaur, still hard as a rock. "Though I hope you're not through yet honey."

Letting out a small shriek of surprise, Rachnera started with lust in her eyes as Naruto lifted her off the ground, her legs, arms and breasts bound by his tails with another acting as a gag.

"Don't worry, I still have plenty left for you," He smirked as he lined her up before thrusting into her, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

For another half hour, Naruto continued to pound into Rachnera, his tails squeezing her every time she squeezed him, before with a mighty groan, he blew his load deep into her wet folds, causing her to scream in pleasure before passing out, drool trailing from her mouth as he removed his tail.

'*Um* Looks like I might have overdone it, but at least they seem to have enjoyed themselves, I know I did,' Naruto smirked as he moved both unconscious girls next to each other and covered them with a blanket before leaning up against both of them, as sleep overcame him.

LEMON END

Before he went to sleep he marked them both with his mate mark.

**(Olympus)**

The male gods are crying as Naruto is better in bed and is getting all the ladies for himself. While Hera is nagging Zeus about pleasing her in bed and how he is not that good at it.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next day

Naruto is milking Cathyl as she is moaning enjoying Naruto's hand on her breasts milking her and she is really getting turned on. As Naruto is doing it Rachnera approaches "Honey I have a question for you." Naruto squeezes the last of Cathyl's milk from her breasts and kisses her cheek then whispers "I will milk you again later promise." Cathyl moans

Naruto then turns to Rachnera and she asks "Honey what do you do with the thread I spin?" She wants to know

"Oh I have that sent to clothes makers with the wool as it is strong and makes wonderful clothes." Said Naruto shocking Rachnera

"R-Really the thread is being used to make new clothes?" asked Rachnera and Naruto nods

**(Olympus)**

"Oh that is a good thing my son is able to provide stronger material to make clothes from." Said Artemis and Chaos nods along with Nyx.

"But who is the Alpha?" asked Annebeth and Artemis says "Cathyl with Mil being the second in command."

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is being dragged around by Tio. "Tio what is the hurry?!" asked Naruto as the wind was hitting him very strongly.

"Shopping!" Said Tio as she keeps dragging Naruto around. Then they stop at a cd stand and Naruto is popping his arm back into place. "She is one of the strongest women I have ever met. Though Tsunade's strength might be less than Tio's." Naruto mutters

"Jeez romeo I am surprised you lived through that." Said Zombina in his ear communicator. "I am use to it Zombina." said Naruto back

Flashback

"_Oh by the way you're going on a hot date with us today." said Zombina and Naruto says "I see Manako as a sister really." and Manako nods as she sees Naruto as a brother._

_Zombina nods then says "Take a look at this." and hands Naruto a black envelope. Naruto opens it and reads "I will grant you death. Until death separates us forever, we'll share an empty dream. At the end of your short life, I will bring death upon you. I shall send you into everlasting hell_

_And eternal darkness. This life is a mirage disappearing in the wind. I am the servant of darkness. from D"_

**(Olympus)**

They are all blinking like crazy "O…..k? Anyone have any ideas?" asks Athena

The others shake their heads no.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"_This one is more like a depressing love letter than a threat really." said Naruto and Zombina said "It could be some emo kid." On Olympus they look at Nico and he asks "What?"_

"_It's almost like a love poem." Says Tio and Manako turns and says "I agree I think it is very romantic."_

"_So why am I taking you guys out?" asked Naruto who knows he can handle himself really. "I have not heard anything from Smith or Meiko about this."_

_They look at him and Zombina deadpans at Naruto saying "Cause it's our day off and we want you to spoil us dumby." Naruto's eyes twitch and says "You could have asked instead of demanding it. Remember what you know I am the deadliest being in the world."_

_Zombina now has a sheepish look on her face. "So you're fed up with the surveillance mission and you want some fun trust me I want this done soon as well." said Naruto who knows better than anyone this should stop._

Flashback over

Tio is now trying on dresses "So what do you think it's super pretty right?" asks Tio and Naruto answers "It looks good on you Tio it really does." Tio then leans down in front of him and she smiles. Unknowingly giving him a view down her shirt.

Naruto then says "I think the shirt might be a bit too small." and she asks "What escuess men? But I am very self conscious about my height."

"Who said anything about your height Tio. I am speaking of something else." said Naruto then she went back into the changing room and could not get the skirt off and Naruto snaps his fingers making the skirt wider. Then when it gets off it returns to the normal size.

She complains that they don't have her size. Naruto just sighs. "You know I can adjust the size of clothes for you."

She then leans out with her head and looks at Naruto and he says "Miia usually buys human clothes and I or Grayfia adjusts them to fit her." As he stands up.

Tio starts to tear up and pulls Naruto into a hug with his head motorboating her breasts.

**(Olympus)**

Many gods growl at Naruto as they want to be in his position right now being pulled into between Tio's big breasts. While some of the Goddesses want to do that to Naruto but first beat the idiotic gods.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"I don't know you were so handy your the best boyfriend ever!" Said Tio as she pulls him in further to her breasts then releases that she what she is doing and she is in her bra and panties then rushes back into the changing room letting Naruto go.

Naruto tries to get his breath back Zombina talks again "Hey lover boy can you hear me?"

"What do you want Zombina?" asks Naruto and she asks "See anyone suspicious?"

"No. Nobody so far." said Naruto and Zombina laughs "Maybe he is scared Tio will squash him." Naruto then hears "Hey that's mean."

They meet up with Zombina and Manako. Zombina pulls out tickets to a zombie movie.

They are at the cinema "Man zombie movies are the best. Just the right combination of casual pleasure, Blood and guts. But the ones in that movie had too much energy. I mean they're supposed to be dead." says Zombina as they are walking and Naruto says "I don't know you're a zombie and you're pretty lively."

"Yeah that's true but I am kind of a special case you know?" said Zombina then she brings up her arm and sees that her hand is missing. Naruto then looks behind them and sees her hand on the ground. Naruto then picks it up.

Naruto then takes her to a Manga cafe and sews her hand back on "So your good at cooking and sewing." said Zombina

"I had a wonderful teacher really and sorry this thread is kind of cheap." said Naruto

Zombina is surprised and says "You don't seem that grossed out." said Zombina and Naruto says "Hm?"

"Well most guys can't handle all the gore." she said as she flexes her hand. "They always look at me like they're going to throw up. Are you like into gory stuff or what?" asked Zombina

"Growing up and training to be a killer you have to get past the gore and that is what I did." said Naruto "Plus you are yourself and that can't change easy Zombina."

Zombina is blushing and she thinks 'I thought my heart was going to start beating again. Well might as well have some fun." as she reaches into her top and removes her breast and hands it to him. "Really Zombina?"

"Mind patching me up." asks Zombina as she removes her shirt. Naruto starts to reattach her breast.

**(Olympus)**

Many of the gods are complaining about wanting to be in Naruto's position.

The goddesses have a dark aura around them.

**(back with Naruto)**

Naruto then moves her breast up to do the underside and she moans. After he is done Zombina is blushing and thinking 'I really did feel that. I am surprised that he is not freaking out. I mean most people would not want to sew the boob back onto a dead girl.'

Zombina has her shirt back on "Well this has been an interesting day so far." said Naruto

Naruto is now walking with Manako and at first it was a distance apart. "You really are trying to act like this is not a brother sister bonding Manako." said Naruto as Manako is in a bit of pain.

"If you don't mind I think I would like to go somewhere more private." Requested Manako and Naruto nods knowing that she is not so fond of crowds.

They go somewhere with less crowds and Naruto buys them a drink from a vending machine. "Is green tea ok?" asked Naruto and Manako says "yes thank you very much."

They are getting to know each other for a better sibling bond. She also finds out Naruto really has no problem with her kind as long as they don't attack him. Then Manako sees someone and says "You have been following us!" the person runs.

Zombina shows and starts to shoot, stopping the person from escaping down an alleyway. The person tries another way.

Then Tio lifts up the vending machine and says "Stand back." she throws it and it lands the way it was standing cutting the stalkers escape. Then Manako pushes a button on her suitcase turning it into a stun rifle. She shoots the person it hits and the person falls to the ground.

The team goes to check on who it is. "Finally now we can be done with this lame job." said Zombina and Tio says "This is wonderful."

They reach the person and grabs the hat and says "Now say hello to the famous D?" Zombina is confused as the person has a dart in them "Doppel?" and Doppel returns to normal "Zombina those tranquiliser darts do pack a punch."

**(Olympus)**

"Is anyone as confused as I am?" asked Percy and everyone but Zeus nods their heads "Ok good I thought it was just me." said Percy

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Well he wasn't going to hook up with anyone on his own. So Smith and I came up with a plan. We thought if we wrote a scary letter and made it seem like his life was in danger then it might force him to go ahead and pick someone." said doppel.

**(Olympus)**

Chaos and Artemis are not happy at all and some others agree with them.

**(Back on earth)**

"Did it work?" asked Doppel and Zombina answers "Not exactly." and Manako says "Brother ended up getting closer with everyone."

"Great so you mean I did all that for nothing?" asked Doppel as Tio is carrying her on her back on a piggy back ride.

"Geez Doppel couldn't have you told us what you were up to?" asked Zombina as they were walking home. "Well I could have but that's no fun. Sorry." said Doppel "I can't believe you guys did all that work and never knew it was me." said Doppel. The others think 'Well she is a doppelganger. I guess this is what she does best.'

"But hey think of it this way. We all had a good time today though, right?" asked Doppel. "I suppose." said Manako knowing that she has a great older brother.

"Well he does have a big heart and he doesn't treat us differently because of our looks." Said Tio

Zombina who is looking at her wrist says "I know what you mean. I guess to him we really are just normal girls aren't we."

"Now that I think about it. The second letter wasn't like the first one at all." said Zombina

"Right it sounded like a poem." said Tio and Manako says "I didn't know you had such a way with words Doppel. It was wonderful."

"Second letter? Nah I only sent him one." said Doppel

The others ask "Huh?"

Naruto is standing at a corner. Then he sees a shadowy figure and then a bus passes by and the figure is gone then Naruto feels a scythe around his neck.

**(Olympus)**

Zeus is smirking thinking that Naruto will die now. But Chaos is looking at this with interest.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"I'm home." Said Naruto and the others greeted him at the door and Miia says "Oh hi Darling come in. Did you find out who wrote you that mean letter?"

Naruto deadpans "Yeah I think I did." Next to him is the headless body of a woman. Miia freaks out and screams loudly.

"Darling what were you thinking bringing a scary headless ghost home?" Asked a shaking Miia and Cerea is with her shaking "I quite agree." Said Cerea

Naruto just deadpans as Miia says "Get back she is dangerous." She grabs Naruto and pulls him away. Doing this she pulls them down and Miia is seeing down the headless ones throat. She then screams again.

Miia is now laying on the couch shaking as she is muttering and the headless body is sitting on a seat holding the scythe.

"Master I hate to question you. But who is this girl and how did you meet her?" asked Cerea

"I don't know who she is but I do know about Dullahans. She is one." said Naruto who is having Grayfia tend to Miia "And how I met her. I don't really know."

Flashback

_Naruto's head is in the crevice of the scythe. Naruto is not freaking out at all. Naruto then backs up and removes his head. Naruto then moves the scythe and turns around and sees the body looking for her head. "All I know is she misplaced her head."_

Flashback ends

"That is not the sort of thing that is easy to lose." said Rachnera. "Yeah I know. I know it's weird but I really couldn't leave her."

Rachnera and Cerea think '_She's not a stray dog'_

"Anyway I am going to look for her head. I have the scent so leave it to me. Besides out there her head must be scared and wants to be with her body again." said Naruto who heads out and transforms into his wolf form and heads toward the scent. Papi, Mero, Cerea, and Miia join. While Cathyl and the herd stay behind.

**(Olympus)**

"I am so going to beat Smith and Doppel until their black and blue." said Artemis knowing the first letter was from them. The second must have been from this headless girl.

Chaos nods.

**(Olympus)**

Naruto leads them to the park. They saw a lot of trash and found a mannequin's head. Miia cuddles up to Naruto's back whining saying "I don't think I can do this Darling. I don't want to look for a head. We don't even know if she has a head. She didn't even have a neck."

Cerea says "Your that frightened?" and Miia gets closer to Naruto's back with tears coming out of her eyes "Wow I did not know Miia was this easily freaked out." said Naruto

Then Cerea says "She's right though. We better find it quickly and get back home. But remember if it's still alive it might come flying at us out of nowhere."

"But now that we are here someone will think that we dumped it and I am able to handle myself really." Said Naruto then they hear a scream and head that way.

They see Miia on the ground with her soul trying to escape. "It seems Miia found it." Naruto then shines a light on a blue skinned woman with long silver hair with an Ahoge.

Cerea picks up Miia and says "I will take her elsewhere and calm her down. I am sorry to put you out but you will have to handle the head yourself."

"That is fine with me." said Naruto

Naruto heads toward the head. Naruto then reaches for the head and it says "Don't touch me so casually."

Naruto then says "If I am not allowed then how you find your body again hm?" The head is not happy about that as it is true but says "I'm a Dullahan. I'm the harvester of spirits and the Harbinger of death."

'Oh scary. Sorry girly Primordial of Apocalypse. The horsemen of Death would be scarier.' Naruto thinks

"It seems you are caring for my body. You have my gratitude." said the Head.

"No problem." said Naruto with no hint of emotion.

"I regret that I was forced to appear to you in this form." said the head and Naruto just sighs.

"Since I am being pursued by the organization I know my options are limited. However, as long as I remain in this state. I can not exercise the power of death. So Human." Said the head and Naruto deadpans at her like saying "really?" But she continues "I will now permit you to touch my flesh. Offer up your own body as my temporary host so that you may do my bidding. Return me to my completed state and allow the glorious darkness to bless me once more."

Naruto just says "Why?" and that shocks the head "Insolent mortal. Such arrogance I am death incarnate and you are merely a pathetic human. You must obey me and help restore my power."

**(olympus)**

Chaos is laughing so is Artemis and Hades is just shaking his head at this. Then Chaos stops laughing and wipes a tear from her eye "I needed that but sorry Dullahan but my son is a higher being than you will ever be. He is a primordial." Nyx nods

**(back with Naruto)**

Naruto chuckles and asks "Why?"

"Um listen uhm I-I just want you to get me back to my body, ok that's all. Being a disembodied head well it's kinda tricky." said the head Naruto sighs and says "Fine." Naruto picks up her head "Oh by the way that letter was not needed at all."

"But I must do my work." said the head then she pants loudly and Naruto knows what is going on 'Rachne-chan nice.'

"You ok?" asks Naruto and the answers "I-It would seem someone is violating my body. This is humiliating."

**(With Rachnera)**

Rachnera has the body tied up eroticly. "I can't say to how she is reacting to all this without her head. Have to admit this is bizarre even for my tastes." Then she gets closer and pulls something "Oh well what's it really matter she seems to be having fun either way." She pulls the webbing making it tighter on the body.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The head is moaning and Naruto sighs then turns them both invisible and the officer shines a light there and sees nothing but is freaking out. Naruto also covers her mouth and she is sucking on his finger by force.

Then the heads moaning stops and Naruto thinks 'Thank you Suu.' true to his words Rachnera was caught off guard be Suu.

Naruto then starts to move then the heads starts to moan again as Suu is dealing with the sweat. So Naruto puts a seal tag on her mouth to shut her up and sees The officer in front of him with his gun out then Papi hits him head first knocking him out. Naruto then turns visible and Cerea asks "What happened here master?"

"I found a Dullahan." said Naruto

**(Olympus)**

"Oh man Naruto you have to deal with this. Oh man this is funny as hell." Chaos is laughing

Hades turns to the Demi-gods "Remember Dullahans are not the grim reapers" The demigods nod and Zeus is pissed as Naruto was not shot for having a head in his hands.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Well done Human." Said the head And Miia freaks out "Did that head just talk." Naruto's eyes twitch "Enough!" it echoed. Naruto then transported everyone home.

They get back to his home and The Dullahan is reatacting her head to her body. Naruto just takes a long swig of Sake.

"Perhaps I should tie your head on so you don't lose easily?" asks Rachnera with webs in her hands and The Dullahan grabs Naruto's arms and Rachnera asks "Is that a no?"

Suu pushes Mero in and she says "I made tea for everyone would you like some tea my lady?"

The Dullahan stands up and says "Yes I'm curious to see if mortal beverages can quench my other worldly thirst." and Cerea asks "Oh so you can drink normally."

"Of course." and she pulls her head off freaking Miia out. She then pours the tea where her head came off and Miia looks like she is about to pass on. "Uh that's unconventional." said Cerea

The Dullahan is now shaking and Miia's soul is leaving more. "Oops too hot." said Cerea

"How cool do you eat like that too?" asked Papi with a bag of chips and the body reaches for them and the head says "Indeed."

"Oh dear I think you forgot something important." Said Rachnera and Cathyl says "I agree with you there Rachnera. They are watching the body eat and Cerea says "I know a little something about Dullahans."

And Miia recovers and asks "Dulla-what?"

"The Dullahans are headless knights who appear to those on the brink of death like the grim reaper they harvest the souls of the dead and escort them to the underworld." explains Cerea

"Reaper? No way!" said Miia

Mero says "Oh my how tragic. That sounds like a Fairy Tail."

"Exactly I thought Dullahans were imaginary." said Rachnera

"Hello you live in the house of a primordial god and you are all from stories." said Naruto then he looks at the Dullahan and asks "So if you're here then someone is about to die."

**(Olympus)**

"Oh that is just great who is it?" asked Percy who knows what this person is going through and the other Demi-gods nod. While the gods are shocked that they go through this a lot and Zeus does not really care as he is hoping it will be Naruto who dies.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Miia freaks out and The Dullahan says "yes. Someone in this household is knocking on death's door."

"Well how do you know?" asked Naruto and like that the Dullahan points at Naruto and she says "It's you." While Miia, Cerea, Rachnera, Papi, Mero and Suu are shocked while Cathyl and the herd, Samui, Grayfia, Hilda, Yolda are looking like the Dullahan is crazy as they know Naruto can't be killed easily.

"You are going to die very soon." said the Dullahan

—

***Blaze is mumbling to himself, "Damn it I don't have the parts to fix this at all" Then he sees the story is done***

**P: well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Remember I own nothing at all.**

**P:Now I will also let you know that Adventreader221 and I have a discord for the Quake Dragon story. Here is the link for the Instant Invite: /ECTvMx8 To a Discord chat with Myself and Adventreader221. So you can ask questions and maybe other things.**

**P:Well I have to go as the Gateway is going to do something different. *As Blaze said that the gateway opens and starts to suck Blaze in***

**P:See what I mean Now please Review, Favorite and Follow and there will be more on the wayyyyy! *The gateway sucks Blaze up. Then closes and vanishes***

—


	7. Chapter 7

—

***The Gateway opens and Blaze steps out***

**P:Finally fixed that shit. Dealt is insane really.**

**P: Well We finally met Lala and to the one who said that he doesn't care how the Olympians react well one Answer. IT IS PART OF THE CHALLENGE! AND THE SAME WITH HIM BEING TO POWERFUL IT IS PART OF THE FUCKING CHALLENGE!**

**P: I am following the Rules that were set for me by the challenger XXX777. So you do like it then DO FUCKING READ THE STORY! Or better yet MAKE YOUR OWN STORIES!**

**P:Now that is out of my system. On with the damn story and Remember I don't own anything at all.**

—

**Naruto's New Chaotic life with Monster Girls chapter 7**

_Last time we left Naruto he was told that he was going to die by the Dullhan. Now is it true or not we shall find out._

Naruto is looking at Lala with a bored look then says "Are you sure you have the right person?" Naruto knows that he is not dying at all. "You are speaking Crazy woman." said Naruto.

"No. Think about all the times you have narrowly escaped death." said the Dullahan and Naruto shrugs

**(Olympus)**

They watch Naruto shrug and Hades says "Damn he really is not scared of death. He has my respect as he knows when it is his time then he will pass without question."

Artemis and Chaos nod but know that Zeus is so giddy that he can be confused with a giddy schoolgirl.

Hera just shakes her head thinking that She might want to leave Zeus soon.

**Back with Naruto**

"Yeah so wha-" Naruto is cut off "Don't waste your breath.'' Then the Dullahan raises her hand and her scythe appears "My evil eye of Balor sees the fate of everyman." and she twirls it around. After she stops she has her right hand at her face and says "I am a Dullahan. Knight of the Underworld. I have come to reap your soul and-" she is cut off as she is wrapped up by webs. It was done by Rachnera "Nobody lays a finger on my honey except me of course and his mothers if I have heard the stories right. Along with his Alpha Cathyl." She said as she pulls a lot of webs. The Dullhan turns to Rachnera and says "I am death incarnate. This mortal thread of yours will never stop his fate." She said narrowing her eyes.

Then she is tied up by the webs with her tits on her head and she is blushing. Rachnera says "I will handle her you girls protect honey." and Cerea says "Ah yes of course." Then she turns to Papi and orders "Papi take the master somewhere safe." Papi smiles and says "Ok." She takes off and grabs Naruto's shoulders.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis has a deadpan look "Are they serious as Naruto can handle himself." the hunters agree so does Chaos and Nyx. The others are just shaking their heads but Zeus is giddy wanting Naruto dead.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is being held by Papi in the air at night. But she is closer to the ground and Naruto's feet are dragging. "Sis you have to fly higher." As Naruto grabs her thigh "Focus on what is in front of you." they crash into a sign and Naruto is airborne. "Why am I always in these fucking messes?" Naruto shouts as his head lands on Suu's body.

Naruto then says "Thanks Suu." then he hears "Nice one Suu." It was Miia with giving her a thumbs up "Keep saving him. We need your help now more than ever." Miia is panting and Suu says "More than ever."

Naruto then has his head absorbed by Suu's watery breasts. Then Miia says "Darling!" then pulls him out and Naruto is not happy that the girls are doing this as the others know he can't die. While papi is rubbing her head and says "Owie I forgot I can't see so well at night time."

Cerea then arrives "Papi look at what is happening to him." and Mero says "Oh I do hope your alright master." Naruto is panting and is not happy. All three girls then think 'She. She was right.' then in their imagination Naruto is on a plane and the breathing masks come down. Naruto looks at them then the plane starts to catch fire and everyone screams then so does Naruto as the fire gets to him. Then the plane blows up. 'He really is at death's door' They thought

**(Olmypus)**

Artemis is just really shaking her head while Zeus is excited about Naruto's death that is until Hera hits him so hard he is out cold.

"I think these girls are overreacting." Mutters Chaos

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Will you three just relax. You're imagining things." Said Naruto then Cerea says "I will protect you from anything even fate!" then Naruto sees a saddle on her. "I thought this might happen so I prepared a saddle for traveling long distances. This way master and I can run away as far as necessary." Mero and Miia are a little surprised. "Traditionally it's a great dishonor for a knight to flee in the face of danger. But a true knight knows today's dishonor is tomorrow's victory and if it insures my master's safety I'll pay the price."

Naruto is on her back and is not sure about this and Miia is smiling and says "wow Centorea." than Naruto says "Are you really going to do this?"

Then Mero says "Running off into the sunset is very touching." Cerea is a little shocked but blushes as she is with her mate on her back. "Well I'll leave the rest to you Miia." As she runs off with Naruto on her back. Miia says "Huh? Hey that's not fair!" She is not happy she wants Darling.

**(Olmypus)**

Artemis's eye twitches as Miia is not her top Daughter in law NEVER. Chaos agrees and is not happy ready to open a black hole.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Cerea turns the corner and the two idiots driving the truck are going too fast. But Cerea jumps on the hood and goes over the truck saying "You are not dying even at their hands." after she lands the truck crashes and blows up.

'Tarnishing my proud name, leaving my home, all to preserve my master's life. It's honor through dishonor. This is legendary!' Thought Cerea in a daydream. 'The knight and her master travel far and wide to elude their pursuers. In search of a place they can live in peace forever and ever. Then one day they realize an unbreakable bond of love has forged between them.' Cerea's thoughts break by a car horn.

Cerea skids to a stop and sends Naruto flying "The hell!" Naruto shouts then he hits the ground face first and then rolls landing on his knees then falls face first onto his face. "Uh are you alright?" asked Cerea

Naruto mumbles "Never been better." then Cerea says to herself 'What are you doing Cerea? Normally you never make a mistake like that. This means not even I can protect him.' then the Dullahan appears and says "You're right nobody can." that scares Cerea

After screaming Cerea turns and says "You! How long have you been there?" then she says "Foolish mortal just as you can never escape the call of death. Neither can you escape from my sights!"

Cerea then says "Quick master you must run away leave this to me." She has her hands in a fighting stance and Naruto is just looking like things are getting way out of hand. "Listen girls can we please talk about this?" then a finned hand grabs him and pulls him off the bridge into the water.

Cerea rushes to the edge and says "Mero!" then they both hit the water and Naruto is able to breath still. Then Cerea turns to the Dullahan and says "Well now it seems I can give you my full attention." She is ready and the Dullahan gasps but Cerea does not see the threads.

Naruto is in the water wanting to get to the surface "Mero wait stop this." Said Naruto. Then he is hit by her tail by mistake. "Oh Master!" Says Mero she then went under.

After a few minutes Naruto's arm comes out onto land and tries to pull himself out and says "Why the hell are these girls going crazy right now." then he hears "Master I would like to request something from you." It was Mero.

Naruto turns to look at her and she says "Since you're going to pass away anytime now and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Naruto looks at her and says "You have accepted that awfully quickly." Mero smiles and says "I would like you to leave behind a token of our tragic love that I can treasure forever." Naruto's eye twitches "really a token." and Mero's hand is on his cheek and says "Yes. So I can remember you everyday." Naruto says "Don't tell me you want a kid don't you?"

"Yes that is exactly what I want." Said Mero and Naruto looks ready to just swim away.

**(Olmypus)**

Artemis is really angry and mutters "After this I am visiting my son I don't care what my father says! He really needs that vacation. Plus I need to talk to these girls they are acting like it is a full moon."

Chaos is just shaking her head and Aphrodite is giggling. The other gods besides Zeus are just deadpaning.

"Really a child now." Said Percy who finds it stupid and the other demi-gods agree.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Oh a child born after your death. Think about it the idea is so terribly heartbreaking and inspirational at the same time." said Mero "You girls REALLY need to stop assuming that I am going to die. I am not going to die at all." said Naruto

Then Mero appears in front of him and says "Please master I need you to fertilize my eggs as soon as possible. I will help you create a legacy that will live on forever." She starts to giggle in a very creepy way.

"Get your tragedy addict mind and head on straight now." Said Naruto. "Listen Mero I am not going to die anytime soon. I make my own fate no one tells me what my fate is at all." Then Naruto dragged underwater and Naruto is really starting to lose his temper then Mero says "It is ok Darling no one can see us underwater. Are you ready?"

Naruto's eyes start to slowly change colors. Mero does not see it and says "Master it's time to do it. I'm new at this so please be patient with me." Naruto is still losing his temper as Mero is trying to remove her top as tail comes and wraps around her neck and stomach and she says while being choked. "P-Pardon me I know I am a mermaid but I can't breath underwater. Please let go."

Naruto finds himself on dry land with Miia and Cathyl looking at him with worry. "Hey Darling are you ok?" Naruto has water coming out of his mouth and then she says "You need to cough up the water." She squeezes him with her tail and he is in pain and Cathyl says "MIIA STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!" She removes Miia's tail from around him and Naruto falls onto the ground and Cathyl is checking him over.

Miia is panting like crazy and thinks to herself 'This is bad this is really bad. No matter what we do to help him we keep putting Darling's life in danger.' then threads appear and wrap around Miia and Cathyl pulling them away from Naruto "What the hell!" Shouts Cathyl they land and see Rachnera hanging upside down and Lala under the bridge.

"Rachnera don't tell me you're on her side." Said Miia and Cathyl said together "You ladies just don't get it do you?"

"Huh?" asked Miia and Rachnera says "Try as we might we'll never save him from his fate. Knowing that wouldn't it be best to just put him out of his misery now. There is no need to delay the inevitable. Dullahan uses the scythe to do what must be done."

They hear "Like Hell." and a cracking of the ground as Naruto is pushing with his strength causing the crack. Naruto is getting up and his eyes are now blood red and his whisker marks are darker. "I mean come on do you seriously think I am going to die just because some random girl said so." The Dullahan closes her eyes and she is sweating and Rachnera sees this.

"If you want proof that she is telling the truth and not a fucking liar than I will walk out into the street and get hit by a car but that car would be damaged far more than I would be dead." Naruto then walks up to the street and the Dullahan is not even looking as she might be lying. Naruto gets to the street and is hit by a toy truck.

Naruto gives it to the owner and then says "Satisfied now?" then turns to see Rachnera, Miia and Cathyl with looks of surprise and Naruto says "I am not about to die ok." The Dullahan turns away.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is laughing in joy knowing Naruto just proved her wrong as some people really did think that he was going to die and Zeus is grumbling and pouting like a child who had his favorite toy taken away from him. Chaos is just drinking Sake.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"So she is not Death incarnate?" Asked Miia then they hear "There you are loser you are coming back to Konoha and I don't care if you want to or not! I will drag you back in chains beaten broken." Naruto's eyebrow twitches and he turns to see Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Asume giving Naruto a smirk full of arrogance.

Naruto then grabs Kiba's head and squeezes making him scream they even hearing cracking of Kiba's skull then is thrown with Naruto shouting "GET LOST!" Then blasts kiba with an Iron Shadow Dragon roar. It hits Kiba and sends him flying outside of the city and lands hard after the roar is finished.

Naruto then says "I am in no fucking mood to deal with you sacks of shit SCARM!" They flee in terror and try to find where Kiba landed.

Ten minutes later

Miss smith is laughing as all the demi-humans besides Suu are tired and slumped over but Cream, Mila, Urt, Cara, Cathyl and Chizu are standing around Naruto with Grayfia. Then she asks "What do you think this is a horror movie? She's not the grim reaper."

Naruto snorts and says "Yeah she isn't hell I was ready to just go wolf or Juubi mode that is how bad I was losing my temper." He then takes a sip of Grayfia's soothing tea. While Grayfia is standing behind his seat as she knows her master is stressed right now. Then the Dullahan's head is in the air and Smith said "And you." she catches the head and the body is reaching for the head "You're never going to run away like that again right Lala?"

"What? How dare you address me by my worldly name." Said Lala

**(Olmypus)**

Everyone is blinking at the name then they breakdown laughing like mad as that is not something you would call a Dullahan.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Mero, Rachnera, Cerea, Miia and Cathyl and the other minotaurs are looking at them with only white eyes thinking 'Lala'

"I've been looking all over for you." Said Smith and Lala responds with "I told you I am death incarnate therefore I am uncontrollable as death itself." Naruto just snorts. "Now why did you send darling that nasty letter?" then Miia comes in "Don't tell me I have another rival to compete with." But she is pulled back by Cathyl and she says "Hush dear as I am the alpha demi-human mate."

"It is impossible for the living to escape death and well being an executioner above ground I understand that concept better than anyone else. That being said if a mortal was entitled to execution." She is cut off by smith with a creepy face "Just tell me what is it you came here to do." Lala sweats a bit as she is creeped out.

"Ugh." said Lala then she looked at Naruto and kept going "Well you see when I saw that man. I thought it was strange that he was always so near death but it never took him."

The Miia says "Is that really your reason? I don't get it." Lala responds with "What kind of Harvester of souls would I be if I overlooked something like that his soul was poised on the brink of death. I needed to ensure that the job was done." With that there is a dark Aura around Smith causing Lala and the chair to shake before smith could speak they hear.

"Your lucky you did not kill me Lala as my mothers would have erased you from ever existing." Said Naruto then Smith says "I agree your lucky you didn't hurt Darling or there would be hell to pay not from me but his mothers."

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is writing something to her son telling him she will be visiting and Chaos is smirking as there will be hell to pay "I hope you hear that Zeus if one strand of hair is out of place on Naruto's head and there will be hell to pay. You don't anger mothers ever."

Zeus says nothing as he wants that bastard Naruto gone.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Everytime we find a place for you. You wind-up missing." Said Smith and Lala says "Of course cause because no one there is at death's door." Then smith is in her face with an even scarier face "You seriously think that I am going to let you move in with someone who is about to die." Lala is scared

Lala then appears behind Naruto and Grayfia saying "It appears this agent from the organization sees me as a threat." 'Oh so the organization is Miss Smith and her crew.' Thought Naruto

"Well then I'm going to stay right here and observe this human for a little longer. It shouldn't be a problem if I move in with all of you should it?"

Smith turns around and says "I'm fine with it." then they all hear "Smash!" They turn to see the teacup Naruto was drinking from just broke and his eyes are glowing red. Then the shadows grab Smith and pull her closer to Naruto having her face him "So the Primordial god who owns this house has no say in who stays. I'm sorry but I don't see your name on the deed smith." Said a spine chilling Naruto making everyone shiver.

Naruto's tails appear and his teeth sharpened into fangs "I know one thing next time you are to ask me or I will introduce you to one of the death gods maybe Hades or the Shinigami. Next time ask me Smith or you will not like me." Then a note appears and Grayfia grabs it and reads "Naruto-sama it seems Lady Artemis will be visiting tomorrow as she would like to spend some time with you."

Naruto nods "Grayfia you will cook some of the pork from the boar that was killed not that long ago." Grayfia says "Yes Naruto-sama. I will also have Hilda clean the trophies in the trophy room." Naruto nods now his trophy room has the heads of the animals he has hunted along with the spoils of the monsters he has killed. Let's just say he has a lot. Even from enemies that he has fought and killed. It is also a way to show respect to his enemies that are honorable. Those have pictures with the spoils.

He is proud of them and he knows his mother would like to see them as well. Then the shadows release Smith and he says "Fine she may stay." Naruto said getting up then snaps his fingers and the tea cup is reformed and the tea comes with it as it is like time is going in reverse.

Five Minutes later

Naruto is pouring Smith some coffee. "I am impressed, Darling that you were able to see through it. Most people take one look at her and make up their minds."

"Smith I was raised as a shinobi to live in a life and death situation and you must expect the unexpected." Smith chuckles and says, "You have a point."

"Plus she reminds me of middle school kids pretending that they have powers." Said Naruto handing her the cup and smith takes it while Lala is muttering about something and Smith said "Please tell me you were not one of those kids." Naruto snorts "I am primordial and have had these powers since I was born. So no I did not have to pretend to have powers." Smith nods and says "True and I can't even imagine you ever doing that."

Lala keeps going then Naruto says "Lala I will introduce you to the Horsemen of Death when I can and show you that Dullahans have nothing on the horsemen." Lala shuts up after that. Meiko comes into the house and asks "Ok Smith what is happening?" Smith explains and Meiko freezes hearing Artemis is coming tomorrow.

**(Olmypus)**

Artemis is smiling knowing she is going to talk to the ones who tried to kill her precious and darling son. She can't wait for tomorrow.

The demigods are shivering about Artemis visiting her son. Zeus tried to say she is not allowed. But Artemis pointed out that Naruto is not a demi-god but a Primordial so she can visit him whenever she wishes. Zeus just grits his teeth and to add insult to injury Athena says that Artemis is correct on that.

Hera is allowing it. Zeus can do nothing about it.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Then next day

Naruto is coming out of the gym in just his shorts and without a shirt as he heads toward the fridge for a water bottle and sees a lot of food is missing as Suu and Papi are pouring what Miia made down Lala's headless throat. "Miia are you cooking again?" Asked Naruto and Cathyl says "Yes she is Naruto." on the stove is fire and electricity coming off the stove and the pots are overflowing with something.

"Goodness you were cooking without tasting the food weren't you dear?" Asked Rachnera who is wearing a white top showing the underside of her breasts and white sleeves on her arms and a black skirt on her lover half. Lala's head is on the table with purple liquid coming out of her mouth and her soul trying to leave while she babbles. "Look at what you did to poor Lala."

"I tasted it." Said Miia who is on the offencive about it and Naruto sees the damage. Naruto is not happy and he knows the grocery store is closed right now but he can teleport to another one. Then the doorbell rings. Grayfia answers the door and sees a woman standing there with auburn hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a grey hunters garb with hunting boots. She also has her bow and arrows with her. She is 5 feet nine inches tall but she can change her size at will. She is also well built from all the hunting with striking silver eyes. All in all she is very beautiful even better looking than Aphrodite.

**(Olympus)**

"WHAT!?" Shouts Aphrodite and she looks and yes Artemis makes this look good like her son can make anything look good on him. Aphrodite grumbles at that as she is not happy.

Chaos giggles remembering dates that they had.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Lady Artemis please come in." Said Grayfia who lets her in and she sees what Miia has done then hears "Hey mom." She turns and smiles seeing Naruto and says "Hello sweetie how are you?"

"I am alright mom but I really need a vacation." Said Naruto and Artemis nods and Naruto says "Well Mom I would like to stay but I have to go out to get more food and someone is cleaning the dishes."

Naruto gets a shirt on and Samui along with Cara and Mil head out with Naruto to help with the groceries. They teleport there and unlike the other one, this one is open. They head in to get what they need while back at home.

**(Back at the house)**

"I wanted to go shopping with Darling too!" Said Miia who is washing the dishes and she is muttering "It's not fair. It's not fair" while Rachnera says "Well someone had to finish the dishes and you did make the mess." She is also holding Lala's head.

"I agree with Rachnera and after the others return all the Demihumans and I are going to talk although Cathyl is safe from this as she did not try to kill him. So are the other Minotaurs." Said Artemis. While Cathyl is out working on the ranch with the rest of the herd with Naruto clones.

Hilda is doing the laundry. While the others are in the living room and scared as they are waiting for Artemis. "Well now it seems we are all here and I can say I am not happy with many of you. Naruto is my only son and I will keep him safe. That is why the other gods and goddesses did not know about him until Smith went to him to become a host." Said Artemis as they are shivering Lala more than anyone.

"I watched you all hurt my son trying to keep him safe from Lala. I have seen the stress he is under and how he looks ready to blow-up." Said Artemis knowing Her son needs a break. "Also Lala my son is a god a primordial god HE IS NOT GOING TO DIE THAT EASY!" Lala is scared as she is being told this by Artemis a goddess "My son's soul will never go to the underworld. He is too stubborn to die and will never die that easy at all. Hell my _Father_ will never get the chance to kill him. He is the one who if it happens will end the world but it is his choice." Lala nods scared of Artemis so much.

Then the door opens and Cara and Mil walk in with groceries "Naruto is walking near a body of water he needs this." Said Mil and Artemis nods "I understand my son needs it."

**(with Naruto)**

Timeskip when the sun is setting.

Naruto is walking by some water "Damn I really need that vacation soon as I am stressed and that is not good for my health." What he does not know is someone hears him and then he moves his head as the person charged at him saying.

"There you are!" It is Draco the Dragonewt "Miia will be my bride! Now hand her over to you pathetic human!" As she goes for another attack but Naruto has his hand up and a magic circle in front of it. "I don't have time for you dragon reject face the Chaotic Lord of Searing Flames!"

Then as Draco is about to hit him she is sent flying as a tail wraps around Naruto protecting him. Draco growls and looks to yell but freezes seeing what was summoned. Draco is facing Large red dragon with black belly scales. It had two short hind legs with three pearly white claws each. The tail was at least half the length of it's torso and had barbs and spikes on it with the tail ending in a spike. It's "upper" legs were like a bat's in that their arms with three bone like claws similar to fingers and one bone like claw for a thumb and then wrist to shoulder were more protrusions from it with reddish black leather to form wings. The spikes from the tail went all the way up the back to the head until the base of the neck where they abruptly stopped. Two large shoulder protrusions like pauldrons were raised up to protect the neck along with a series of spikes alongside both sides of the neck. The head was serpent-like and had two pairs of protrusions one smaller pair pointed backwards and one larger pair pointing forward just behind the eyes, which were pure gold. On top of the head was a golden tribal design with a sapphire within just before the edge of the maw that was it's mouth that contained rows of sharp teeth that all looked like fangs.

"Allow me to introduce Uria Lord of Searing Flames!" said Naruto and Uria roars loudly that many people hear it.

**(Olympus)**

"My god Uria! Geez my son is able to summon them but HOW!?" asked Chaos who was confused.

"You mean that beast is in the same league as Raviel?" asked Nyx

"Yes and they are not to be summoned lightly at all." said Chaos and the Demigods are scared "Mother how do you know of them?" asked Gaea

"I know of them as they are beasts created from Chaos and Darkness." said Chaos and everyone is shocked.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto looks at Draco and she says "S-So w-what Miia will be my bride!" Naruto snaps his fingers and Uria unleashes a massive blast of fire as Draco charges and is engulfed in the blast of flames.

After Uria stops Draco is on the ground and is in pain. Uria then bares down on her "W-Wait I-I promise I-I'll leave him alone I swear! AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto is walking away and Uria returns to where Naruto summoned him.

Thirty minutes later

Naruto returns home and smells the food that is being made "Oh it smells good Grayfia." Artemis comes out of the kitchen and looks at Naruto then says "Chaos told me you summoned another of the three beasts and we are wondering how?" asked Artemis

"It was by mistake actually I was under a lot of stress I was not very well liked and Grayfia was being held away from me and the villagers were going to kill me. I unleashed some power and I summoned all three and the mob was killed for what they tried to do." said Naruto who remembers that day "The villagers tried to blame me but the Hokage and Daimyo did not listen and had those who survived arrested for what they did."

Artemis is surprised "So that is how you can summon them. Ok I understand Naruto but please don't destroy anything at all. So which was summoned today?"

"Uria Lord of Searing Flames." said Naruto and Artemis nods then kisses his forehead and says "No matter what Naruto I love you and I will never let Konoha get their hands on you if it is the last thing I do." Naruto nods and hugs Artemis and she says "Now come dinner's almost ready." Naruto nods and follows thinking back to that day.

Flashback

"_Leave Naruto-sama alone!" Shout Grayfia who has her arms behind her back as people are holding them and a tag on her head stopping her from getting free. While Naruto is crying begging them to stop but someone back hands him. People are cheering and chanting "Kill the demon!" and "Avenge the fourth Hokage!"_

_A Ninja steps forward and says "Your fate has been decided and you have been sentenced to death and Naruto is begging them to stop but the last one he says "PLEASE STOP!" The area glows around him. It was three magical seals out came Uria, Raviel and the last one._

_A large golden skinned creature that looked almost like a cross between a bird, man, and an insect with the skin being so tight that you can make out each individual bone. It had the basic skeletal structure of a man for the torso except there were spikes jutting out from the spine just before the ribcage, which had a glowing red core. At the pelvic area, there was a large spike curved upwards and the pelvis was connected to two large bones with spikes curving backwards. Said bones were thick and to a knee joint and just under was another pair of large spikes protruding outward before going down to a pair of feet that was three toe bones and ended with three pearly white claws. The shoulders were bulked up, and needed to be, due to five large bone protrusions coming off of each to form the wings which held a dulled golden leather in between them. The tops of the wings were a large bone skewer with a side bone skewer coming off of it. The arms were basic golden covered bones until the hands which had a large thumb topped with a pearl white claw and the rest was a large golden bone/shovel/claw. The back was fully covered in golden bone and had three large spikes coming off directed to the back. The head was similar to the red dragons' except it had a golden M shaped bone protrusion for a forehead and a blue jewel just over its mouth that had a golden overhang for it. This is Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder._

_The people who tried to kill Naruto are shocked and they roar causing everyone to scream and try to flee but they attack Hamon with Lighting striking down, Uria burning them and buildings and Raviel with him shoot blasts of Darkness. It was madness that day but it was the first day Naruto ever summoned them._

_Flashback over_

Naruto will never forget that day.

**(Oylmpus)**

Chaos has a face of shock and horror "Those ANIMALS TRYING TO KILL MY SON!" Chaos has a dangerous aura around her

The Demigods are hiding behind Posideon's throne to escape her rage. Then Zeus sticks his foot into his mouth "I agree with the villagers Kill him." Then he gets blasted out of the council room by Chaos "Anyone else have anything stupid to say about my son?" She looks around in anger and no one says anything.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is enjoying dinner with everyone when the doorbell rings and the door opens and he mutters "Why do smith do this?" and it is Smith with Meiko and the mon team. "Well good evening Darling." said Miss Smith "We were in the neighborhood. So we thought we would join you all for dinner."

**(Olympus)**

Chaos's eye is twitching "you ring the doorbell then just let yourself in the house. IT IS NOT YOUR HOUSE SMITH!" The Demigods and many gods and goddesses are scared as Chaos is angry.

"Oh smells good." Said Zombina

"Yeah I'm really hungry!" said Tio

"So sorry to interrupt." Said Monako

"I tried to tell them not to but here we are." said Doppel

They were about to walk to the dining room but freezes as Artemis says while coming out of the dining room "Well, Smith we meet at last." Smith and the others are scared stiff as Artemis has a dangerous Aura. Then smith is grabbed by the ear along with Doppel and dragged with Artemis saying "Let's talk shall we."

They are dragged away and the others shakingly join dinner.

They all hear smith and Doppel scream while they keep eating.

**(Olympus)**

Chaos smirks knowing what Artemis is doing while the others are scared.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next morning

Naruto and Artemis are hugging "I will stop by again. I hope you don't lose your mind too much." said Artemis and Naruto says "I know mom I promise I won't. I have Grayfia and the others to keep me sane. I hope you bring my sisters next time."

They break the hug and Artemis says "They would enjoy that and I would like to taste your cooking oneday." Naruto nods and then Artemis walks away and in a flash she vanishes.

Naruto smirks and looks to the sky "I hope things get better for me."

—

**P:Wow that was a long time. Sorry for the long wait but life gets in the way.**

**P:I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a look into a bit of Naruto's past.**

**P:We also learned the first time he summoned the three beasts and I have to say Konoha is not what it used to be.**

**P:We might see the beasts more not sure. Well please review, Favorite and follow. I will see you guys later as I need a little rest. *Blaze lays down and enjoys the sun.***

—


	8. Chapter 8

—

***Blaze is enjoying the sun***

**P:Oh hello yeah welcome back everyone to Naruto's new Chaotic life with monster girls.**

**P:This is going to be an interesting chapter. Please remember I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF ALL OF THIS T^T SO DON'T ORDER ME TO UPDATE ANYTHING!**

**P:I hate when people do that IT IS RUDE AND REALLY TAKES THE FUN AWAY FROM MY HOBBY!**

**P: Now a bit of Info. Naruto is the Son of Chaos. The Greek Equivalent of God. The powers of Chaos aren't listed in Riordan Wiki. That leaves that exact abilities Naruto can inherit open to interpretation. Thus different abilities from various series can be used to fill the void. Primordials often embody the elements they rule over which is passed onto their children. What better abilities for the embodiment of pure chaos? This is from XXX777 himself.**

**P:So please stop. Now enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything.**

—

**Naruto's New Chaotic life with Monster Girls 8**

We find ourselves in a hospital where the Demihumans are getting a check up. We have Papi who is naked putting her chest against an x-ray screen. "It's so cold."

The Nurse says "Now stay there and don't move ok." as she moves away to take the x-ray "Take a deep breath." Papi does and then the Nurse takes the picture.

**(Olympus)**

"Ok it seems it is time for check ups. This will be interesting." said Apollo who is not being a perv as he is a healer he knows it is important and it is not the time to be a pervert.

"Yes Apollo this will be interesting." said Artemis with Hera agrees and Zeus is under her throne

**(Back with Naruto)**

"I need you to drink all the barium in that cup for me." the nurse told Lala. She starts to drink. She then stops and says "Uh awful it is all white and murky." then she starts to drink again then we see her head is in her hand and the Barium is spilling onto the floor.

Cathyl is getting her measurements checked "Oh It seems you are in good shape. It must be from working on the ranch." it was the same for Mil, Urt, Cara, Cream, Chizu "Yeah Naruto has us work hard on the ranch." Said Cara

Now with Suu who is in a bucket with a thermometer in it. Then the nurse removes it and says "You have a normal water temp. Oh I mean body temp." Then Suu gets out of the bucket a bit and says "Yay Healthy."

Rachnera is getting her eyes checked "That's right. Left. Down and that's upper right. Well?" the nurse next to the eye chart says "Your middle right eye has great vision. Alright let's go ahead and test the top right."

Mero is on a special scale and it is weighing her then when she gets the number the Nurse says "Oh you put on a little weight since your last visit." and Mero groans

Cerea is getting measured. "Look at that you have gotten a little bigger in your chest and waist." Cerea is not happy. But they both hear Miia giggle "Mmm so you both have got fatter huh. Pathetic my measurements are still perfect though."

"That may be true Lady Miia but how will you know if you have gained weight in your tail?" asked Mero and then Cerea asked "Did you even weigh yourself to begin with?"

Miia then responds with "Um actually, Lamias are kinda big remember they couldn't fit me on the scale last time. Oh well." while two nurses are wheeling in a new scale "Miss Miia." Said one of them

The other one says "We got a much bigger scale this time so we can weigh you this time." And Miia groans while Mero and Cerea have a look that says 'Lets see how much you weigh.' Then Miia slowly puts herself on the scale and the numbers are going and Miia is nervous. Then she gets the results and screams and they are looking confused besides the two nurses as they sweet drop.

**(Olympus)**

Aphrodite has fainted as they have gained weight. "That is what happens if you don't help out on the ranch." said Chaos and Artemis says "Cerea runs in the forest every morning and Naruto has so much energy. He burns off food easily." Nyx nods and Gaea is checking on Kii.

**(Back with Naruto)**

They are back at Naruto's house.

Naruto is busy in the kitchen while the others are in the living room with Samui. "You all need more exercise. I know Darling cooks you delicious meals everyday. But as the inner species exchange coordinator I simply won't be able to overlook it if you girls become fat and lazy as a result." said Smith

"Yeah I know but we can only go out with Darling or Samui and when that happens. Well. Well we would rather." said Miia as she was poking her fingers together.

"I understand that sentiment. Though he and I do go for a run in the forest every morning." said Cerea and Mero says "Yes the only exercise I can do is by swimming in my pool."

"You girls should try and shape up. I actually weighed in a little less than usual this time." Said Rachnera and then Miia stops and has fire burning around her and says "Easy for you to say you lose weight just by letting the webs out of your butt!" while Papi and Suu are using Lala's head as a volleyball.

"Plus Papi and Suu and Lala don't do much either." said Miia and Cerea explains "That's true but they are members of a smaller species and have the ability to move around the house easier than us." And Mero says "You have a point."

"In that case we need to build on another addition for exercising." said Miia and Naruto hears this and says "No Miia. I am not building another building over my house at all." and Miia frowns.

**(Olympus)**

"I am with Naruto on this. He has a built-in gym in his house. Hell, he placed an order with me to make treadmills that a centaur can run on a few months ago." said Hephestius.

"Really he gave you a challenge didn't he?" asked Artemis and Hephestius nodded at that as it was a challenge.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Smith has a light bulb "I just remembered. There's a new gym here that is designed especially for demi-human species like you girls. It's still in the testing phases right now but would you all maybe like a trial membership?"

Miia asks "Trial membership?" "I see." said Cerea then Smith says "Oh and if you enroll know there is a cash reward." Mero says "Lovely. That sounds like a nice arganment." "Doesn't it?" asked Smith

Naruto looks at Rachne and says "Listen Rachne." And Rachnera says "Yes dear?" "Listen we're taking Papi, Suu and Lala with us." And Papi says "Sounds like fun."

"But those three don't need to lose weight." said Rachnera and Miia gets angry with a tick mark on her head. "Yeah I know it's just you and your toys I don't trust it right now." and Rachnera pouts as her fun was taken away from her.

Later

They are seeing the gym "Big brother it's huge!" Said Papi and then Suu says "Master huge." and Naruto says "Mind out of the gutters girls I mean it." and thinks 'You as well gods and Goddess MINDS OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER!'

**(Olympus)**

"Damn he is good as he really means it." Said Chaos. While the Goddess blush and the gods grumble. While the Demigods blush and pout.

**(Back with Naruto)**

As that was going on a demihuman ran up then stopped "Good morning everybody! You must be the Interspecies group that wanted the trial membership right?" The look at her confused "I just got the phone call from Miss Smith." Then she started shaking hands like crazy. She starts with Miia "I can't thank you guys enough for coming."

Miia asks "You're a demi human too?" then it was Naruto "That's right Kobolt you can call me Polt." as she keeps going she says "There aren't many places in this country for us demihumans to exercise. A lot of exchange students are having a hard time because of it. So that's why as a personal trainer I made it my life's mission to correct that situation once and for all. Well shall I give you a tour?" As she is shaking Lala's head then picks up her head while still shaking it and her body tries to get it back. "Follow me to the gym. Hahahahaha." She says

"Whoa she is motivated and peppy." Said Naruto

**(Olympus)**

"To peppy if you ask me." said Artemis and Chaos along with Hades agreed with Artemis.

**(Back with Naruto)**

They head into the gym. "Check out all this equipment." Said Polt showing the equipment "We got every kind of machine you could ever need." the says "Whoa." but Naruto is not really surprised. "Feel free to use whatever one catches your eye ok." Suu and Papi get on a machine **(Don't know what it is called at all)** and it is like they are riding a horse.

"She might as well ride on your back." said Miia and Cerea says "I am not a bucking bronco." Then Papi does not feel good from the machine and Naruto stops it. "Anyway why don't we start with a run on the treadmill ok." they get to the treadmill

"Allow me to demonstrate how to use it." said Polt. "Um I'm sorry I don't think we can use that thing." Said Miia and Cerea says "I'll never fit though."

Polt is in shock forgetting that then Naruto says "Cerea if these were like the ones back home then you could. Plus some of you don't have legs and the mate mark might let you but you are not used to walking on two legs." Polt Jaw keeps dropping.

Then Mero says "I can't stand up much less run." After that Polt changes up and says while writing things down. "Uh of course how silly of me. How can I come up with something else?"

"Let me see here. I know let's try an exercise that doesn't use any machines." Said Polt as she raises her arm in the air.

They head to the weight room. "Weight training is a good exercise. All we need are some barbells and dumbbells." said Polt and Mero says "Huh?" as she sees something

**(Olympus)**

"Ok what is going on?" Asked Ares as he does work out and the others are wondering as well.

**(Back with the group)**

They see Tio lifting up some heavy dumbbells and they look like they weigh nothing. Miia says "Wow she's really strong." and Naruto says "I kinda figured she can lift them easily." Tio hears them and turns around and says "Hi mister boyfriend good to see ya."

Then they see Zombina who is about to lift a very heavy weight and says "Time to pump some Iron." She did a deadlift and her hands fell off. Then she laughs and says "Now that's what I call a dead lift." Then Doppel turned her hair into lit dumbbells and was lifting them and said "Hey check me out guys." then Manako with hand crunchers saying "Hi again."

Cerea asks "What are they all doing here?" Then Smith appears and says "What's the problem? Things have been quiet lately so we have not needed to mobilize the squad. Which means these lazy slobs have been turning into fat cows!" and Manako says "What are you talking about? I only put on two frecking pounds!"

Rachnera then ties up Papi, Suu and Lala "Rachne." said Naruto as he looks up and she asks "What darling just trying out a few new techniques."

Naruto says "Knock it off." After that they went to do Yoga while Naruto was lifting. "Watch carefully this one is called Pigeon pose. Now breathe deep and hold." Papi was having trouble while suu was doing ok.

Then we come to Tio who says "Hey I think I'm doing it." Doppel "Oh yeah I'm awesome." "I'm not sure I am doing this right." ask Manako then they hear Naruto say "Have the toes point upward as you have it 99% correct just had the toes near your elbow pointed up toward it." As Naruto is lifting with his eyes closed. Manako does as suggested and it is correct "Thanks Naruto." She says "Your welcome." said Naruto

**(Olympus)**

They are surprised as Naruto know and he is not even looking at all

**(Back with the group)**

Lala did it but she is holding her head upside down while saying "This is the best kind of suffering." Zombina "Hey not bad at all." Then she falls apart. Cerea says "My legs are not capable of bending that way."

"I don't know what to do with the rest of my legs." Said Rachnera. Mero is doing well but wants to do something different. "This pose is a little too easy for me. May I try something more challenging?" Then she went into another pose turning into a dragon "See I'm a dragon."

"Look darling look I'm doing it." Said Miia and Naruto says "You're all doing well now we just have to get smith to join you. But I don't think her job lets her sleep much."

After that they went to get changed "Miia, Centorea and Merona we have special racing swimsuits for you to change into." said Polt

"I had no idea that they made racing swimsuits for Lamia. That's really something." Said Miia as she is getting changed, Mero said "I agree. This is the first time I've ever worn one made for my species as well." as Miia holds it up then says "They're not very cute are they?"

**(olympus)**

Aphrodite is freaking out and not happy as swimwear is supposed to be cute. Artemis says "That looks like garbage that they just threw together."

Dememter said "Whoever made that needs to eat more cereal!" while the gods just roll their eyes

**(Back with Naruto)**

Mero says "Not at all." While Cerea is putting on hers and is having a bit of trouble then Miia asks "So do you really need to bother with the bottom piece" Cerea turns and asks "Huh?" the Miia says "Well your private parts are all the way in the back. Do you need to hide the front too?"

Cerea says while pulling up the straps "I think you'll change your mind when you see how that looks." She looks naked and miia laughs and says "Yeah you look like you're naked." Then Mero says "Oh my you're making me blush."

In the boys locker room Naruto hears. "I could never go out looking like this." Said Cerea and Miia says "No way I would never let darling see you so exposed like that."

"I know that is why I said I am not doing it." Said Cerea and Naruto says "Really I have seen them both and they think I am new to it."

Back in the female locker room.

Manako is doing something then she says "Ahh." And Tio asks "What's wrong?" "I think I must have something in my eye. Would you mind holding this for me?" said Manako and Zombina takes it and then asks "Is this a contact lens?" While Manako is trying to get what is in her eye out.

"Yes my eye gets dry really easily so I have to wear it." explains Manako then Zombina says "I think it's haiku time. 'These contact lenses. Fit perfectly on my chest. My boobs are now big."

Manako freaks out a little while waving her arms like mad then polt comes in and asks "Are you ok? I can get it out. Here."

Then she sexily licks Manako's eye.

Naruto is already waiting for them all.

**(Olympus)**

Many men are passed out with nose bleeds and the women are ready to murder them.

**(Back with Naruto)**

They are in awe of the big pool. "What a spacious pool." said Cerea and Mero says "It's wonderful." and Polt says "Well what do you think? No matter what your species this pool is made for you. Look at this eye washing facit, If you got one eye like Manako." She uses the one eye one. "Or a bunch of eyes like Rachnera everyone's acamdated." Rachnera uses the one for the multiple eyes.

"Bombs away." Papi goes down a kiddie slide splashing Manako and Suu is floating in her bucket in the pool. "We even have a shallow pool just for kids." then they see another pool "and look at this nice lounge area. We may be inside but we can still catch a few rays." said Polt then Smith goes there and says "Oh then you know where to find us for the day then." Then Rachnera says "Good luck with your work out girls." Then Lala, Tio and Zombina say "Yeah you can do it."

Miia then asks "Why did they even come?"

**(Olympus)**

"I agree why did they go if they were not going to work out." said Artemis and the others nod

**(Back with Naruto)**

Miia puts her hand in the pool. "Ah the water is nice and warm." Naruto says "That is good, it will help you." and Miia nods

"I can't wait to swim in such a large pool." said Mero and Naruto says "Yeah you normally swim in a small pool. I bet you get bored." Miia is hearing this and is getting jealous as they keep talking. Miia has had enough and then pushes Naruto into the pool.

"Oh Darling your suppose to take off your clothes before getting into the pool." said Miia like she did not do anything at all "Miia you push me into a pool again and I will be cutting you off from dinner made by me understand." said Naruto who is not happy at all that she did this to him.

Miia is in horror at that. "Well everyone lets get some stretches in before getting into the pool." and Miia asks "Do we have to?"

"You don't have a choice Miia unless you want to get a cramp while in the pool." said Naruto

"Right time to do some stretches." said polt then she bent over and said "Let's start with the knees." and Miia says "I can't." then Mero says "Nor can I."

Then after a few minutes, Polt writes some things down in her little book and says "Ah your right I'll have to come up with stretches for all different body types." And Naruto just deadpans

With the others we find Zombina and Tio lounging "Ah now we're talking. It's been awhile since I got some sunshine. I feel so alive." and Tio says "weird choice of words cause your dead and all. By the way, do zombies get sunburned?"

"Nah we can't. Not possible." Said Zombina then Doppel asks "So you stay pasty all year round?" and Zombina turns and says "Well your tan already. Why are you even out here it is not like you can get any darker-Hey how did you do that?"

"Cause I am a lie." Said Doppel and turned back to normal "Got you again." Zombina says "Ugh put your suit back on. Tell this girl to cover up Tio." Then Tio asks and turns saying "What's up?"

"I think I asked the wrong person." said Zombina and Tio says "It's not my fault this was the biggest swimsuit they had for me." then they hear "There you guys are." They were Papi Suu and Manako. "Yay I'm going to sunbathe too."

Lala is not enjoying it as she says "It's like the dark fires of hell. Are endlessly laughing away at my cursed body." Smith is surrounded by Alcohol and she is drunk. Rachnera makes a hammock for Papi and Suu. she then yawns and says "Yes, yes go on and play my dears." While Manako puts on a special pair of sunglasses and Zombina asks "Is that a censor bar." Manako says "Don't laugh at me, these are the only kind that will fit me ok."

Back with the others

Miia is swimming and Naruto is as well. Naruto then sees Cerea and swims over to her "So Cerea are you enjoying the pool?"

"Oh Hello master I am." She says and Naruto says "So are you treading water in the side for larger Demihumans?" and Cerea says "Yes I am as I really can't swim like humans can."

Then Miia says "She can't go under water because of those bags of fat." Cerea says "Shut your mouth." then they see Mero swimming like a pro.

"I am not surprised that the Mermaids are so graceful swimmers." Said Naruto but Miia is getting Jealous and grabs onto Naruto kind of like she is trying to drown him "What the hell Miia KNOCK IT OFF!" Shouts Naruto as she keeps saying she can do that too even asking why Naruto is only complementing Mero.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis is not happy at all "That snake is really trying to hurt my son badly. This is why I don't like her at all." and Chaos agrees.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Lady Miia you were quite good as well. You were like an eel wriggling through the water." said Mero without an ill intent.

Miia loses it "Time for a showdown. This pool is twenty five meters so if we swim back and forth two times that is a hundred meters. Winner gets to make darling do whatever she wants him to do. Does that sound like a deal?"

Mero says "well certainly as a mermaid I could never say no to any involving swimming." Naruto does not have a happy look on his face and is thinking 'I am not a trophy that you can just win.'

With the others Rachnera is laying down with Papi and suu on her and she says "They are so heavy."

Back with the race

"First course Merona lorelei the mermaid. The second course is Miia the Lamia. This is going to be a tight race between those two competitors who is going to win the covet grand prize." said Polt then Cerea says "Hey I am in this race as well."

Miia and Mero are thinking 'What should I get him to do?' and they are thinking different things. Naruto says as he is sitting next to Polt "Uh this sucks but I have to ask who do you think will win?" asked Naruto

Polt says "Miia's diving so strategically she has the advantage. But Mero is a mermaid and does not even need to come up for air during the race. Yeah I don't think Miia stands a chance actually."

Polt then has a starting gun and points it up "On your mark get set." Bang the gun was fired. Mero dashes out then sees a shadow as Miia uses her tail as a spring to get farther. "Ok that was smart using her tail to give her a big boost for the race." Said Naruto and Polt nod in agreement then she belly flops which HURTS!

"Ow that hurt I fell on my tummy!" Shouts Miia and Naruto just slams his head down onto the table. They are swimming and Naruto says "Mero is already catching up to her."

Polt asks "Did she make that amazing jump for nothing?!" And Naruto says "So Mero does have the advantage." Mero touches the wall and then turns around to go back when Miia touches the wall she does something that no one thought of. She starts swimming backwards. "The hell?" asked Naruto

Polt says "Amazing Miia is swimming backwards and does not even need to turn around. Now she is stretching out her tail to shorten the distance til she turns. Smart move on her part. Regardless of size or speed you still have to turn around after touching the wall"

Miia's tail then touches the wall and she starts to swim forward again they keep going and Polt keeps talking then Miia starts to get cramps and can't move "Whoa Miia the underdog has come to a screeching halt."

Naruto says "Maybe she got too cold." and Polt says "I don't know we keep the water temperature at 26 degrees so I guess that might be a little low." Naruto says "You would be surprised how much her body heat can drop in warm water."

"And what good does that info do me now?" shouts Miia. Polt says "This is Mero's golden opportunity to catch up." but they see Mero is not doing well "It seems this pool is filled with chlorine." then Polt is about to write something down and Naruto says "Just turn the pool to a saltwater pool."

Polt says "Got it." then both say "No I can't give up yet." they slowly start to head to the wall in the speed of snails "Which on is determined enough to pull through the win" said polt while Naruto has had enough

Naruto removes his shirt and gets in the pool and they see him in front of them. "The prize is waiting at the finish line and who is going to claim it." they both make it as Mero says "I did it master." and Miia says "ah Darling." they are in dream land until Naruto chops them on the forehead knocking them out of dreamland "Why." they both ask as they go chibi and rub their foreheads.

"I can ask you both the same thing. We came here to get healthy and both of you are making yourselves sick. I understand you guys were excited but don't overdo it and work on yourself control." Said Naruto and they said "ok." and Miia said "Oh so the race was a bad idea."

"Oh that Cerea finished it a long time ago." said Naruto "Aww" then they both go under and Naruto pulls them up.

After they get changed, Polt thanked them and hopes to keep helping them. "Polt come to my place and I will show you what treadmill would be good for bigger species." Said Naruto and Polt nod.

After that they are walking home. "Whoa that was so fun." said Papi and Smith yawns and says "I had such a good nap." Rachnera says "Not me I had terrible nightmares."

Lala says "Yes I dreamt I was burning in hell." Miia is pushing Mero's chair saying "I bet I lost a whole bunch of weight." Mero says "And I got to enjoy a more spacious pool than usual." Miia then holds something up and says "And the Reward money is not a bad perk either isn't that right Centorea ?" but Cerea asked Naruto to hold her hand while walking "Centorea." Hisses Miia

"A-Ah yes I do enjoy a good race once in a while." Said Cerea as she was not paying attention then Miia catches on fire "That's funny we weren't even talking about the stupid race." Before Cerea could say anything everyone was hungry "Come on let's go home Grayfia is making dinner." Lucky Grayfia knows not to make too much to not undo all their hard work. After Dinner polt came over and saw the treadmills that she would need and he gave her Hephaestus's card.

**(Olympus)**

"Thank god for Grayfia she is a life saver." Said Percy and everyone agrees with him. The God of the smith was ready to get to work.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The next day

We see a fast moving object in a forest of Japan hunting. This person has a bow and a quiver full of Arrows. This is Naruto and he is hunting his prey, a deer and he is enjoying his hunt.

**(Olympus)**

Artemis smiles and says "That's my boy." She is so proud of Naruto.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is chasing a big buck and then he sees it and gets an arrow ready then lets loose and the buck falls "Got you." Naruto then gets to his target and seals it up but then hears something and says "Shit." He moved and the ground under him went BOOM.

"Damn it I missed." Said someone and someone else says "Careful you fool Jashin-sama must have a sacrifice and that man is it!" shouts the one and Naruto sees four people.

The first has slanted blue eyes and long golden blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter; it is not permanently attached to his face. He has a mouth on both hands and he is wearing a black cloak with a red cloud on it. His name is Deidara.

The second has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. Before joining the Akatsuki, he wore no shirt, had bandages wrapped around his stomach, wore maroon pants with long, black shinobi sandals. He has the same cloak as the others, his name is Hidan.

The third is a very tall (easily standing as the second tallest member of Akatsuki), tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. Noticeably, despite his advanced age, he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build. Before joining the Akatsuki, he let his hair hang loose, his sweatband covering his forehead, and a black-coloured mask covering his lower face (only revealing his eyes), where underneath it his mouth was stitched together at the edges (giving him a Glasgow smile). His name is Kakuzu.

The final one is different. He really looks like he is wood so this is a puppet this is sasori.

"Oh great you four." Naruto knocks an arrow and lets it fly but Sasori's tail stops it but when it hits the ground it explodes. "The fuck." said Sasori

Naruto fires five arrows powered by wind chakra and then moves in to attack them. Naruto dodges but Hidan gets a lucky hit and cuts him in two at the waist.

**(Olympus)**

"FINALLY THE BASTARD IS DEAD! Ok now let's forget all about him." said Zeus but he is blasted off of Olympus by Chaos "I don't think he is dead." said Percy as they see the four idiots are arguing with each other

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto is laying down as energy comes out and attaches his body back together again. But he was backwards but his power had him turn his top half to face the right way. Then he dodges a hail of Kunai and Shuriken. Naruto sees Anbu with the root symbol and their leader is not too far.

"Naruto Uzumaki by order of Danzo-sama you are to be brought back to Konoha and turned into our weapon. The Civilians council agrees with this." said the leader and Naruto says "Why would I go back to that hell hole of a village when I am having a good life here?" asked Naruto who is not leaving

"You have no choice. We will take you by force then." Said the leader and Naruto said "I hope you brought EVERY root shinobi as I am not going without a fight." Then ever root Shinobi appears and Naruto smirks "Good."

A magic seal appears "I am bringing a flash from the past back." Naruto summons Uria, Raviel and Hamon. The Root froze for a minute as they caused Chaos in Konoha before. But The Jashin follower attacks and is blasted by Uria but the shock is he survives.

But he is hurt "You bastard I will kill you over and over again until you beg for a release from Jashin-sama."

Naruto is fighting Roots and killing them and he has had enough "Enough fuse together you three." They roar and combine with them creating something so scary "Say Hello to-"

**(Olympus)**

"ARMITYLE HE CAN CONTROL THAT BEAST!" Shouts Chaos who is in shock and the Demigods are scared as it is scary

**(Back with Naruto)**

Armityle then slams forty roots into the ground killing them and they are killing roots like nothing then Hidan attacks but Naruto erases him. The other three akatsuki members are blasted by Armityle. Then Danzo who thinks he can control Armityle comes out with his Sharingans but Armityle is immune to the power of the sharingan.

Danzo is blasted with nothing left and Naruto leaves with his hunt and Armityle returns to where he lives and when he gets there splits apart.

Naruto is walking home and says "Well that is one pain in my ass gone and more to go. I want Konoha to leave me the hell alone."

4 hours later

Naruto walks in with his hunted deer and a bag of coffee from the coffee shop. "I'm home." Then he sees the others that are not working on the ranch appear looking at him.

Naruto asks "What is going on?" and he sees someone wearing some of Mero's clothes. Naruto sighs and heads into the living room.

"My name is Ren Kunanzuki. Our family used to be the host family of Rachnera but out of embarrassment we sold our rights to be her host family." said the now named Ren and Naruto is handing out drinks "Milkshake for Samui." she whispers thank you and then hands Papi a "A sweet cappuccino for you." Then to Miia "A Carmel Machetto for Miia."

Ren keeps going "We're really ashamed of ourselves. We want to turn over a new leaf!" Naruto hands something to Cerea "Your soy latte Cerea." then hands something to Mero and Suu "A big cup of water for Suu and a Mocha frap for Mero." Ren keeps going "I want to welcome Rachnera into the family and to overcome this hardship again! We couldn't do it before. We might not be able to do it now." "Ice black coffee for Lala" Said Naruto and she said "Ah it's as dark as my heart."

Ren keeps going "We want to grow as a family by overcoming the problems that Rachnera will bring into our lives! No matter how hard it will be! We'll endure this challenge and overcome it!"

"A black coffee for Rachnera." said Naruto as she was a little surprised. Naruto then sits down and says "I understand you perfectly."

"So you'll sign it?" asked Ren and the answer Naruto had shocked everyone was "Absolutely not." Said Naruto and Cerea does a spit take hitting Miia and she screams after that Miia is down then Suu appears with creepy eyes. Rachnera is surprised.

Ren starts to talk as she stands up "What? Why would you refuse? I know I still have some work to do but I rise to the challenge!" Naruto says "That is the reason right there. You keep calling Rachne a challenge or an obstacle like she is something you need to fix or change or work around. Rachne is not a project she is a living being. You are way too selfish. I am sorry I will not sign her over to you nor could I trust you." Said Naruto the others are smiling and Ren says "O-Oh ok I get the message now! I really do! I'll start from scratch and try even harder this time!" She starts to run out of the house but Naruto snaps his fingers and Mero's clothes return and Ren is wearing her clothes again.

"I'm going to pass this trial whatever it takes!" as she disappears. Rachnera smiles and drinks her coffee.

Thirty minutes later Rachnera is drunk and webs cover the whole house and her top is kind of undone "I couldn't have said it better than myself honey. Hearing that from you made me feel all giddy inside." Naruto is wrapped up by webs and is sitting in front of Rachnera who is drunk.

"Living with that family again would be just dreadful. I mean why volunteer to be a host family if you are that easily broken. There's nothing worse than a weak masochist that absolutely drives me up the wall. That's a waste of everyone's time don't you agree?" asked Rachnera and Anko is out going to Tsunade telling her what she knows.

"Why is spider butt drunk all of a sudden?" asked Miia and Cerea says "I thought she was just getting coffee." Naruto then says "I forgot caffeine is like alcohol to arachnee."

Rachnera then says "But you are not like other humans I have met honey. I know you couldn't care about little things like that. Come to think of it, you don't care about big things either, do you?"

Mero and Grayfia are getting the thread ready "And don't even notice the difference between people whether demi-human or not whatever shape size or appendage. You see us for who we are, hot babes." Lala's head is stuck on the web asking to unstick her.

Rachnera has her breasts on Naruto's head and she says "You like equality. Everyone's the same. It's so easy to be myself around you." Rachnera then drinks more than when she finishes it she gets in front of Naruto. "And that is precisely why I'm ravanise for you." she was about to kiss him but then she fell asleep with his head in her grasp.

Three hours later

They are up and the webs are also cleaned up and Rachnera is blushing as she was just told what she did. "Now those other letters?" asked Naruto

Then they check one for Miia, one for Papi and one for Cerea. They open and are shocked "My mother is coming." They said the last two are given to Naruto and he opens the first. It is from Chiron. "Well it seems Chiron is coming for a visit. I will warn you he does use a wheelchair out in the real world. Grayfia you will pick him up." She nods

Naruto then opens the other letter and it is in french. "Uh, who in France would send you a letter darling?" asked Miia and Naruto said "Fleur Delacour is a friend of mine from France and she is coming for a visit. Wonderful I think don't any of you have ever dealt with a Veela trust me don't anger them." Naruto smirks as this will be interesting.

The next day

Naruto and Samui are out while the minotaurs are working and Cathyl is with Naruto and Samui. Miia is teaching and she says "First you lean forward a little bit then you slip your breasts into the cups. Once you do that fasten the little hooks on the back. Then you gently lift one up in your palm and adjust it until it is above the padding. Now we'll do the other one you want it positioned correctly so you have just enough support. Now just stand up straight and pull the straps up over your shoulders." Miia did everything she said then said "There and that's the proper way to put on a bra."

Zombina says "Didn't know there was a whole process to putting on bras." and Doppel says "Yeah neither did I but who really needs them."

"You really do know your stuff don't you?" said Smith

They see a pile of bras and Miia says "Ok everyone try on your favorite." Then Mero has one in her hands it has a plaid design "Isn't this one adorable?" and Miia comes over and asks "Why do you want to wear a bra? I mean you always wear a swimsuit anyway."

"I know but I can't resist bras are so much cuter." Said Mero with stars in her eyes. Mero removes her top then she says "By the way I hope you don't mind helping me put it on?" asked Mero "Sure thing." said Miia

After a bit of time Miia is wiping her hands and says "We finally got it." Mero says "It looks wonderful. Oh dear, actually the straps are a little too tight" and the bra slips off "My goodness it's slipping off." said Mero who is trying to stop it and Miia says "That's because you're covered in gooey. How do you usually keep your swimsuit from slipping off?" asks Miia

"Oh my bathing suit is made with slip resistant straps. It's quite convenient really." answers Mero and Miia responds with "Then just wear that instead!"

The Papi says "Miia I want to wear a bra too." and Suu says "Wear a bra." Miia says "Papi will probably need a strapless bra as her wings would be in the way." both cheer.

Then Miia says "I don't think you are solid enough Suu." Suu then turns to a blob with a sad aura above her head. Papi is now wearing a bra. "I feel so pretty. I'm glad I don't need any straps. This one is super comfy." she cheers while bouncing and her breasts are coming out of the bra

"I guess Papi is not big enough to wear a bra." Said Miia then Manako says "I disagree!" Miia and Mero are surprised. "It doesn't matter if you're big or small or somewhere inbetween. I believe it is proper for all respectable ladies to wear a bra." Miia is surprised at this and says "Uh you do?" and Manako says "That's right."

Then Suu taps Manako's shoulder and Miia along with Manako look at Suu who comes up holding a bra then Manako says "You know what suu you're the exception." Suu gets depressed again.

Then we get to Lala and Miia says "Wow that looks great." but Lala says "How humiliating." Miia and Mero are confused and Mero asks "Oh why do you feel that way?"

"It's not very becoming for a mere B-size Brassiere to contain an all powerful angel-" said Lala as Mero and Miia look at Cerea "Shouldn't you try one on lady Centerea?"

"No thank you. That's alright." Said Cerea with her arms under her breasts but Miia was not having it "Um I don't think so. You need a bra more than anybody. I went out and bought a special mega cup so you better put it on right NOW!" shouts Miia and Cerea says "W-What?!" Cerea is surprised.

Suu and Papi come up with it on their heads saying "Wow it's so big." then Cerea says "Alright I'll put it on!"

As Cerea is putting it on she says "W-Well it is a little tight." and Miia asks "Come one you seriously need a bigger size than that?" Cerea then says "Got it." but it breaks and her breasts bounce free and Yolda comes in and says "Yeah you need a bigger bra Cerea along with Tio."

Right on que Tio's bra breaks as well. She screams. While Zombina starts to fall apart. "No no no no." then she screams as she falls apart and is all over the floor she says "Damn not again." Then Doppel comes in and says "How about instead of a bra you get some super glue or better yet carry your parts in a baggy."

The Manako asks "So how do I look?" the Doppel says "Hey it's the itty bitty titty committee you guys. Not really much point in you wearing a bra." Manako says "But every young lady should wear one!"

Zombina comes over taped together "Jeez your one to talk. I'm all for you putting on some clothes though."

Doppel says "Not on your life." Then Smith is wearing a bra with a tie. "Look, a bra with a tie now that is a sexy combination." the girls say "Not really." Then Smith says "What? Come on."

Then Rachnera comes in upside down then Miia says "Huh Rachnera?" then Cerea asks "What is it? You would like to wear one too?"

"Not so much a bra but." Then she has stockings and a garterbelt on "Some stockings would be nice." Then Mero asks "What makes you say that?"

"I don't have a preference. But Honey might like to see it." Said Rachnera

Papi tried but ripped them "I already ripped the stupid things."

Then Suu tried in her bucket "No Good."

Then Cerea "I don't think this works for me."

Then Lala "Their see through. They should be darker."

Then Tio "Ehh I don't look all that different."

The Manako "Oh I guess I don't either."

Then Smith "I wear these all the time."

Zombina says "Eat your heart out." They try on stockings but the funniest would be Miia and Mero.

Miia says "No fair can't wear these." Rachnera chuckles and then Mero "I can't wear them either." Rachnera keeps chuckling.

Then both Miia and Mero are captured in fishnets and Rachnera says "You ladies look like the catch of the day." "Ehh!" says both Miia and Mero while Miia looks like oranges and Mero looks like a netted fish.

Then Rachnera says "Honey. Hurry up and come home as soon as you can ok. I've got a surprise and it's. Just. For. You. My love." Then Miia has a dark aura and says "Don't think that you're getting all of darlings attention bug brain. You hear me?" Then she has stockings around Rachnera's head as she screams with Miia having Glowing red eyes and has a Yandere smile.

"W-What on earth are you doing? Let me go!" said Rachnera and Miia laughs and Cerea says "Don't do that Miia." Then Mero says "You're hurting her." and the others come to see.

Then Miia turns around with that creepy smirk. Naruto is returning home with Samui and Cathyl then they hear screams making them charge in the house "What the Hell is going-" Naruto stops and sees what is going on.

Miia is covered in a dark Aura with her glowing eyes and creepy smile holding stockings. Papi says as she rips one "Oh almost had me."

Suu is in her bucket "Suu." Then Cerea appears and says "I assure you there's a good reason behind this master."

Then Mero comes in and says "A Mermaid damsel in distress. This is so tragic." Then Rachnera says "Honey look."

Then Lala says "My helpless body is tormented as anguish boils within me." Then Tio says "Oops I think I ripped it."

Zombina then says "Ha this is so stupid." Then Doppel comes in but is pretending to be caught. While Manako is not happy at all. Then Smith comes in and says "I don't care for this, I can't drink my coffee.

Then Miia who has trapped them starts to approach Naruto with her creepy eyes and smile laughing then it returns to normal and she says "I'm glad home Darling."

Naruto has a look that is not good then says "Grayfia!" as Samui and Cathyl are creeped out as well. Grayfia then appears and asks "Yes Master?"

Naruto says "Make sure this is all cleaned up and I don't want this happening again as Miia turned Yandere. I don't want a repeat as her mother is coming by. I don't want any trouble at all." Grayfia nods in understanding and glares at the girls while cleaning it up "Thank you Grayfia." Said Naruto as he, Samui and Cathyl are walking into the kitchen.

"Why is it that whenever we go out crazy shit happens?" asked Samui and Cathyl says "I blame Miia and Smith for all of this." they nod in agreement on that

—

**P:Well that was interesting and it seems Naruto will have two friends coming to visit that is wonderful.**

**P:Who are they and how will the girls react?**

**P:How about you all stay tuned to see.**

**P:Oh before I go you would ask what is the difference between a chlorine and Salt water pool. Well a Salt water pool needs a very special filter for it to work.**** Well Later.**

***A gateway appears and Blaze walks into it letting it close and vanish***


End file.
